Sudden Love 2
by NaruHinaforever
Summary: Okay everyone this is the sequel to Sudden Love, the orginal pairing was NaruHina so I'll just leave it like that, you know theres already a SasSaku, NejiTen, ShikaTem and etc
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey everyone this is a squeal to Sudden Love Welcome to "Kids" Chapter 1: 12 year olds Thinking_**

_Letters/Notes_

_Me_

Story

**Kyubi**

------

It was lunchtime in the academy.

"Hey Kimi," shouted a girl with long blonde hair, spiky bangs and two pieces of hair that framed her face, and whisker marks on her cheeks she had lavender eyes, she had on an orange dress that reached her knees which was opened on the sides she had on underneath navy blue pants that reached her ankles, she had on the blue ninja shoes, her name was Nina Uzumaki.

"What" replied a girl with black bangs and pink long hair, she had emerald eyes, she had on a blue Chinese top, and the zipper was a ruby color, with matching gloves that reached her elbow while the fingers were open (_**God I hope you guess get what I mean if not I'll draw it and somehow show you all)**_. She had matching blue pants that reached her knees, she had her blue ninja shoes, and her name was Kimi Uchiha.

"Wait up," said Nina

"Okay," replied Kimi

"Let's have lunch together," said Nina

"Sure," said Kimi when she saw her older brother by only 5 minuets. The young boy had black hair just like his father, though people called him a girl do to his short hair like his mother but more in like if it was a ponytail, with onyx eyes.

"Soukyou-kun," said Nina blushing lightly.

"Hey," said Soukyou.

"What do you want?" asked Kimi.

"Just so you won't get your lazy ass home late, mom forced me to take you home after class," said Soukyou.

"Whatever," said Kimi paying no attention to her annoying brother, she took Nina into one place boys would try to get in to, but never managed to enter…. the girls locker room.

"Kimi what's wrong you seem jumpy?" asked Nina.

"Nothing, I guess I just feel pissed off," said Kimi.

"Or do you like a certain person?" questioned Nina, Kimi turned red.

"N-no,"

"Your as red as a tomatoes," teased Nina, when Kimi was sweating, they heard the bell.

"Lets go before were late," said Kimi running out of the locker room, when they reached two seats up front they had gotten to see Shin, Kimi and Soukyou's older brother.

"Hey everyone listen up," said the brunette. "Today is your finals, so I hope you practiced your shadow clone jutsu,"

"HAI," shouted everyone in the classroom.

"Good now, each one of you will be tested individually, so wait until your name is called, then come in through the room next door," said Shin. When he started calling kid-by-kid most of the kids came out with a headband. When Soukyou entered he came out with his headband.

"Don't screw this up," said Soukyou cold as ever.

"Don't worry BAKA I will pass," shouted Kimi.

"Kimi your next," said Shin.

"Hai," said Kimi determined, she was like her mother perfect at chakra control, she managed to do the clones and had received her headband. After a while Nina was finally called in.

"Uzumaki Nina your next," said Shin.

"Hai," replied Nina shy as ever, she was like her mother in personality but was born with the Hyuga eyes, and the nine-tail foxes ability. She had hidden chakra like if she had a baby version of the fox.

**Hey Nina don't screw up, said a voice.**

**What was that?- thought Nina**

"Hey Nina are you there, show us what you got," said the proctor along with Shin.

"Okay here I go, shadow clone jutsu," shouted Nina, when three perfect clones came out, unlike everyone else she was the only one who did clones just like her dad.

"You pass," said Shin throwing a headband at her.

"Arigato," said the young blonde. When she exited the others stared at her weirdly when Kimi pushed through the crowds and pulled her paralyzed friend out of the crowd.

"Hey you passed, congratulation," said Kimi when Soukyou came.

"Hey come on where mom and dad is waiting outside for us," said the emotionless boy.

When all three exited outside they saw their parents.

"Nina you graduated congratulations," shouted Naruto lifting his daughter up.

"Thanks dad," said Nina, when Naruto placed her on his shoulder.

"Come your mom's waiting at home, and she's making our favorite chicken ramen," shouted Naruto.

"Really YEAH," shouted Nina. When they were gone Sasuke came to pick up Kimi and Soukyou.

"Guess what dad I passed," said Kimi.

"It shocked me too," smirked Soukyou.

"Good job you two," said Sasuke smiling at his kids. This was just like old times, except he wasn't lonely and it was his kids who were graduating. Also it wasn't the old man Hokage but Lady Tsuande.

When they arrived home Sasuke saw Sakura cooking. He wrapped his arms around her waist and said, "Were home,"

"Eww," shouted Kimi, "get a room,"

"Your such a child," said Soukyou disappointed.

"So you two graduated I'm so proud," said Sakura giving her two kids a hug.

"Ah, mom you squashing me too hard…. can't breathe," joked Kimi.

When Sakura let go she saw her kids, with love and tenderness.

"Dinner will be ready in about an hour so go outside and play," said Sakura smiling and shooing her kids away. When they were outside, Sakura kissed her husband, "they're growing up so fast,"

"I know," replied Sasuke returning the kiss.

-Meanwhile-

"Onii-Chan," shouted Nina on her fathers shoulder.

"Nina, Okou-san," said Anju tired, Anju was more developed her hair reached her knees, her yellow eyes shined in the sunlight, she had on a Blue Chinese shirt with no sleeves, though she had sleeves on her elbow. With black shorts and on top of that she had a lavender apron. Her black ninja shoes reached her ankles.

"Not so easy being a ninja," said Naruto.

"No," Said Anju, "but its worth it,"

"That's my girl," said Naruto patting his daughter on the head. When Hinata came out, Nina leaped out of Naruto's shoulder and into her mothers warm embrace.

"I heard that you pass," said Hinata.

"A-huh," said Nina blushing.

"I'm so proud of you," said Hinata hugging her little daughter when she noticed Anju waiting there.

"I'm also proud, let's go train sometime," said Anju.

"Hey come on, know you sound like Naruto," said Hinata, "First your going to eat the ramen is ready!"

"Yeah," shouted the three ninjas.

"I knew you'd all be happy," said Hinata when they all rushed inside, she saw a little child on the streets when Hinata blinked the child was gone.

**That was strange- thought Hinata.**

-End Of Chapter 1-

**_Okay, Okay I know this first chapter was like WTF, but you'll see it's going to get good. Also I am so glad to see that people are still reading Sudden Love. I just hope you guys like this story, maybe I'll do time skips, for those fruit lovers, if you know what I mean._**

**_Naruto: Bad author_**

**_Me: So what I've gotten questions like will there be any lemons._**

**_Naruto: ….._**

**_Me: Ha got ya, will please review and I'll try my best, also my other story Because of you, is short that's just to get you guys into something while I think. The story Because of you is something I've been working on a long time ago, it's only 10 chapters so far there's only 6 chapters so it's almost done. Please read it, I want to know how you think about it._**

**_Nina: Please review nicely. Bye, Bye_**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Recap:

"I'm so proud of you," said Hinata hugging her little daughter when she noticed Anju waiting there.

"I'm also proud, let's go train sometime," said Anju.

"Hey come on, know you sound like Naruto," said Hinata, "First your going to eat the ramen is ready!"

"Yeah," shouted the three ninjas.

"I knew you'd all be happy," said Hinata when they all rushed inside, she saw a little child on the streets when Hinata blinked the child was gone.

**That was strange- thought Hinata.**

**------**

-The Next Day-

"Good morning Kimi," said Nina

"Morning," replied Kimi stretching, she placed her headband on her forehead.

"Let's go," said Soukyou.

"Morning," replied Kimi and Nina.

It was just like every morning, Kimi and Soukyou would argue and race to school, Nina usually walked to school by her-self.

When she reached the academy she meet up with Anju.

"Onii-Chan," said Nina excited, "is it true that we are going to get a Jounin today?"

"Yeah, so hurry up before your late," said Anju looking at her little sister.

-In the classroom-

Soukyou and Kimi were sitting together. Nina took a seat next to Soukyou, who was currently arguing with Kimi.

"You always act like you if you are better then everyone, but reality check your not!" shouted Kimi.

"Maybe not everyone but I'm way better then you," shot Soukyou.

**Wow there at it again- thought Nina. **

"Ah this Uchiha's are such a drag," whined a boy behind them.

"Like always Kin-kun," replied Nina, when she faced the arguing twins, Soukyou turned his face at Nina, ignoring Kimi when she pushed him, making Soukyou and Nina kiss, when he let go,

"Nina Gomen," said Soukyou embarrassed, Nina was in shock and her face turn apple red and she fainted.

"Nice," smirked Kin.

"Shut up Nara!" shouted Soukyou, shaking Nina to wake up. When she woke up class had already begun.

"Okay class it's time to pick you teams," said Shin with a list of names.

-30 minutes later-

"Team 7, Uzumaki Nina, Uchiha Kimi, and Uchiha Soukyou,"

"Mother fu- why I'm I stuck with Soukyou," cursed Kimi out loud.

"As I was saying Team 8, Nara Kin, Yamanki Karu and Yin," said Shin

"Team 9, Inuzuka Akai, Hyuga Naku, and Abrume Michi (_**I don't know his last name.. Shino, that's his son)**_

When Shin has placed everyone in a team, he left and let everyone go to his or her team.

An hour later

"Sorry I'm late but I had a big lecture from Kakashi-sensei," said Anju.

"Onii-Chan," shouted Nina.

"Yeah, I'm with you guys, they thought putting two Uchiha's in a team would need two Jounin, so I afford to take the job," replied Anju.

-At the training field-

"Okay, even though we now we know each other, let's still introduce ourselves," explained Anju.

"My name is Uzumaki Nina, I want to be the best that I can be, I like chicken Ramen, and I hate perverts," said the blonde.

"My name is Uchiha Kimi, I want to be the best medical ninja, follow my mothers footsteps, I like (starts to squeal like a girl), I hate my brother," said Kimi.

"My name is Uchiha Soukyou, I only have one goal and that's to follow my father, I want to be just like him, and I hate my little sister," stated Soukyou.

"You forgot to say that you like Ni…." Before Kimi could finish Soukyou didn't allow her to finish.

"Not another word," said Soukyou very coldly.

"Okay you all now me Uzumaki Anju, I like Ken and ramen, I hate perverts as well," said Anju, "Someone gave me a good suggestion on how to train you three, so meet me here at day break, and the fun will start then," explained Anju disappearing into a poof of smoke.

"Your sister's weird," stated Kimi.

"I now, but she has her reasons," explained Nina.

"We'd better head home," said Soukyou looking at the storm clouds approaching.

"Fine," said Kimi, when the twins jumped up into a tree, they noticed that Nina was heading a different direction.

"Nina where are you going?" asked Kimi when she saw the blonde running, she was the fastest one in the team. Soon Nina was to ahead and Kimi and Soukyou were left behind.

Nina kept on running to the deep ends of Konha,

"Someone's asking for help," said Nina.

When she reached a young man who was hanging from a cliff.

"Someone help," shouted the young man, he was about to fall off the cliff when Nina took his hand.

"I got you," when she managed to help him he was scared or at least it looked like he was scared, "are you okay?" asked Nina. The young man had black spiky hair, and deep onyx eyes just like the Uchiha's.

"My name is Tin-chi," said the young boy.

"My name is Uzumaki Nina," before she could finish the little boy pushed her off the cliff.

"Good bye Uzumaki," said Tin-chi laughing manically. The cliff was 52 feet high, so Nina is falling from a 52 feet cliff.

Before she could hit the ground Naruto saved her.

"Okou-san," said Nina with a tear rolling down her tan cheek.

"Who pushed you?" asked Naruto.

"Tin-chi," replied Nina.

"Tin-chi I never heard of him," replied Naruto, when he ran up the cliff, the little boy was gone. Naruto carried his little daughter bridal style, home. When Naruto entered his home he was soaking wet, it seemed like the storm reached them.

"Naruto, what happened to Nina?" asked Hinata as she rushed to her daughter in her husband's arms. When Nina woke up Hinata hugged her daughter,

"Ninawhathappenedareyouokaydidsomeonehurtyou?" asked Hinata all at once.

"I'm fine mom," replied Nina rubbing her head.

"You said some kid pushed you, do you remember who he was?" asked Naruto.

"Tin-chi, he had dark eyes just like Soukyou-kun," replied Nina.

"Dark eyes?" asked Hinata, "Either way dinner's ready," added Hinata worried.

When everyone sat at the table, and started eating Rice-balls filled in with chicken.

-Later that night-

"Onii-chan can I ask you a question?"

"Sure," replied Anju sitting up on her bed.

"I-I wanted to now why was I only one who could hear things like someone yelling from far away?" asked Nina.

"What do you mean?"

"I was the only one who heard Tin-chi screaming for help!"

"Really, well I really don't now? But if you find out something just tell me!" said Anju with a smile.

"Oh okay, arigato Onii-Chan," said Nina weakly, when she headed to her room she heard that same voice, she ran to that same location and it was the roof. She saw the little boy singing, well more like humming.

"Your back, so you didn't like my present?" asked Tin-chi playfully.

"Who are you?" asked Nina.

"My dad knew your dad, why don't you ask him? Oh I forgot they're keeping something from you, hehehe, you're a stupid little fox," said Tin-chi

"What?! What do you mean little fox, I was born with whiskers nothing more!" yelled Nina.

"You're a demon, a monster, a creature whose hungers for blood!" shot Tin-chi.

"No I AM NOT," yelled Nina, she fell to her knees.

"Monster, Monster, Blondie's a monster," sang Tin-Chi, when a certain Uchiha appeared behind the Bozu.

"You're causing a disturbance to Nina, you brat," said Soukyou, when he cut the kid right in the throat he disappeared into a puff of smoke, Soukyou ran towards Nina who was confused at this point.

"Nina? Nina are you okay?" asked Soukyou.

"I'm confused……" was all Nina said before she fainted.

"Just like always," mentioned Soukyou, he lifted up her fragile body and took her back inside. It seems like Tin-Chi put some sort of sound barrio that only allowed Tin-Chi and Nina to hear, but in this case also Soukyou.

He placed her on her bed, though there was something different, her whiskers were darker.

"Soukyou-kun," mumbled Nina in her sleep. He quickly left, no one had noticed him, and he arrived home the same way he left the Uzumaki residents.

-End Of Chapter 2-

_**Hey everyone what did you think of this chapter? **_

_**I hope I didn't over do it, or was to soon to do a certain chapter like this? **_

_**Well see ya! **_


	3. Character List

Character List- Sudden Love 2 

Naruto and Hinata child:

Nina Uzumaki

Sasuke and Sakura children:

Soukyou Uchiha, Kimi Uchiha

Shikamaru and Temari:

Naku Nara, and Kana Nara

Kiba and Ina _**(She is an OCC from my other story the Beast Within)**_:

Aeris Inuzuka

Ino and Sai:

Sid

These are the characters I came up with so far. It's not easy making new names, most Japanese names are from Japanese songs. So please bare with me!

-NaruHinaforever


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- the mission 

Recap:

"Just like always," mentioned Soukyou, he lifted up her fragile body and took her back inside. It seems like Tin-Chi put some sort of sound barrio that only allowed Tin-Chi and Nina to hear, but in this case also Soukyou.

He placed her on her bed, though there was something different, her whiskers were darker.

"Soukyou-kun," mumbled Nina in her sleep. He quickly left, no one had noticed him, and he arrived home the same way he left the Uzumaki residents.

---

------The next Day------

"Bye mom," said Nina running outside to see Kimi and Soukyou.

"Morning Nina," said Kimi, Soukyou just stared.

"Good morning Kimi, Soukyou-kun," said Nina shy as ever, she just got a cold stare from the Uchiha male.

-At the training ground-

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh where's Anju-sensei," whined Kimi.

"I don't know but you can you SHUT THE HELL UP," shouted Soukyou, Kimi jumped him, but was soon stopped when her stomach grumbled.

"I didn't even eat anything," complained Kimi.

"Same here," replied Nina taking out a bento from her book-bag.

"You brought food?" asked Kimi.

"I figured if we ate before Anju-onii-chan came we can gain energy, since team work is important," replied Nina opening up the bento revealing the tasty food, Soukyou joined them. When it was noon, Anju appeared and noticed all three ninja's ready to fight.

"So your late," said Soukyou.

"I was talking to my father," replied Anju placing her hands on her hips, "got a problem with that,"

"Be careful with what you say, because that could be your last," shot Soukyou.

"Okay when I say start good luck on getting these bells," replied Anju revealing two golden bells.

"But onii-chan there are only two bells," replied Nina.

"That means that one of you will fail and go back to the academy," replied Anju.

This left all three Genin in shock, then they were excited.

"Bring it," shouted Kimi.

"All right, get ready…. set…go!" shouted Anju and all three ninja ran to a hiding spot.

"Good job…I honestly don't know where any of you three are," said Anju closing her eyes and taking a seat.

What the hell is she doing? –Thought Soukyou 

Kimi was near by and Nina was underneath. It seems like they had the same idea and all ran at her. Anju stood still and watched the three Genin run towards her. She easily dodged their attacked when Soukyou found an opening he punched Anju but it was only a shadow clone.

"Damn it," said Soukyou, they left themselves open. Anju was sitting on a tree.

"Is that all Uchiha Soukyou," said Anju.

"Kage-Bushin-no-jutsu," shouted Nina, when 20 Nina's appeared.

"Okay," said Anju doing the same jutsu when 20 Anju's appeared.

There battle was shorten when Anju realized that they were in a Gen-jutsu.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH," screamed Nina.

"I told you demon your not like the others," said Ten-chi, "You're the nine-tales child,"

"Leave me alone," shouted Nina, she saw the nine-tales fox destroying the village and killing the citizens. All she saw was blood everywhere bodies everywhere, it was a like a nightmare that didn't want to go away. She was in the middle of Konha and saw the Kyubi growling and stepping on the humans. That's when she saw a man who looked like her father standing on a giant toad perform a jutsu and sealed the nine-tails away. She was soon standing next to the young man holding a baby.

'That's your grandfather,' said Ten-chi 

'_So the baby is my father?' asked Nina. _

The fourth Hokage died and Nina was out of the Genjutsu, she was face to face when Ten-chi who had a grin planted on his face.

"Don't forget Kyubi, your father and you will die," said Ten-chi running off somewhere. Anju found her.

"Nina, are you okay? Nina?" asked Anju shaking her little sister whose eyes were blank and confused. Kimi and Soukyou appeared behind Anju and watched Nina stand there not moving as if she were died.

"Nina snap out of it," shouted Kimi, she soon fainted and entered her mind, there she saw it a Fox with one tail.

"**Nina, don't be afraid, I'm your demon," said the fox. **

"**Who am I?" **

"**Your Nina of course,"**

"**Who are you?" Asked Nina. **

"**My name is……well I don't have one," replied the fox**

"**You look like a Luna to me,"**

**Luna it is," replied the fox, she was a female and had the ability to make herself look like a human, she had deep violet eyes and matching long graceful hair. She had a figure similar to her mothers. She had on a dress that revealed her shoulders and her long legs, her dress was a rather lavender dress. **

"**Nina we are one….that Ten-chi he was right about you, but don't let that get to you," said Luna. **

"**HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO NOT LET IT GET TO ME!" shouted Nina. **

"**It's because Naruto, the human who carries my father inside of him is king and realized the truth around your age, according to all of the demons your father he was amazing…..His strong and went threw Hell when he was a kid…not like you, everyone hated him but your mother Hinata Hyuga was like a goddess to him," said Luna taking a break. **

"**How do you guys know? And how can you be the nine-tails daughter?" asked Nina. **

"**I guess I'm my fathers chakra, he created me and when you father and mother had…..sex….(she starts to blush) the chakra entered his sperm and entered your mother and thus you came!" said Luna behind the cage. **

"**So you and me are one," said Nina. **

"**Yeah and don't worry I'm not evil, but I hold a great amount of chakra," said Luna sitting down in her cage "I just wish this cage wasn't so damp it's like my life is shorten….well just until you die, then I die with you!" said Luna. **

"**Can you leave my body?" asked Nina. **

"**But I will only appear as a ghost," mentioned Luna. **

"**It's nice to meet you," said Nina smiling. **

"**Yes friend," added Luna shaking Nina's hands.**

"Soukyou kiss her I bet she'll wake up," smirked Kimi, she pushed him closer to Nina's face, he could hear her breathing gently when Nina woke up she was face to face with Soukyou and fainted.

"She's back," said Anju taking her little sister, when Kimi whispered something in her ears. She immediately took Nina and placed her on Soukyou's back.

"As your sensei, I order you to carry Nina," said Anju holding back her giggles.

"Whatever," replied Soukyou holding Nina tightly so he won't let go.

-Half way home later-

Nina started waking up and recognized the onyx hair

"So you finally woke up," said Soukyou placing her on the ground gently. She was only inches away from him, when she felt her heart beat a couple of beats.

"**Oh, his cute," smirked Luna. **

"**L-Luna," **

"**Nina likes Soukyou, Nina likes Soukyou," sung Luna.**

"SHUTUP!" shouted Nina catching her teammates attention.

"Find I'll go," said Soukyou hurt he was mumbling something. Before she could apologize she ran back home.

"Nina are you okay?" asked Hinata watching Nina run to her room.

"Girl problems?" asked Naruto hugging his wife.

"I guess so," replied Hinata giving Naruto a quick kiss on the lips.

When Anju came in,

"Man why did she run," said Anju taking her shoes off and watched Naruto and Hinata holding each other

"So what happened?" asked Hinata.

"Okou-san there's a problem, Nina found out about the fox, this Ten-chi guy spoiled it," said Anju with a serious tone.

"Ten-chi again, that bastard is causing problems everyday," said Naruto with his eyes turning blood red.

"Calm down Naruto honey," replied Hinata looking at Naruto get upset his eyes turned back into the ocean blue eyes.

"Something has to be done," stated Naruto

_**-End OF CHAPTER 3-**_

_**So what did you think? Oh and if anyone would like me to draw the characters I am more then happy to draw them. I LOVE DRAWING! So please leave me a review and if you want anything to happen that I haven't thought of yet feel free to mention it. **_

_**-NaruHinaforever**_


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

_Recap:_

"_Okou-san there's a problem, Nina found out about the fox, this Ten-chi guy spoiled it," said Anju with a serious tone. _

"_Ten-chi again, that bastard is causing problems everyday," said Naruto with his eyes turning blood red. _

"_Calm down Naruto honey," replied Hinata looking at Naruto get upset his eyes turned back into the ocean blue eyes. _

"_Something has to be done," stated Naruto_

---

The next day in Konha------------------------------

Team 7 meet up in the same place as the day before. Things seem kind of different the smell in the air changed like if they are being watched. All of a sudden they could feel the air get harder, Kimi and Soukyou were on the ground breathing hard. Anju and Nina were the only two who were standing in their own to feet.

"Onii-chan what's happening?" asked Nina shaking Kimi and Soukyou.

"Their knocked out," replied Anju with a serious tone.

"Why?" asked Nina, when her father appeared next to Anju.

"Nina you have to calm down first of all," said Naruto looking at his little girl.

"Hai," replied Nina relaxed everything changed back the fresh air is fresh again.

"Nina there is something that we have been keeping a secret from you and I think that your ready," said Naruto determined.

"Dad I'm a demon?" asked Nina.

"Not exactly," replied Naruto.

"We are vessels for demons," said Anju.

"'We' what do you mean 'we'," replied Nina.

"We have demons, mine is the demons of the oceans, dad's is the nine-tails fox, and you are the nine-tails daughter's vessel," explained Anju.

"Is this true, then Ten-chi was right," replied Nina surprised, when two ears popped out, she reached out for them and shrieked. Naruto and Anju looked closely making Nina feel uneasy. "Has this every happened before?" added Nina.

"No," replied Anju poking the ears to see if they were real fox ears.

"What am I?" asked Nina.

"Wait, that's brown chakra, the demons chakra, so their not real," responded Naruto signing in relief.

"Oh thank goodness," replied Nina signing in relief.

"That means that my chakra is purple, dad's red, and your is brown," said Anju when Kimi and Soukyou woke up, Nina's ears went away.

"What happened?" asked Kimi.

"You two past out when dad came," replied Anju.

"How long were we knocked out?" asked Soukyou,

"Half an hour," replied Naruto.

-Mean while somewhere in the trees-

"Don't worry little fox you'll die and your father," said Ten-chi

-Back at the training ground-

"Okay everybody our mission is to the sand country, we need to meet up with the Kazekage to had some documents about a future event," said Anju holding a scroll, "you are to meet here in an hour, so get ready, inform your parents and get here in an hour,"

"Hai," said Team 7

They started walking back into the village watching a huge crowd just stare at them.

"I wonder what's their problem?" asked Nina.

"HEY DID YOU LOSE SOMETHING," shouted Kimi pissed, everyone backed away.

"The nerve of these people," added Kimi, when she faced Nina she saw a look of uneasiness. It was quiet all the way back to the Uchiha compound. Nina kept walking towards her house. She walked in and saw Hinata cooking.

"Mom?"

"Yes," replied Hinata looking at her daughter.

"How did you and dad meet?" asked Nina.

"That's a long story," said Hinata blushing remembering the past.

"You two have been together for a really long time," replied Nina.

"Yeah, but why all of a sudden you want to know?" asked Hinata whapping her hands on a handkerchief.

"Just wondering," replied Nina going into her room and preparing her bag. She heard Kimi and Soukyou calling out for her.

"NINA HURRY UP," shouted Kimi jumping on top of Soukyou.

"HURRY UP BEFORE SHE KILLS ME!" shouted Soukyou playfully.

"Coming," replied Nina running towards the exit receiving a bento from her mom.

"Have a nice mission," said Hinata giving Nina a kiss on the forehead.

"Oh I forgot," said Nina running into their weapons closet, she took out a demon shirkuen, "Now I'm ready!"

"Have fun," replied Hinata waving her daughter goodbye as she joined Kimi and Soukyou.

-At the gate-

"Good you guys are here," said Anju, "Now let's begin,"

They walked until the sun went down and the moon went up along with the stars.

"Alright we're camping out right here, Soukyou go ahead and fish, Nina go get the fire wood and Kimi stay with me preparing the tents, now GO!" ordered Anju and everyone obeyed.

Soukyou went to a near by river and started fishing while Nina went into the forest deeper to find some firewood and Kimi helped build up the tents.

-With Soukyou-

Someone was keeping a close eye on Soukyou.

"Whoever is hiding come out, I know your behind that tree," said Soukyou taking his fishing pole and placing it on the ground. It was a girl that appeared, behind the tree, at first she seems like a helpless 12 years old. She had short silver hair pulled into a ponytail and dark purple eyes. She was an adorable child.

"Excuse me sir, I-I was w-wondering I-if you c-can help me-e f-find m-my parents," plied the little girl as she approached Soukyou. He just stood there and watched her approach him.

-Meanwhile-

Nina was collecting firewood when Ten-chi appeared. He stood face to face with Nina, he pushed her on to a tree.

"Demon child how have you been?" asked Ten-chi as if nothing happened.

"Ten-chi who are you?" asked Nina in what seemed like a whisper.

"What I can't here you," said Ten-chi.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" shouted Nina.

"I'm your worst nightmare…I'm ganna make sure that every last demon disappears from the face of this earth, my father risked his life to collect you demons and take your power," said Ten-chi manically.

"You mean that Akatsuki your father was apart of that organization, my father told me that they elimanted them," said Nina getting a punched from Ten-chi.

"SHUT THE HELL ME YOU BITCH YOUR FUCKIN FATHER KILLED MY FATHER!" shouted Ten-chi. The moon was high reflecting on Nina's tan face, you could see the fear and confusion in her eyes. "You you're sister and father are going to hell,"

That was the last straw.

"You have no right to insult us, just because we were either born or sealed with a demon isn't our fault," said Nina gaining power, "we are human, we try to except people like YOU, and they way that YOU people treat us," added Nina her eyes where changing to a blood red.

"Those demons can take over you at any time and kill us all, I admit what my father did was wrong but you have no right to tell me that demons and humans are alike…. Cause were not," barked Ten-chi, squeezing Nina's shoulder, she let go of his grip and prepared to fight.

"If you won't learn the easy way then you'll learn the hard way," stated Nina taking her Shirkuens out.

"If that's how it shall me done, then bring it," said Ten-chi preparing to do hand signs.

Nina made quick hand signs, "Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu," shouted Nina. It looked like a thousand clones appeared.

"Sharigan," said Ten-chi his onyx eyes now became red Sharigan eyes.

"You're an Uchiha?" asked Nina.

"What's it to ya," replied Ten-chi smirking.

"No matter what I will not loose to you," said Nina sounding like her father, strong and determined.

"All you Uzumaki's are nothing but pieces of trash that the wind picked up," chuckled Ten-chi.

"Shut the Fuck up you teme, you have no right to talk about my clan like that," shouted Nina.

Ten-chi started running and fought off the clones and ran straight to Nina, when he stabbed her in the stomach, she disappeared.

"_I'm everywhere, you'll have to find me," _said Nina giggling.

"DAMN FOX," shouted Ten-chi fighting every clone that he can reach.

-Meanwhile-

The little girl that was asking for Soukyou's help managed to hug him. He only pushed her away.

"My name is Kinami," said the little girl.

"I don't need to tell you my name," said Soukyou glaring at the girl. She took his hand which was nice and warm, and put it inside her shirt so he can feel her breast he was blushing and no doubt about to have a nose bleed, he took his hand and face the other direction.

"What's your problem?" questioned Soukyou embarrassed.

"My problem is you,"

-End OF Chapter 4-

_**Whoa Another chapter down. Alrighty then what do you guys think about this chapter. I'm sorry about the cliffhanger but I hope it was alright. NOW to thank the nice people who favorite my story and me and did story alert and author alert! **_

_**Nina: we would like to thank the following people for favorite story**_:

Greyghost14 

_**Shareece**_

_**Nekokyuurei**_

_**Paladin-kriss**_

_**Aznphysicsfreak **_

_**Kimi: Now for those who added this story to story alert;**_

_**Rayline Li**_

_**Aznphysicsfreak**_

_**Phoenixknight 07**_

_**Narutofreak0**_

_**Paladin-kriss**_

_**Nekokyuurei**_

_**Shareece**_

_**Jesse Briceno**_

_**Soukyou: This for those who added NaruHinaforever as favorite author:**_

_**I-love-to-hate-you**_

_**The Nine Tailed Dragon**_

_**ME: Thanks for reading my story and I will took some ideas for consideration. Please drop of a review and thanks to all of those who review, I'm terribly sorry for not mentioning you but you should all know that I am so happy that you guys leave nice comments. Tell next Time!**_

_**-NaruHinaforever **_

_**Ja Nae **_


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

Recap:

The little girl that was asking for Soukyou's help managed to hug him. He only pushed her away.

"My name is Kinami," said the little girl.

"I don't need to tell you my name," said Soukyou glaring at the girl. She took his hand, which was nice and warm, and put it inside her shirt so he can feel her breast he was blushing and no doubt about to have a nosebleed, he took his hand and face the other direction.

"What's your problem?" questioned Soukyou embarrassed.

"My problem is you,"

----

Soukyou had gotten ready to fight this odd girl, known as Kinami, it was an illusion the background changed, and it was a forest. The trees reached up to the sky, the little girl jumped up a tree and she disappeared with the background.

"_Your ganna have to try harder then that!" giggled the little girl_. Her voice was heard threw-out the forest.

Damn it… this girl has me trapped- thought Soukyou 

He jumped up a tree and tried to find her, he almost fell, and the sky went from blue to purple.

"Poor little Uchiha, Ten-chi-kun picked a great one to kill," said Kinami 

"What do you know about Ten-chi?" asked Soukyou

"Why? He didn't tell you?" asked Kinami giggling, "oh-well then I can't tell you!" Little bitch- thought Soukyou 

-Meanwhile-

Back to Kimi and Anju, a mysterious shadow follows them.

"Hey the coward whose hiding come out from hiding," said Anju pointing at the tree the person's in.

The person came out from hiding, it was a familiar person who hunted Anju since she was little.

"Long time no see, Anju," said the man.

"Ren is that you?" asked Anju her beautiful yellow eyes went blank.

"Yeah it's me," said Ren, "And I came back from Hell to get you," added the man.

"Sensei who is he?" asked Kimi, "Sensei are you okay?"

Anju fell to her knees, "it can't be you, Dad killed you!"

"Who is he?" asked Kimi.

"Shut up brat…. That man is not you father Naruto stole you and my Hina away!" shouted Ren

"What?!" said Kimi in shock.

"Do dumbass how the hell did you come back to life!" shouted Anju.

"It nice little boy who goes by Ten-chi brought me back to life," said Ren looking up at the midnight sky, "his dream is just like mine, he wants to kill Naruto and his bratty daughter," added Ren his eyes it went from crazy to maniacal.

"You bastard I'm ganna kill you and make sure you stay died," shouted Anju preparing her bow and chakra arrows.

"Ah-ah you don't want to kill your student now," said Ren holding Kimi in a headlock.

"What the fuck get off of me!" shouted Kimi struggling to let go this man's grip, she kicked him in the nee forcing to let go. "Humph…Never in you fucking mind touch me like that!" shouted Kimi.

"Annoying bitch," cursed Ren, he did some hand seals and touched the ground. It was unbelievable, it was like a horror movie, the died came back, it looked like a million had appeared.

"What is this?" shouted Anju, Kimi ran to her side, she put on this long gloves with finger holes.

"What do we do sensei?" asked Kimi.

"Hold on give me a sec," responded Anju, she is concentrating and tried to listen to Ren's mind.

No use in listening, remember I am you father and know about you mind reading abilities- thought Ren

Damn it- thought Anju 

"My best guess is to take down Ren and the dead will sleep in peace again," said Anju, "hold of as many as you can!"

"Hai!" replied Kimi; she can hear the moans of the dead, now the Ninja who have died are running towards her, she gathered up chakra to her feet and started kicking the dead.

-Back to Nina and Ten-chi-

"You just won't give up will you!" shouted Ten-chi he was on a tree.

"I will never give up to a trash like you Ten-chi," responded Nina, she charged for Ten-chi with her demon shirkuen, she threw at him. Though he caught it, it was only a clone, and the real shirkuen attacked from behind, it got him in the back. He took it out and threw it down to the ground.

"You think that you can get me those pathetic clones," said Ten-chi with a smirk.

"You haven't seen nothing yet!" shouted Nina who summoned a fox, "Unlike my father I am able to summon foxes!" added Nina.

"It's impossible on one man can summon foxes, Mediara Uchiha," said Ten-chi

"Why did you summon me Nina?" asked the fox, he was about 5 feet tall, he had sliver fur and blood red eyes, with a scar on the right eye. 

"Scar I need your help, this person has been annoying me since I became a Genin," said Nina, "Let's finish this," added Nina.

She told Scar her plan, she grabbed a handful of fur while Scar charged with such a fast speed, he threw Nina right at Ten-chi. He dodged it, but Nina performed Kage-Bushin-no-jutsu, and got a clone to throw her up. Then another to threw her straight in Ten-chi while Scar held Ten-chi down. Nina was so close to finishing him up until Ten-chi shouted, "Sharigan!" he captured them all in a Gen-jutsu. He used this method to escape. Kinami, and Ren disappeared as well. Nina undid her jutsu, "Thanks Scar,"

"No problem," replied the fox; that jutsu plus the Kage-Bushin-no-jutsu takes up a lot of chakra she was really exhausted, and could barely walk. Soukyou found her and he carried her on his back; she fell asleep on their way back. He saw Kimi and Anju still in shock.

"Hey I found Nina," said Soukyou when he saw drool on his shirt, "Ah she drooled," shouted Soukyou waking up Nina and a duet of laughter from Kimi and Anju.

"Oh I'm sorry!" said Nina.

"It's okay," replied Soukyou a little disgusted.

"Hey! What happened?" asked Soukyou looking at Kimi and Anju who were beat from fighting.

"It's a long story!" replied Kimi falling on the ground.

"Let's just relax," said Anju.

Nina got up off of Soukyou's back, her eyes where still blood red, Soukyou and Anju were the only ones who noticed this weird change in Nina's eyes.

"Is something the matter?" asked Nina.

"No, nothing at all!" said Soukyou and Anju caught of guard.

-The next day-

Team 7 headed out to the sand village and made it their at night fall. While Anju meet up with the Kazekage, they saw Shikamaru and Temari walking hand in hand. With a small blonde, she had green lazy eyes, and whore glasses. She was from Konha.

"Hey what are you guys doing here?" asked the blonde in a ponytail.

"Hey Kana!" said Kimi.

"Where here on a mission," replied Soukyou.

"Yup," said Nina. When another kid appeared, he has a spiky ponytail, black cheerful eyes, just like his mom.

"I wonder what it's like to be in a group with girls, huh Soukyou?" asked the boy in a dazed, he gained a punch from his sister.

"Knock it off Naku," shouted Kana.

"Hey stop fighting," said Temari

"Naku is acting like a pervert again," replied Kana in a matter-of-fact way.

_-As everyone went to their rooms, and got a good nights sleep they prepared for the next day! Danger lurks in Konha, stay tune to find out tell next time!_

_**Kimi: Now for the thank you!**_

_**Nina: Thanks for those who reviewed:**_

_**Jesse Briceno**_

_**Nekokyuurei**_

_**Aznphysicsfreak**_

_**Ross Cunningham **_


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

_Recap:_

"_I wonder what it's like to be in a group with girls, huh Soukyou?" asked the boy in a dazed, he gained a punch from his sister. _

"_Knock it off Naku," shouted Kana. _

"_Hey stop fighting," said Temari_

"_Naku is acting like a pervert again," replied Kana in a matter-of-fact way._

---

"It's a guy thing," replied Naku

"Perverted thing you mean," fixed Kana.

"Asshole," whispered Naku.

"Dick," replied Kana rolling her eyes, "any ways what are you guys doing here?"

"Mission," replied Soukyou leaning on a wall.

"Yeah," said Kimi, when Anju came out.

"Hey listen up, we are staying here for the night then we are heading out tomorrow so be ready," explained Anju disappearing. The little leaf ninja's went to explore the sand village. The guys followed behind talking about guy stuff and the girls about girl's stuff.

"Hey Nina, when are you going to tell, Soukyou that you like him?" asked Kina.

The blonde turned completely red at this question, "I don't know what you m-mean," replied Nina red as the red sand from the sunset.

"Don't lie look at your face, your so red," replied Kimi pointing at her.

"Come on it's obvious that you like him," stated Kina.

Nina stayed quiet, when Kimi did the unexpected, she took Soukyou's hand and Nina's hand and pushed them to walk together.

"KIMI," shouted Nina.

"I'm not that weird," replied Soukyou kind of hurt.

-Meanwhile-

"So what exactly is your plan?" asked Kina.

"I want those two to spend as much time together as possible," replied Kimi trying to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"Why?" asked Naku.

"Cause their meant to be," replied Kimi.

"How can you tell?" asked Naku again.

"Ah, your such a clueless guy…. Soukyou like's Nina, and she likes him, they just haven't told each other," explained Kimi.

"Oh I see," responded Naku, "Can I help?"

"Why?" asked Kina giving her brother a questionable stare.

"Cause Soukyou is my friend," replied Naku.

-Back with the blonde and raven haired kids-

"Were you attacked by Ten-chi again?" asked Soukyou out of the blue.

"No," lied Nina.

"Are you sure? Your eyes were different back then," replied Soukyou.

"Ano…really?" asked Nina kind of surprised. Soukyou noticed this and cupped her chin so she can look up at him in the eyes. From Kimi, Kina, and Naku's point of view it looked like they were about to kiss.

"OH MY GOD!" shouted Kimi excited; this completely ruined the moment.

Soukyou removed his fingers from Nina's smooth tan chin. She was bright red from embarrassment.

"I think I should-d g-go b-back," stuttered Nina.

"Yeah," replied Soukyou disappointed.

When Kimi saw Nina and Soukyou walk towards them, Kimi just realized that she messed it up.

"So we-e s-should go b-back," said Nina still stuttering.

-When the five went back to the hotel it was a restful night-

In Nina's room, while she slept, Luna came out as a ghost, she saw Nina asleep and a figure enter threw the opened widow.

"So you're the fox," said Ten-chi,

"Yes," replied Luna staring at Ten-chi, the young man looked like a sand village citizens, he had the long brow drape with a hood that covered his onyx eyes. It was hiding his raven spiky hair.

"So what do they call you?" asked Ten-chi sitting on the widow sill.

"Luna, and you?" replied the demon.

"Ten-chi," replied the young boy, he stared at Luna stroke some of the strands of hair from Nina's angelic face.

"Why do you want to take Nina-chan down so quickly?" asked Luna.

"Demons killed my father," spat Ten-chi clenching his fist.

"Not all demons kill humans, don't put us all in the same category," shot Luna.

"Your all the same thing to me," argued Ten-chi.

"Which demon killed your father?" asked Luna.

"Nina's father," replied Ten-chi lowering his gaze to Nina shifting in her sleep.

"Who was your father?" asked Luna.

"A man known as Tobi, but was truly named Madara Uchiha," replied Ten-chi revealing his Sharigan.

"Y-your f-father was M-Madara Uchiha?" asked Luna, "He wanted to take our power...for evil," added Luna.

"He had his dreams," replied Ten-chi walking towards Luna who wanted to protect Nina. He walked right threw her and stroke Nina to wake up, when he saw her beautiful blue orbs open, she sat up right away to find Ten-chi in her room.

"W-what are you doing here?" asked Nina reaching for a weapon.

"Nina relax," said Luna.

"Luna, what's going on?" asked Nina staring at Luna sitting next to her.

"Nina come with me," stated Ten-chi reaching out his hand to Nina, she stared at Luna to see if she can. Luna nodded, and walked right inside of Nina. She put on her Ninja shoes, her sleeping dress reached her knees, and her sleeping dress sleeves were thin. Ten-chi took her bridal style and jumped out of the window. He took her to tallest building so they can talk. It felt kind of weird sitting next to your enemy without a weapon.

"Ten-chi why are you doing this?" asked Nina.

"…"

"Please, I want to know why you're attacking me and trying to kill me," plead Nina.

"Because you have Luna," replied Ten-chi gazing at the stars.

"That can't be it, there has to be more," stated Nina, it was as if she read his mind.

"I can't tell you why," replied Ten-chi, she can see all sorts of emotions in his eyes, but mostly fear. Nina embraced Ten-chi in a hug.

"You can trust me," whispered Nina. A tint of pink appeared on Ten-chi's cheek. He returned the hug and told her, "In time, but now will be friends and enemies," he picked her up and jumped on top of the roofs all the way back to her room. He placed her on the bed.

"Ten-chi you should stop this, I'm sure we can help, my father is a reasonable person," said Nina.

"No, this is my battle, just when we fight don't hold back the trees have eyes," replied Ten-chi disappearing.

I wonder what he meant by 'the trees have eyes'? Asked Luna 

**Yeah, replied Nina gazing out of the window.**

-The Next day-

"Hey Nina you okay?" asked Kimi looking at Nina lost in her thoughts. When she didn't reply Kimi shook her. "Come on Nina respond already!"

"What?" asked Nina staring at Kimi who was frustrated.

"Finally! I was asking you what's wrong?" asked Kimi again.

"Nothing I was just thinking, that's all!" replied Nina.

"Are you thinking about Soukyou again?" asked Kimi smirking.

"No," replied Nina blushing

"Sure," replied Kimi giggling, "HEY NII-CHAN"

"Wait what are you doing?" asked Nina.

"NII-CHAN GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!"

"What the hell do you want!" replied Soukyou annoyed.

"Take care of Nina-chan for me, I have to asked Anju-sensei something," said Kimi with a playful smile.

**-End of Chapter 6-**

**Thanks for reading. Please drop of a review. I also put on my profile Kimi and Nina. It's an example of what I thought they looked like.**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 

_Recap:_

"_Sure," replied Kimi giggling, "HEY NII-CHAN"_

"_Wait what are you doing?" asked Nina. _

"_NII-CHAN GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!" _

"_What the hell do you want!" replied Soukyou annoyed. _

"_Take care of Nina-chan for me, I have to asked Anju-sensei something," said Kimi with a playful smile._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As they walked together that silence was strong, but little did they know that someone was watching from the shadows. Ten-chi was watching the two ninja's walk closely together; he couldn't help but feel jealous.

Damn why do I feel so jealous watching Nina and Soukyou walk together –Thought Ten-chi disappearing.

"Hey Nina was meaning to ask you about the time when your eye's changed…they were a blood red," explained Soukyou interesting his hands in his pocket.

"I r-really d-don't know what your talking about," replied Nina blushing as she watched Soukyou face getting so close. "Soukyou-kun what are y-you doing?" asked Nina.

"Just making sure that your eyes are back to normal," replied Soukyou backing off.

I hope Anju doesn't read my mind and figure out that I meet with Ten-chi last night and hugged him,

'**She might, since your thinking it right now!' replied Luna brushing her long beautiful hair. **

'**Plus there's something weird about that boy, his not evil but you can't keep your guard down Nina-Chan!'**

Don't worry I won't 

"YOU DID WHAT!" shouted Anju who clearly read her little sister's mind.

"What did you do?" asked Kimi watching her sensei shout.

"Yeah what did you do?" asked Soukyou.

"Nothing!" replied Nina nervously. When Kimi up and stretched out her collar to make sure that she didn't have any adult contact last night.

"She's clean," stated Kimi.

"Clean of what?" asked Nina.

"You didn't make out with anyone so no need to worry Nina is still a virgin," announced Kimi.

"Kimi-chan why did you…. shout…that?" asked Nina.

"Let's stop here for a second," announced Anju grabbing her sister's arm and pulling her to a private place, "what the hell were you think last night…hugging an enemy," shouted Anju.

"I-i…"

"You nothing, you know what would of happened if he killed you! Come on Nina you're a ninja use your brain…when you see Ten-chi you have to fight him," stated Anju.

"I know," said Nina weakly.

"Well you better know," said Anju calming down.

"But Anju he isn't evil, you heard Luna, I just have to keep my guard up, I know that he isn't bad," explained Nina looking down.

"When we get home we have to talk this over with dad," stated Anju walking off towards the other. Nina was starting to cry. When the same person who she was told to fight appeared.

"Nina-chan I'm sorry about this whole mess," said Ten-chi sitting next to her.

"Why do we have to fight?" asked Nina looking into his onyx eyes.

"Because _**he**_ won't allow us to get along he wants the demons," replied Ten-chi.

"Whose he?" asked Nina.

"He is my father Nina-chan…he doesn't know that I'm talking to you without fighting," replied Ten-chi, "I should be going," added the Uchiha.

"Go where?" asked Soukyou who appeared behind a tree.

"Well if it isn't my dear cousin," smirked Ten-chi.

"Cousin?" asked Soukyou.

"Oh you don't know, I'm your cousin or a relative because of my father the man who started the Uchiha clan is reborn and I have to obey," responded Ten-chi, his voicing lowered he was about to cry.

"Ten-chi?" asked Nina, "why don't you come with us?"

"I can't," replied Ten-chi.

"Why not?"

"Madara Uchiha would search for me and use to kill you family I can't allow him to hurt you Nina-chan," replied the boy he quickly embraced the girl in a hug surprising her and Soukyou who was in ranged with jealously.

"Please take care and remember the trees have eyes," said Ten-chi making a few quick hand signs and disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"Let's go," said Soukyou with a harsh tone.

"Soukyou-kun, are you okay?" asked Nina taking his arm, he just pushed her aside and continued to walk ahead. When they reached Anju they started to run on top of the trees and heading for Konha.

When they reached there home town Team 7 went home.

"Hey you two have been quiet did you get into a fight?" asked Kimi standing in between her older brother and friend.

When they separated Anju and Nina went home to the Uzumaki residents.

"Nina, Anju how was your mission?" asked Hinata embracing her daughters in a hug.

"It's went okay," replied Nina a little sad she ran into her room only to be caught by Naruto.

"Come here, something happened," stated Naruto lifting up his daughter on his back.

"Nothing happened dad," replied Nina.

"Come on Nina we have to tell them eventually," mentioned Anju.

"Tell us what?" asked Hinata.

"That our own little Nina actually talked to Ten-chi," replied Anju.

"What?" said Naruto and Hinata.

"Did that scum touch you?" asked Naruto placing his daughter down.

"No," replied Nina.

"What happened Nina your worrying me what happened?" asked Hinata.

"Nothing okay!" shouted Nina pushing her fathers hand aside and running out of the house. Naruto followed behind. They were both sitting on the Hokage mountain.

"Nina what happened?" asked Naruto.

"We only talked," replied Nina hugging herself.

"Did he harm you physically or mentally?" asked Naruto.

"No dad," replied Nina, "he isn't really bad,"

"He isn't?"

"He is forced to work for his father named Madara Uchiha… he warned me, he even hugged me," explained Nina blushing.

"He what?!" shouted Naruto.

"It was only a hug," stated Nina trying to calm her father down. When Luna came out of her body.

"Your Naruto Uzumaki, how's my dad?" asked the ghostly figure known as Luna.

"You're his daughter? Wait he has a daughter?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah it's a long story?" replied Nina.

"Please Uzumaki-san Ten-chi isn't evil his heart is blind, if you help him I'm sure he will change!" plead Luna.

"Please dad," begged Nina.

"Fine, but no boys until your 15," stated Naruto crossing his arms on his chest.

"Oh thank you dad!" shouted Nina hugging her dad and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah, yeah," replied Naruto, "now come on back home before Hinata's gets worried,"

"Hai!" replied Nina, Luna had faded into Nina's body.

Then Ten-chi appeared right before there very eyes. He stood there looking at Naruto who tried to but on a fake smile.

"So your Ten-chi," stated Naruto almost spiting those words out.

"You're the wielder of the Kyubi right?" asked Ten-chi.

"Ten-chi this is my father, what are you doing here?" asked the blonde.

"I came to warn you," replied Ten-chi when he stepped closer the moonlight reflected on a huge bruise on his face.

"Ten-chi what happened to you?" asked Naruto.

"My father," responded Ten-chi.

"He harmed because we meet or because he wanted to?" asked Nina.

"Both but mostly because we meet," replied Ten-chi ignoring the fact that Naruto's right there he walked up to Nina and told her, "don't worry I'll be fine," It looked like a romance seen and Naruto's father side kicked in and got in the middle.

"So Ten-chi what would happen if your father meets me," stated Naruto crossing his arms on his chest, "cause last time I checked he wanted to find me,"

"My father is known as Madara Uchiha," replied Ten-chi understanding why Naruto went in between them.

"So Ten-chi why don't you join us for dinner," afford Naruto.

"Sure," replied Ten-chi uneasy.

"Good! Now come on!" shouted Naruto grabbing Nina and Ten-chi's hand and poof away with the ninja's. When they arrived at the Uzumaki residents, Hinata wondered who the strange boy was.

"Ano Hinata-chan do you think that we have room for one more?" asked Naruto.

"S-sure," replied Hinata. When the dinner was served thanks to Anju Naruto grabbed Hinata into their room.

"Naruto-kun who is that strange boy?" asked Hinata.

"His name is Ten-chi," replied Naruto.

"Ten-chi wasn't he the same one who harassed Nina, why would you bring him?" asked Hinata.

"It seems that Ten-chi isn't the problem it was his father Madara Uchiha," replied Naruto hugging his wife.

"Madara Uchiha is back?" asked Hinata shock, "Naruto-kun what if he comes back for you, Anju and Nina," added the scared woman.

"I'm not close to Hokage for nothing, I'm protect my family," replied Naruto giving his wife a quick kiss on the lips.

"I love you Naruto," mentioned Hinata

"I love you too," replied Naruto getting a passionate kiss from Hinata. He lifted her up and placed her on the bed.

-Outside the room-

You can hear Hinata moaning Naruto's name.

"This is so embarrassing," mumbled Nina blushing.

"That shows that mom and dad love each other," stated Anju.

"So parents are suppose to moan and kiss when they love each other?" asked Ten-chi.

"Pretty much," said Anju.

"My parents never loved each other, my father forced a women that was very beautiful to make love with him," stated Ten-chi creating an awkward silence.

"I'm sorry," said Nina.

"For what I should be," replied Ten-chi.

"Well it's getting late and mom and dad sound like they stopped probably from realizing that we are still here," stated Anju, "So let's go to bed, Ten-chi you can stay in the guest room," added Anju.

When they went to be Naruto and Hinata peeked out of the door to see that they went to bed.

"I guess we should have waited," stated Hinata hugging her husband.

"Yeah I guess so, but I couldn't resist I love you so much," replied Naruto hugging Hinata so her bare skin can touch his. "Me too!" replied Hinata kissing him.

**-End of Chapter 7-**

**Okay another chapter down. I hope you like the little NaruHina part at the end. I was considering on making a little SasuSaku in the next chapter. So tell me what you think, and I have to study some more Japanese honorifics. **

**Now thanks to those who added my story to their favorites:**

**ct3me**

**Vampire-cutie18**

**Now for those who still read on Sudden Love part 1 this is thanks to you guys:**

**The Nine Tailed Dragon**

**Hinataloraine**

**Favorite Story:**

**The Nine Tailed Dragon**

**SaiFa**

**Animedude15**

**Hinataloraine**

**elite 023**

**ihavnolife45**

**Narutoobsession2**

**dragonzak**

**Akimasu Hatachi**

**For those who still read Because of you thanks:**

**Animedude15**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 

_Recap:_

"_My parents never loved each other, my father forced a women that was very beautiful to make love with him," stated Ten-chi creating an awkward silence. _

"_I'm sorry," said Nina. _

"_For what I should be," replied Ten-chi. _

"_Well it's getting late and mom and dad sound like they stopped probably from realizing that we are still here," stated Anju, "So let's go to bed, Ten-chi you can stay in the guest room," added Anju. _

_When they went to be Naruto and Hinata peeked out of the door to see that they went to bed. _

"_I guess we should have waited," stated Hinata hugging her husband. _

"_Yeah I guess so, but I couldn't resist I love you so much," replied Naruto hugging Hinata so her bare skin can touch his. "Me too!" replied Hinata kissing him._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Somewhere else- unknown place…

"Ten-chi you think that your helping the Kyubi bitch, but your bringing her to her doom," said a mysterious voice.

-Back in Konha-

"Ah morning time," said Nina waking up to find Kimi staring at her.

"So why didn't you tell me that Ten-chi is living with you!" asked Kimi annoyed.

"O-oh that I-it was s-so sudden," replied Nina.

"So that explains why Soukyou is in a bad mood," stated Kimi.

"Oh he is still upset," said Nina to find Ten-chi wearing the same cloak standing on the window sill.

"Ten-chi how was your night?" asked Nina.

"Okay," replied Ten-chi staring at Kimi.

"My name is Kimi Uchiha," said the girl in blue.

"My name is Ten-chi Uchiha," replied the boy.

"Excuse? Did you just say Uchiha!" choked Kimi.

"Yea cousin," replied Ten-chi enjoying her reaction.

"What the FUCK!" shouted Kimi grabbing Ten-chi's collar and dragged him back to her house, to find Sasuke walking out.

"Dad don't tell me that his my cousin," plead Kimi.

"Cousin?" asked Sasuke.

"My name is Ten-chi Uchiha," replied the boy.

"Uchiha? Whose your father?" asked Sasuke in a demanding tone.

"Madara Uchiha," replied the boy.

"WHAT?! He is still alive?" asked Sasuke.

"Yes he is," replied Ten-chi.

"Itachi is he died or alive?" asked Sasuke balling up a fist.

"No, Itachi died," replied Ten-chi.

"Does Naruto know?" asked Sasuke,

"Yeah, he does," replied Ten-chi when Nina came in.

"Gomen uncle," said Nina.

"Well either way, Naruto, Sakura and I have a mission, so we will talk about this later," stated Sasuke leaving.

"Nina-chan sorry about this morning," said Ten-chi scratching the back of his head.

"It's okay, Kimi, can I please speak with you?" asked Nina. When the two girls ran up to Kimi's room.

"Do you like Ten-chi?" asked Kimi out of the blue.

"What?" asked Nina.

"Do you love him?" asked Kimi again.

"No…he is more like a brother," replied Nina.

"Good," said Kimi.

"Why did you ask?"

"I just wanted to make sure, because that guy there's something about him, that trouble's me," replied Kimi, "Plus you love Soukyou," added Kimi smirking. Nina was blushing not knowing that three boys were listening to her. Ten-chi was inches away from their door, Soukyou was hiding in Kimi's room, while Naruto was standing on the side of the house.

'Damn she has a first crush'- thought Naruto, 'Now I know how Hiashi felt when he heard Hinata loved me,'

'She already loves someone else,' thought Ten-chi.

'How can I tell her, how I feel,' thought Soukyou blushing.

-------

Next Day

"Come on my mom let's go do something together?" asked Nina.

"Where would you like to go?" asked Hinata.

"Anywhere," replied Nina.

"All right, I going to take you to the one place where I would kiss you father and watch the sun set," replied Hinata hugging herself and closing her eyes. While swinging her body and blushing.

"Sounds like fun," replied Nina.

-Meanwhile at the Hokage mountain-

"This is the spot on where your father would embrace me and tell me that he 'loves' me," said Hinata.

"When did you and dad meet?" asked Nina.

"Well it all stared on that one mission,"

_(a/n: I'm going to change it up a little, from Hinata's point of view, so it's going to start different)_

_We were assigned a mission with Sakura. Of course Sakura knew about my crush on Naruto ever since I was 7 no younger. She tried to find a way to get us together, when she pushed me in front of Naruto, causing me to faint. Ever since I was little, every time I was near Naruto I stutter, faint or blush. He of course had no idea. We were forced to share a tent, and let me tell you, the first night was impossible, when we woke up the next day Naruto had his strong arms around me. He was a kind, handsome, brave, courageous person. When we reached the village hidden in the skies, that's where we meet Anju, she was shy at first and when she lead us to a bathe house, she tricked us into going into a mix bathe. And let me tell you, when this pervert tried to seduce me Naruto-kun saved me, and carried me into our room. Since we ordered a one-room place, Anju and Sakura slept in the living room and Naruto and me shared ours. When Anju tagged along with us the next day, we played around, and Naruto started showing how he would be an awesome father. _

"And he is," interrupted Nina.

_Well Anju fell asleep in between us when we sat down a park bench. The sunset was amazing, I finally told him how I felt. He said, "I should have been the one to tell you that I love you," _

_I started crying and he cupped my chin and kissed me so passionate. After that day we only spend time together. _

"Wow mom, it seems like you and dad go far back," said Nina resting her back on the cool green grass and watched the clouds go by. Hinata joined her.

"So how's about you Nina, do you have a crush on someone?" asked Hinata giggling, watching her daughter blush.

"Maybe," replied Nina closing her eyes.

"Who is it?" asked Hinata.

"Soukyou-kun," replied Nina.

"Wow that reminds me something funny," said Hinata.

"What? Does it remind you of?" asked Nina.

"Your dad's first kiss?" said Hinata.

"Weren't you his first kiss?" asked Nina confused.

"Nope, it was Sasuke," stated Hinata.

"What?! How?" asked Nina.

_When your father was 12 years old he use to have a crush on Sakura, but she loves Sasuke. Sasuke was acting all tough, and Naruto, he jumped in front of him. When the kid behind him heard shouting he thought it was a fight and pushed poor Naruto forward and he kissed Sasuke. _

"Are you serious!" shouted Nina.

"Yeah," replied Hinata.

"Because something like that happened to me, and it was with Soukyou," stated Nina blushing.

"So you already shared your first kiss?" asked Hinata.

"Hai but it was only by accident," replied Nina, "Kimi had pushed him forward and bam we kiss,"

"No romance in other words," said Hinata.

"Hai," replied Nina.

"Well how's about we go get some ramen," stated Hinata, someone was watching them and he was someone from the past.

_-End of Chapter 8-_

_Okay this is chapter 8, and it's probably obvious who the mysterious person is. Well stay tune until next time !_

_Arigatou for reading! _


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 

Recap:

"_Because something like that happened to me, and it was with Soukyou," stated Nina blushing. _

"_So you already shared your first kiss?" asked Hinata. _

"_Hai but it was only by accident," replied Nina, "Kimi had pushed him forward and bam we kiss,"_

"_No romance in other words," said Hinata. _

"_Hai," replied Nina. _

"_Well how's about we go get some ramen," stated Hinata, someone was watching them and he was someone from the past._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Meanwhile-

"Hey Ten-chi," shouted Kimi waving her hand in the air.

"Hai," replied the boy.

"I've got a few questions to ask you," stated Kimi.

"As I," added Soukyou.

"Of course ask away," replied Ten-chi.

"Okay…for starters, where is your father?" asked Kimi.

"Everywhere," replied Ten-chi

"What do you mean?" asked Soukyou confused.

"He could be listening to us right know," stated Ten-chi.

"Nani!" shouted Kimi.

"Hai," replied Ten-chi bowing his head.

"Does he have any alliances?" asked Soukyou.

"Hai," replied the Uchiha.

"Who?" asked Kimi.

"A man that goes by the name of Ren, he died not to long ago, about twelve years ago," responded Ten-chi.

"Ren? Who is Ren?" asked Kimi puzzled.

"I don't know but some how he wants to kill Naruto and Nina…but for Hinata he has a few things in store that are toooo adult for me to explain," explained Ten-chi.

"So Hinata and Nina are in danger we have to go find them!" stated Kimi.

"Let's go," shouted Soukyou.

-Back to Ramen place-

"Arigatou," said Hinata and Nina waving off to the Ramen shop owner and his daughter.

Hinata stopped on her tracks when they walked passed the ramen shop.

"Show yourself!" shouted Hinata.

"Huh?!" shouted Nina confused when the leafs from the tree soon twirled around them.

"Genjutsu," stated Hinata, she grabbed Nina and helped her tight as Shirkuens were aimed for Nina. They all hit Hinata hard on the back.

"Mom!" shouted Nina as she watched blood drip on her cheeks.

"Nina run," said Hinata tearing.

"No I won't leave you," replied Nina crying.

"Isn't that sweet," chuckled the attacker, "Beauty and the child of the Beast,"

"Ren," growled Hinata taking out the weapons from her back and healing herself.

"Ren who's Ren?" asked Nina standing up.

"It's a long story," replied Hinata.

"Come on Hina-chan why don't you tell her of our relationship," stated Ren chuckling.

"Relationship? What did he mean by relationship?" asked Nina confused.

"Don't listen to him," said Hinata, "He is lying to you, he was married to my aunt who was named Hina…that crazy old sack of bags thinks that I am Hina," added Hinata.

"Please child she is lying to you we even had sex and created Anju," stated Ren.

"It's not true that was my Aunt," shouted Hinata running after Ren when he did some quick hand signs.

"Summon of the sprits," shouted Ren. Dead bodies emerged from the ground in there tombstones, two women grabbed Hinata's arms, as the moon light reflected on their faces Hinata saw that they were young. They were clothes that only priestess would wear.

"Nina run," shouted Hinata but it was too late old ninjas that looked ancient grabbed Nina.

"Hehehehe now I got you my little flower," stated Ren as he cupped Hinata's chin she spat in his face.

"Let go of Nina," demanded Hinata.

"I'm sorry my dear but my boss wants Nina and…Naruto," replied Ren.

"Why?" asked Hinata glaring at Ren.

"Because he brought me back to life and gave me these powers," replied Ren he tried to kiss Hinata but she bit her lower lip.

"Leave my family alone," shouted Hinata activating her Byakugan. She did gentle fist on the sprits and they let go. She ran towards the ninjas holding Nina down, and attacked them with full force. They let go and disappeared. Nina summoned a few foxes. "Summoning jutsu," shouted Nina. Scar appeared, along with a few others.

"_What's going on?" asked Scar. _

"Attack of the dead… this man Ren is out to get us we have to lead them to another battle place," replied Nina taking out some weapons.

"Nina you know what to do," shouted Hinata. Both of the Uzumaki's ran up to a tree along with the foxes.

"Where are we going?" asked Nina.

"To your father he should be near the gates of Konha," said Hinata.

-At the gates-

"Man what a day," said Naruto yawning, when he saw Kimi, Soukyou and Ten-chi run towards them.

"Kimi, Soukyou? What are you doing here?" asked Sakura.

"Where's Nina, and Hinata?" asked Naruto worried.

"I am afraid that they might be in danger…do you anyone by the name of Ren?" asked Ten-chi.

"Ren? I thought he was died," stated Sakura.

"Mom you guys know him?" asked Kimi.

"Long story short, that crack head is dangerous and we need to find Hinata and Nina," replied Naruto when he saw Hinata and Nina running towards them. But behind them was a whole army of died people.

"Hinata-chan," shouted Naruto when she ran into his arms along with Nina.

"Dad we need your help," said Nina when Scar stood by her side.

"_Lady Nina we need your guidance," said Scar. _

"So Ren's behind this," said Naruto.

"I don't know how he came back but his back," stated Hinata.

"Did he hurt you?" asked Naruto, his eyes starting to change into red eyes.

"He did," replied Nina for her mom.

"That bastard is ganna die for the second time," shouted Naruto tightening his headband.

"Well, Well if it isn't Naruto," chuckled Ren walking threw the group of died people.

"Ren I thought we killed you 12 years ago," shouted Naruto his hands changed into claws.

"Well Guess whose back," replied Ren.

"Itachi," mumbled Sasuke as he saw his older brother in front of the army.

"Orchimaru, and all of the Akatsuki are back," said Sakura in horror as she saw all of those who they killed back.

"We need back up," said Nina, "Rosy go tell Anju, Kakashi, and Tsuande about the attack and hurry," added Nina.

"_Hai," replied the pink and silvered fox. _

"Well hold them off," said Kimi.

As everyone charged for the army a huge red toad appeared before their very eyes.

"Boss I'm ganna need your help," said Naruto standing on the huge toad.

"_Ah Kid I'm getting to old for this," said the giant toad. _

"Scar let's go fight," said Nina when Luna stopped her, she came out of her body.

"Nina this jutsu is only working because of the full moon," stated Luna.

"Then what am I suppose to do?" asked Nina.

"Some how block the moon light or trap Ren in a Genjutsu and that can call off the jutsu," explained Luna.

"That's going to be a little hard," said Nina

"If you guys work together you'll do it," said Luna.

Nina's started to change, her long blonde hair was getting spikier, he eyes changed to look just like Naruto's and she also got claws and a tale came out. Red chakra surrounded her.

"Go get them," said Luna.

Nina and Scar ran at the same speed killing those in their way along with Soukyou and Kimi who had just gotten their Sharigan.

"Cool I can see their chakra," stated Kimi jumping up in the air and landing on one of undead shoulder.

"I'm surprised that they even have chakra," stated Soukyou.

"Son it's time for you to fight," stated Madara Uchiha as he appeared behind Ten-chi's back.

No one noticed as they charged for the enemy. Sakura punched one of the soldiers into a line full of them, they all disappeared, Sasuke used his lightening blade and hit about a 100 of them. But as they disappeared more appeared.

"Damn it," cursed Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun what are we suppose to do?" asked Sakura punched another dozen onto the ground.

"I don't know," replied Sasuke when he was face to face with Itachi.

"Foolish little brother," said the Genjutsu master.

"Fucking older brother," cursed Sasuke.

_**-End of Chapter 9-**_

_**As a new war begins, what's ganna happen? Well stay tune until next time. **_

_**Gomen for taking forever to write a new chapter, since I didn't go to school today because of this freaken cold, flu or whatever this damn disease is. I got to stay home and since I had nothing to do I worked on my story. So I hope you like it :D**_

_**-NaruHinaforever**_

_**Both Sudden Love and Sudden Love 2**_

_**This is for those who added my story to their favorites:**_

_**Aimefreak012194**_

_**Shigami Lord**_

_**Skanimelover**_

_**Draco525**_

_**Kage-Bunshin Master **_

_**Naruto master of the jutsu's**_

_**Favorite Author:**_

_**PaulRap Raptor**_

_**Draco525**_

_**Ashdwarka**_

_**Kage-Bunshin Master**_

_**StarlightSparkles **_

_**For those who put my story on Story Alert:**_

_**Kage-Bunshin Master**_

_**Draco525**_

_**Ren Uchiha **_

_**Naruto master of the jutsu's **_

_**Also for those who added me to Author Alert:**_

_**Nekokyuurei**_

_**A1steaksauc3**_

_**Kage-Bunshin Master**_

_**Ja ne **_


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 

_Recap:_

"_I'm surprised that they even have chakra," stated Soukyou. _

"_Son it's time for you to fight," stated Madara Uchiha as he appeared behind Ten-chi's back. _

_No one noticed as they charged for the enemy. Sakura punched one of the soldiers into a line full of them, they all disappeared, Sasuke used his lightening blade and hit about a 100 of them. But as they disappeared more appeared. _

"_Damn it," cursed Sasuke. _

"_Sasuke-kun what are we suppose to do?" asked Sakura punched another dozen onto the ground. _

"_I don't know," replied Sasuke when he was face to face with Itachi. _

"_Foolish little brother," said the Genjutsu master. _

"_Fucking older brother," cursed Sasuke._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Nina what are we suppose to do?" asked Kimi.

"We need to either block the moon light or trap Ren in a Genjutsu," replied Nina.

"Nina you look different after this you have a lot to explain," said Kimi charging for some ninjas. When a man with pale skin and long black hair appeared in front of her. She noticed that he looked like a snake and his tongue was freaken long.

"So your Sasuke-kun's child," said the pale man.

"Who are you?" asked Kimi.

"Orchimaru," replied the white snake, "and I want your eyes," added the man charging for Kimi she added chakra to her feet and jumped up higher then before.

"You fucking crack head," shouted Kimi, "I just got my Sharigan and I am not giving them up," added the young girl landing on the top of a tree. Soukyou attacked Orchimaru from behind right on the heart then slashed his head off. But he came back to life.

"What the fuck is going here?" asked Soukyou backing off.

"Back up is here," shouted Sakura.

"Mom who are these people?" asked Kimi jumping down near her mother.

"I don't know but they died once already," replied Sakura.

"Kimi, Soukyou I have a plan," shouted Nina, "But I'm ganna need your help,"

"Hai," shouted Kimi and Soukyou running towards the young Uzumaki.

"If we work together we can attack Ren," said Nina, "But we need a distraction," added the blond.

"Distraction I got that covered," said Kimi.

"Here take him," replied Nina summoning another fox, "Regardless of his size Chaba is very useful take care of him,"

"Don't worry we won't die silly," replied Kimi, "Okay Chaba-kun let's kick some ass,"

"_Hai," replied the little fox. _

"Kimi try to make all of the zombies run towards your direction and if any allies come by tell them of the plan and tell them to help you out," said Nina.

"Hai…oh and if we don't make it alive I just want Soukyou to know that Nina has a huge crush on you and Soukyou feels the same way," shouted Kimi running towards the middle of the zombies.

"Kimi," shouted Nina blushing though it was hard to see threw all of the red chakra.

"Let's go Nina," said Soukyou blushing as well.

They saw Naruto fighting off some rows of the dead. When he saw another man with blond spiky hair holding a strange Kunife. It was the fourth Hokage himself, standing in front of Naruto. Naruto froze as he watched his father run towards his and was about to kill him. Naruto pushed him away.

"Even if you are my father I will not be killed," shouted Naruto he was evenly matched up to the fourth Hokage.

"Mom?" asked Hinata as she walked up to a familiar woman with blue hair.

"My child," replied the woman, she ran up to Hinata and was about to kill her. She had a sword right on her throat and Hinata couldn't move she was too scared.

"Shadow possession jutsu," said Shikamaru, he then choked the woman with a shadow hand.

"A-arigatou Shikamaru," stuttered Hinata trying to get over seeing her mother died for the second time.

"Don't give up," replied the young Nara, "Don't die you have a daughter and a husband and I believe another baby is coming up,"

"Huh?! How did you know?" asked Hinata.

"Does Naruto know?" asked Shikamaru.

"No," replied Hinata.

"You better go find shelter so you can protect that child," said Shikamaru. Anju just came ran up to Hinata. "Uzumaki Anju take Hinata to the hospital," commanded Shikamaru.

"Huh? Mom did something happen?" asked Anju.

"I'm pregnant," replied Hinata placing her hand on her stomach.

"Another kid, well I better take you to the hospital," said Anju picking up her mom and carried her on her back.

"Tsuande-sama I'll go take mom to the hospital but I'll come back," said Anju facing the 5th Hokage.

"Don't worry protect the hospital while we take care of them out here," said Tsuande, "and take Sakura with you they might need some medical ninja's in the hospital," added the Hokage.

-Meanwhile-

"_Nina what are we going to do?" asked Scar. _

"I'm going to hold to you and I want you run as fast as you can and then I'll jump up and hopefully end this with Soukyou's help…Soukyou-kun I'm ganna need you to hold on to me and when I jump we both are going to attack Ren-teme," said Nina.

"Nina-chan I'm so sorry for what my father is doing," said Ten-chi appearing behind her.

"Ten-chi what are you doing here?" asked Nina.

"My father wants me to bring you to him," replied Ten-chi lowering his gaze to the ground.

"Don't go Nina it's a trap," said Soukyou looking at the two.

"I'll go and I want you Soukyou to finish this," stated Nina.

"Nina you can't,"

"No I have to go," replied Nina, "Please don't forget if anything happens I will always love you," added the young Uzumaki.

"I love you too," replied Soukyou taking Nina into his arms and kissing her lightly on the lips. When they let go Nina and Ten-chi disappeared.

"Kid don't underestimate my master she may look weak but there is a lot more to her then meets the eye…so let's finish this so we can help," said Scar.

"Hai," replied Soukyou.

-Meanwhile-

"Well, well Nina-chan your Naruto's daughter, your quiet developed for your age," said the leader.

"Father I did as you were told and now you were going to call of the army," said Ten-chi.

"Your too kind let Konha suffer for all what they have done," said Madara.

"But you said if I bring Nina-chan you would call of the army," argued Ten-chi rising his voice.

"Shut the Fuck up you worthless piece of shit," shouted Madara punching his son so hard that he landed on the wall.

"Ten-chi are you okay?" asked Nina running towards him, she tried to heal him.

"Don't worry about him but worry about your mother and father," said the leader chuckling.

"What the hell is your problem?" asked Nina standing up red chakra started whooshing out, "I'm ganna make you pay for all that you have done," added Nina glaring at the man.

"Oh I'm so scared," replied Madara Uchiha laughing, "I guess you don't love your family, cause they are about to die," added the Uchiha.

"What's your problem?" asked Nina.

"My problem is you," replied Uchiha, "You are happy with a family, and because of your damn father he killed me and now I want to kill him,"

"Kuso," mumbled Nina, "You summoned the nine-tail fox and when its power was used against you were killed," shouted Nina.

"You know Nina-chan you are just like me," replied the older man.

"No I am not," mumbled Nina.

"What was that I couldn't quite catch that," replied Madara.

"I SAID NO I AM NOT!" shouted Nina running towards him when he placed a paper on her forehead which drain away all of her chakra and she couldn't use Luna's chakra. She landed on the floor she just passed out.

"You demons are all the same you can't control power and now look at you, you worthless piece of trash," said the Uchiha kicking Nina. She grabbed his foot and forced him down on the floor.

"This far from over," stated Nina coughing up some blood. She formed some hand seals, "Kage Bushin No Jutsu," shouted Nina the room was packed with her clones. They all charged for the man he tried to dodge her moves, but as her anger raised her strength doubled. She added chakra to her fight gaining some speed and she kicked out of the room.

"You little bitch," cursed the leader whapping of some blood from his mouth.

_**-End of Chapter 10-**_

_**I hope you like my story. Also thanks to all of those who review and added my story to favorites, story alert, and me. Also those who just read it arigatou to you all. Also happy Holidays, and a happy new year. **_


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

_Recap:_

"_This far from over," stated Nina coughing up some blood. She formed some hand seals, "Kage Bushin No Jutsu," shouted Nina the room was packed with her clones. They all charged for the man he tried to dodge her moves, but as her anger raised her strength doubled. She added chakra to her fight gaining some speed and she kicked out of the room. _

"_You little bitch," cursed the leader whapping of some blood from his mouth._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A cloud that just passed by covered the moon and all of the zombies disappeared.

"What's going on?" asked Naruto when he looked around to try to find his family, he couldn't find Hinata nor Nina. Tsuande ran up to Naruto.

"Hey Naruto don't worry about Hinata she went to the hospital I believe she has something to tell you," said Tsuande, "as for Nina she went after the guy,"

"Kuso," cursed Naruto, "Is Anju with Hinata-chan?" asked Naruto.

"Hai," replied the Hokage.

"I'll go find Nina," stated Naruto, "Try to hold them off,"

"I got your back," said Tsuande, "Just be careful,"

"Of course," stated Naruto giving her, his famous fox grin just like his father.

-Meanwhile-

"Where's the brat?" asked Ren being guarded by a row of zombies.

"Her name is Nina and she is not a brat!" shouted Soukyou, " I don't like you old man so your ganna die,"

"Good luck with that the only way to kill me is to kill my master," explained Ren laughing manically.

"You bastard," cursed Soukyou activating his Sharigan, "Prepare to die!"

-Nina Vs. Madara Uchiha-

"Give it up little girl," chuckled Madara holding Nina by the throat.

"I will not give up!" said Nina coughing, she grabbed the Uchiha's arm and she took her free hand it was a claw and she scratched his face.

"You fucking fox," shouted Madara Uchiha covering up his face and trying to stop the blood from rushing.

"You can call me whatever the hell you want to but you can't take away my will to defend the innocent," shouted Nina.

"I'll teach you to mess with me," said Madara he trapped Nina in a Genjutsu. Then he summoned up a crystal container. It was unbreakable; it forced her to fall asleep. "Damn fox brought up a strong fight…but she is only bait…Ten-chi watch her and don't think about freeing her I can only break it!" said Madara covering up his face with a mask.

"Hai father," replied Ten-chi, with the tone of anger and sorrow mixed.

When Madara left the room Ten-chi studied the crystal and saw her sleeping. He threw a shirkuen at the window when Naruto caught it.

"Ten-chi what happened to my daughter?" asked Naruto pissed.

"…."

"Well answer me!" shouted Naruto outraged.

"My father he trapped her in this thing," replied Ten-chi touching the crystal.

"Is there anyone way to get her out?" asked Naruto.

"Only my father can let her out," replied Ten-chi, who at that moment felt like it was all his fault.

"Well get her out but I need your help," stated Naruto tightening his headband.

"Of course," replied Ten-chi looking up to Naruto.

-Meanwhile with Ren-

"All I want his Hinata-chan," whined Ren.

"She isn't yours she belongs to Naruto-san," shouted Soukyou, "Gokakyu no jutsu (fireball jutsu)"

A huge fireball hits Ren but was blocked by a zombie.

"Face it kid, I will not die again," stated Ren.

"I will not give up," shouted Soukyou aiming at Ren with his demon wind Shirkuen. It went threw 6 zombies and hit Ren on his leg so it was hard for him to run.

"Kuso DAMN YOU KID!" shouted Ren disappearing as the sun started to rise.

"It's over for now," mumbled Soukyou.

"Something happen to my young master she isn't fighting and she isn't moving I can sense it," stated Scar disappearing in poof of smoke.

**Nina I'm coming- thought Soukyou. **

He started to feel dizzy and fainted.

-A few hours later-

"Huh? Where am I?" asked Soukyou sitting up he was clearly in the hospital.

"Soukyou-nii-chan your okay," said Kimi relief she only had on a few bandages.

"Kimi…where's Nina?" asked Soukyou.

"Oh…she isn't here," replied Kimi looking down.

"Where is she?" asked Soukyou.

"You can't see her," replied Kimi tears rolling down her pale cheek.

"Why?"

"Your in no condition to leave," replied Kimi whapping away the tears.

"Damn it where is she?" asked Soukyou losing his patience.

"Calm down son she is with her family," replied Sasuke entering the room, "but let's just say she isn't herself,"

"What do you mean?" asked Soukyou.

-A few explanations later-

"SHE'S WHAT?!" shouted Soukyou, jumping out of the window.

"Dad you knew he was going to jump out of the window" stated Kimi rubbing her head from the headache.

"I knew that," replied Sasuke smirking.

-At the Uzumaki's place-

"Nina my little girl," said Hinata crying.

"I'll find a way," stated Naruto hugging his wife.

When Soukyou barged in.

"Soukyou relax she is okay," stated Anju explaining to Soukyou.

"Where is she?" asked Soukyou.

"In the living room," explained Anju when Soukyou ran he saw a giant crystal and Nina inside. She looked like a statue.

"Soukyou? Are you okay?" asked Naruto.

"H-hai," replied Soukyou walking up to the crystal.

"Soukyou you were fighting Ren, right?" asked Hinata.

"Yes," replied Soukyou, "He really wants you," added the young Uchiha.

"I'll kill him and Madara," mumbled Naruto.

"Isn't this in the scroll of sealing?" asked Soukyou with hope.

"If it is only baa-chan can read it but we have to do it before night fall," replied Naruto.

"I'll go," stated Soukyou.

"Arigatou Soukyou," said Hinata hugging the young boy.

-At the Hokage office-

Knock, Knock.

"Enter," said Tsuande.

"Lady Tsuande I was wondering if you can check the scroll of sealing and check to see if the crystal can be undone?" asked Soukyou.

"You think it might be there?" Asked Tsuande looking at the young boy and love in his eyes, "Well wha'cha standing there for let's go," smirked Tsuande.

"H-hai," stuttered Soukyou.

-To the scroll of sealing-

"The fourth Hokage really worked on this stuff?" asked Soukyou studying the huge scroll.

"Hai he used it to seal the Nine-tailed fox," replied Tsuande opening it up.

"This is a lot of research," stated Soukyou.

"You'll be the one to do the research…but make sure that it's not stolen," explained Tsuande heading for the door.

"Hai," replied Soukyou looking over the scroll.

-A few hours later-

"That's it the crystal sealing," shouted Soukyou, "Oh no I have to report this!"

-Sun set-

"Soukyou are you sure?" asked Tsuande receiving the information, "Let's go before the army arrives!"

-Moments later-

"Naruto we have the solution, I can free her!" shouted Soukyou.

"What?" asked Naruto shocked.

"But we have to hurry, theirs two chooses we either do it manually or kill the one who placed her in the crystal!" explained Soukyou.

"Soukyou do you know what to do?" asked Naruto.

"Of course," replied the young Uchiha.

"Well hold of the zombies and you free her!" said Naruto when he saw Hinata walk in she was smiling.

"I'll free her don't worry," explained Soukyou taking out a few empty scrolls and writing down some symbols. His hand glowed a darker green mixed with dark red.

"He placed sealed her tight," mumbled Soukyou he touched the crystal, "I'll free you,"

"Soukyou please try your best," cheered Hinata sitting besides him while they heard clashes of weapons heating each other. A zombie came in and Kimi kicked him down.

"Don't worry Nii-chan I'll fight them off too!" said the young Kunoichi

"Right," said Soukyou trying again.

"It's foolish you know, my curse is stronger," said Madara sitting on the couch.

"Leave him alone!" shouted Hinata running after him.

"You sure you wanna try that I mean your pregnant again aren't you?" asked Madara Uchiha raising an eyebrow. He dodged Anju's chakra arrow.

"Mom stay here with Soukyou-kun I will fight of this piece of trash," said Anju kicking the Uchiha out of the house.

_**-End Of chapter 11-**_

_**That's chapter 11 for ya. I hope you liked it.**_


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 

_Recap:_

"_It's foolish you know, my curse is stronger," said Madara sitting on the couch. _

"_Leave him alone!" shouted Hinata running after him. _

"_You sure you wanna try that I mean your pregnant again aren't you?" asked Madara Uchiha raising an eyebrow. He dodged Anju's chakra arrow. _

"Mom stay here with Soukyou-kun I will fight of this piece of trash," said Anju kicking the Uchiha out of the house.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Soukyou are you almost done?" asked Hinata.

"Hai just a little bite longer," said Soukyou, when he saw the crystal shatter she came out and Soukyou caught her.

"Soukyou you did it," said Hinata watching the young boy hold Nina closely. She started to wake up and saw the boy that was holding her; she pushed him off of her.

"Who are you?" asked Nina, "Who am I?"

"What you don't remember who you are?" asked Soukyou when Madara Uchiha came in holding Anju in his hand.

"Child these people are evil don't listen to them," stated the Uchiha.

"W-who are you?" asked Nina.

"Your guardian your real mother and father passed away years ago," said Madara.

"Nina don't listen to him, he caught you in the crystal…you have to believe me," explained Soukyou he was hurt not physically but emotionally. Madara kicked Soukyou to the side and grabbed Nina's arm.

"Your coming with me," said the Uchiha.

"Let go of my daughter," shouted Naruto his eyes changed they were blood red and his whiskers were bolder and more noticeable.

"Daughter?" asked Nina, she saw a piece of crystal on the ground and saw how she looked like the man in front of her and the woman that was on the floor. She bite the leader on the hand and ran to Soukyou. He embraced her in a hug and said, "Don't you ever scare me like that,"

"Gomen but I really don't know who I am or who you are but something is telling me to believe you," explained Nina.

"Her name is Luna your voice the little fox inside of you she is here to help you," said Soukyou.

'_**Luna? Are you there?' asked Nina. **_

'_**I am but tell Soukyou that I am sealed inside and your memories are with me,' said Luna. **_

"She told me to tell you that she was sealed along with my memories," explained Nina.

"What that bastard must of done this," said Soukyou when he felt s strong pain in his stomach.

"Soukyou what's wrong?" asked Nina as Soukyou bend down holding his stomach.

"It's the punishment for freeing you…we are bounded together if you die, I die if I die you die," explained Soukyou when he fainted.

"Soukyou-kun," shouted Nina, "wake up please,"

Hinata took Soukyou and Nina to another room.

"Well be safe here just give me a sec," said Hinata she made her chakra protect her and the children.

"Is he going to be okay?" asked Nina.

"Yeah he just past out," explained Hinata examining the boy. She took her daughter and hugged her.

"Are you my mom?" asked Nina crying at the fact that she can't remember anything.

"Yes I am and the man that's fighting Madara is your father," said Hinata feeling pain in her heart. It was all quite when someone was trying to break in threw the barrier.

"Ren!" shouted Hinata.

"Nina dear I just wanted to tell you that you're going to have a baby brother," said Hinata.

"A brother?" asked Nina.

"Shit we wasted to much time the sun's raising," cursed Ren as he was close to touching Hinata.

Soukyou started to wake up.

"Nina-chan are you okay?" asked Soukyou.

"Hai," replied Nina and before you knew it Soukyou picked up Nina bridal style and jumped out of the window.

"I won't bring her home late," shouted Soukyou.

"Kay," replied Hinata when she saw Naruto walk in.

"Where's Nina?" asked Naruto.

"Soukyou took her out on a date," replied Hinata blushing lightly.

"Really isn't that great," stated Naruto half awake he hugged Hinata then shouted, "On a date?!"

"Yes Naruto-kun a date, I remember when you stole my first kiss," said Hinata wrapping her arms behind Naruto's neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

"Naruto-kun I have something to t-tell you," stated Hinata looking down at her hand.

"Is something the matter Hinata-chan?" asked Naruto holding her hand.

"I don't know how to tell you this but…I'm…p-pregnant," stuttered Hinata.

"P-pregnant?" asked Naruto.

"Hai," replied Hinata.

Naruto hugged his wife, and kissed her so many times.

"I'm sooo happy," shouted Naruto, "but to bad I have to keep my hands off from you until you give birth,"

_**(A/N: Warning Lemons ahead, I learned from another story how to make my lemons stronger)**_

"Oh is he ganna miss me?" asked Hinata entering hands into Naruto's pants and squeezed his man hood.

"Ahh he is," moaned Naruto, "but let's just do it one more time just for fun," added Naruto, he lifted up Hinata and placed her on the bed. He started stripping her like she did to him. They started making out playing with each other's body parts. He entered his finger threw her womanhood; she started blushing and moaning his name.

"How's that feel?" asked Naruto grinning at her.

"Great Naruto," replied Hinata panting, especially when he lowered his head down to her womanhood. She accidentally pushed his head until his tongue found it's way into her womanhood.

"Ahh Naruto-kun," moaned Hinata, "clean it up for me,"

He started cleaning away all of her fluids when he lifted his head up he whapped away the fluids from his tongue and crawled up Hinata's body. Hinata lowered herself on to his dick and started to suck it. She placed it in between her breast, she started to rub Naruto's dick on her breast until white fluid came out and spilled over her face. She cleaned it off and Naruto pulled her up and finished that night's game, he went up and down until his dick fit in. He held her hand down until he was in, she started to sweat and blush as Naruto kiss her neck.

When he let himself out of her womanhood she started to tear from the pain of his dick coming out.

"That was awesome," said Naruto rolling over to the other side and he hugged her.

"Yeah it was," replied Hinata kissing Naruto on the lips.

_**(A/N: End of Lemon I hope it wasn't too strong or too weak just tell me!)**_

-Meanwhile-

"Soukyou-kun I just remembered something and it was you and me and how we told each other that we love each other," said Nina, "Do you love me?" asked Nina.

"Of course Uzumaki Nina I love you so much," replied Soukyou as he tackled her on the ground he held her hand down and kissed her on the lips. She kissed back and allowed his tongue to enter her mouth. They had to let go because they needed air.

"Nina does that prove to you that I love you," stated Soukyou looking down at Nina's eyes.

"Hai," replied Nina when she felt Soukyou get up she wrapped her arms around his neck and kiss him on the lips. "And I love you too Soukyou-kun,"

"Why don't I take you to the Ramen shop, well if you um want to," said Soukyou scratching the back of his head.

"Are you asking me out on a date?" asked Nina.

"Well if you want to," replied Soukyou blushing.

"Of course Soukyou-kun," said Nina hugging the Uchiha. They didn't realize that Ten-chi was behind a tree watching their love scene.

'Damn it Soukyou you got to her first then I did,'-thought Ten-chi 

-At the date-

"So what will it be?" asked the old man.

"What do you want Nina-chan?" asked Soukyou.

"Miso ramen," said Nina.

"Then two Miso ramen," said Soukyou.

"Coming up," said the old man.

"Ano Soukyou-kun do you have any idea of how to get my memories back?" asked Nina biting her lower lip.

"Here you go two Miso Ramens,"

"Arigatou," said the two young ninjas.

"I was planning on undoing the seal," stated Soukyou.

"How exactly?" asked Nina.

"I don't know but I promise you that I will find your memories and bring you back to normal," said Soukyou.

"Arigatou," said Nina giving him a kiss on the cheek. His reaction was turning completely red.

"S-sure n-no problem," replied the startled Uchiha placing his hand on the spot where she gave him a kiss on.

-After the meal-

"Oh I forgot I am suppose to tell Tsuande-sama that I freed you from the crystal," said Soukyou taking Nina's hand and running towards the Hokage office. When they arrived they saw Tsuande drooling and sleeping on a whole pile of paper.

"Tsuande-sama," said Nina poking the Hokage.

"Hey BAA-CHAN!" shouted Naruto entering the room and he was greeted with a punch and he successfully stopped the punch in thin air.

"Getting better I see," smirked Tsuande.

"Thank you," said Naruto when he walked up to his daughter and gave her a hug.

"Soukyou-kun is this my father?" asked Nina.

"Hai Nina-chan," replied Soukyou.

"Nina? Don't tell me you lost your memories?" asked Naruto.

"She didn't loose them they were sealed away," explained Soukyou, "Madara seemed to have sealed them away along with Luna,"

"That bastard," cursed Naruto.

"I'll bring back her memories," said Soukyou, "It's my promise of a life time,"

"You're a good kid," stated Naruto patting the boy on the head and then he bend down to Soukyou's ear and whispered, "but you better make sure she is still a virgin got that,"

"Of course," replied Soukyou blushing.

"Well Nina you've been out long enough your mom's waiting home and she made some of her best chicken ramen," said Naruto lifting up his daughter on his shoulder. And just like the yellow flash he made it home in a blink of an eye.

"So Soukyou do have any idea on how to remove the seal?" asked Tsuande.

"I was hoping at looking at the scroll just one more time," replied Soukyou.

"All right and you know for a kid I see that you are going be a sealing specialist," said Tsuande.

"Arigatou Tsuande-sama that is my dream, I want to be the best that I can be," said Soukyou.

"And you will," smirked Tsuande leading the boy to the scroll of sealing.

_**-End of Chapter 12-**_

_**Whoa was I bored and on Christmas eve so I finished two chapters at once, I hope you like it :D**_


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 

_Recap: _

"_I'll bring back her memories," said Soukyou, "It's my promise of a life time," _

"_You're a good kid," stated Naruto patting the boy on the head and then he bend down to Soukyou's ear and whispered, "but you better make sure she is still a virgin got that," _

"_Of course," replied Soukyou blushing. _

"_Well Nina you've been out long enough your mom's waiting home and she made some of her best chicken ramen," said Naruto lifting up his daughter on his shoulder. And just like the yellow flash he made it home in a blink of an eye. _

"_So Soukyou do have any idea on how to remove the seal?" asked Tsuande. _

"_I was hoping at looking at the scroll just one more time," replied Soukyou. _

"_All right and you know for a kid I see that you are going be a sealing specialist," said Tsuande. _

"_Arigatou Tsuande-sama that is my dream, I want to be the best that I can be," said Soukyou. _

"_And you will," smirked Tsuande leading the boy to the scroll of sealing._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Night time-

"It seems like Madara and his army isn't going to attack tonight," announced an Anbu to the Hokage.

"Hai," replied Tsuande watching the Anbu disappear into a poof of smoke.

-At the Uzumaki's place-

"So Nina do you remember any of us?" asked Kimi.

"No," replied the young blonde.

"Don't worry Soukyou-nee-Chan will help you out," said Kimi, "Hey I have an idea let's go pick him up it's pretty late," added Kimi.

"Hai," replied Nina excited.

"So from that little excitement in your tone you two are going out huh?" asked Kimi smirking at her friend.

"Yeah, we are going out," replied Nina blushing.

"Well come on let's go," stated Kimi getting up and putting her shoes on waiting for Nina to follow.

"Hey where are you two going?" asked Naruto tired from the missions.

"To go pick up Soukyou-nee-Chan," replied Kimi, "And Nina is going to accompany me," added the Uchiha.

"Well don't take long," said Naruto removing his shoes and resting on the couch.

"Hai Naruto," replied Kimi taking her best friends hand and jumping up on the roof and leaping for tree to tree.

"Kid's these days," said Naruto closing his eyes, when he reopened them he saw his wife. She gave him a gentle kiss on the lips.

"Oops sorry I hope we are not interrupting anything," said Sasuke.

"Hi," said Sakura walking besides him. Naruto sat on the couch and Hinata next to them.

-Somewhere else-

"Ten-chi you failed me…your job was to make sure that no one touched that crystal…and that brat broke my crystal sealing," said Madara Uchiha with anger but control in his tone.

"Gomen father," said Ten-chi lowering his gaze to the ground.

"Well don't worry because I'll make sure that next time you won't fail me," stated the boss, "Ren get your ass in here!" shouted the leader.

"Hai," said Ren.

"Ten-chi you are dismissed," said the Uchiha leader at his son.

"Hai…Good night," said Ten-chi leaving.

"Ren I want you to keep a good eye on Ten-chi I fear that if keeps on helping them they will take us down," stated the leader, "Make sure that he doesn't fail in bring the Uzumaki kid here, got it!" added Madara with anger in the tone of his voice.

"Hai!" said Ren, "I will not fail you,"

"Good,"

-With Team 7-

"Sup big brother," shouted Kimi watching her brother gaze up at the sky.

"Damn Kimi do you have to be so loud," complained Soukyou.

"Gomen, oh look who I brought with me, Nina," said Kimi pulling Nina's arm.

"Hey," said Soukyou as she embraced him in a hug.

"Hey Kana you have to see this," shouted Kimi who noticed the Nara walking by.

"Aw they are so cute together," said Kana.

"Hey Nina that's Kana Nara I don't know if your memories are kicking in," said Kimi.

"What do you mean?" asked the female Nara.

"She lost her memories so Soukyou here is going to help her bring them back," explained Kimi.

"So are they going out?" asked Kana watching the couple blush, "I'll take that as a yes,"

"So Kana what are you doing out here?" asked Soukyou holding Nina's hand.

"Oh I was going to go find Naku," replied the Nara when they saw a kid jump down.

"This is Naku Nara," stated Kimi, watching the boy stare at them with confusion.

"Hey I thought you all knew who I was," said the young male Nara.

"Nina here lost her memories so we are trying to get them back," explained Kimi.

"Well we should head for home," said Kana taking her brothers arm and waving good-bye. When the two Nara siblings disappeared Soukyou watched Nina stare at the spot where the two Nara's were standing.

"Hey what's on your mind?" asked Soukyou when he saw her stare right at him as soon as he spoke. She looked sad and confused, "Hey don't worry I will find a way to get your memories back," stated Soukyou holding her chin with the tips of his finger and he gave her a small light kiss on the lips. Kimi walked on ahead, "Hey I'll see you guys later," said the little Uchiha.

"All right," replied Soukyou.

"Soukyou-kun who exactly are the enemies?" asked Nina.

"Well the enemies are those who are allied with Ren," explained Soukyou.

"This name I kind of heard of…his name is Ten-chi who is he?" asked Nina.

"The son of Madara Uchiha…but what I don't understand is on who side he is on," replied Soukyou.

"What do you mean?" asked the young Uzumaki.

"What I mean is that even though he is the son of the evil man who wants to harm you…he cares about us," explained Soukyou, "You know it's getting late why don't I take you home," added the young Uchiha scooping up Nina up her feet and he carried her bridal style. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a passionate kiss. When they heard a whole crowd of girls crying, they came out from hiding.

"SOUKYOU-KUN!" shouted the whole crowd of fan girls.

"Who are all of them?" asked Nina.

"Fan girls they are like freaken stalkers," replied Soukyou. When one girl had the guts to speak with him, "Why Soukyou-kun, why Nina Uzumaki?" asked the pigtailed girl. Soukyou held on tight to Nina and she held on tightly to him.

"Why, because it's none of your concern," replied Soukyou coldly, "and don't you dare touch her…got it," added the Uchiha.

"H-Hai," replied the now scared fan girl who then hugged his leg and other girls ran in. He tried to shake them off. He managed to free himself, so he added chakra to his feet and jumped up so high that they couldn't reach. He kept on jumping when he saw an army of girls follow them.

"Soukyou-kun let's go hide," said Nina pointing to the top of the Hokage Mountain there was a cave near there. When he reached up there he transformed into Naruto and Nina transformed into Hinata.

"Perfect," said Soukyou.

"H-Hai," said Nina blushing lightly. She was just like her mom gentle and she is like her father who will never give up.

"So for a while we are a married couple," stated Soukyou holding her hand and giving her a kiss, when a girl poked her head in.

"Nope they aren't here…it's Nina's parents," shouted the girl.

When all of the girls were gone they stayed as Naruto and Hinata and walked all the way up to Nina's home. They changed back and saw Sasuke and Sakura there as well.

"Oh here they are," said Sakura noticing her son and his girlfriend.

"Are you two okay your sweating were you running from someone?" asked Hinata concerned.

"Two words…Fan…girls," said Soukyou.

"Oh I remember them they were like leeches they were all over the place," said Sasuke.

"And they hit hard…I remembered when we started off as Genin's Sasuke's fan girls give me a beaten," stated Naruto.

"Why?" asked Nina.

"I'd rather not talk about it," replied Naruto sinking in the couch. Hinata started giggling along with Sakura.

"Hey Soukyou where's Kimi?" asked Sakura.

"She said that she was going to meet us up back home," replied Soukyou.

"I'll go see if she is back," said Nina.

"I'll go with you," stated Soukyou. They four parent's watched the two lovebirds walk outside.

As soon as they stepped foot outside the world froze except them.

"What's going on everything is gray and still," said Nina.

"I don't know but stay close to me," said Soukyou when they saw Ten-chi appeared in front of them.

"Isn't it a beautiful night," stated Ten-chi when he held Kimi in his arms. She was asleep.

"Kimi," shouted Nina.

"What did you do to her?" asked Soukyou glaring at his cousin. He watched Ten-chi stroke Kimi's hair, and look at her.

"Don't worry she is okay Ren was going to seduce her…so I rescued her," explained Ten-chi, when he saw Kimi open up her eyes.

"Huh? Where am I?" asked Kimi in a soft tone.

"Your save," replied Ten-chi, "Your brother and friend are here to bring you home," added the Uchiha.

"Oh Nee-Chan and Nina-Chan are here," said Kimi falling back to sleep. Ten-chi walked up to Soukyou and gave him his little sister. Then he turned to Nina who was looking at him with fear and bravery in her eyes.

"Nina-Chan please watch out, my father is out to get you," said Ten-chi embracing her in a hug. Nina was shocked to find him hugging her she even started to blush. But she pushed him as side. Soukyou was a little jealous and glared at Ten-chi.

"Hey Soukyou protect her…I might of lost her to you…but I will still…" said Ten-chi disappearing and the world was back to normal.

"What did he mean by that last part," muttered Soukyou.

"Kimi wake up," said Nina shaking her when she saw Kimi open up her eyes.

"Huh? Nina what's going on?" asked Kimi half asleep.

"Kimi are you okay?" asked Nina tears forming in her eyes.

"Huh? What's this why are you crying?" Asked Kimi sitting up.

"No it's nothing," replied Nina hugging Kimi. Kimi returned the embrace even though she was confused.

_**-End Of Chapter 13-**_

_**All right I am sorry for the late chapter, but I have my Math A regents to take again, so it took my a while. So I hope you like this chapter. **_

_**-NaruHinaforever **_


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 

_Recap:_

"_Kimi wake up," said Nina shaking her when she saw Kimi open up her eyes. _

"_Huh? Nina what's going on?" asked Kimi half asleep. _

"_Kimi are you okay?" asked Nina tears forming in her eyes. _

"_Huh? What's this why are you crying?" Asked Kimi sitting up._

"_No it's nothing," replied Nina hugging Kimi. Kimi returned the embrace even though she was confused._

_----_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So I was brought back by Ten-chi?" asked Kimi.

"That's what we found out," said Nina relaxed. When they sensed death glares near their direction. It was a group of fan girls more like herd.

"What the fuck?" cursed Soukyou when he saw fan girls run towards them. Nina did couple of hand signs and brought up shadow clones and they transformed to Soukyou, Kimi and some stayed the same they ran in different directions. The girls followed them until they gave up. While the ones the originals were at their secret spot, which was a hidden oasis in a cave. They dived into the oasis to enter a new forest filled with flowers, trees, and natural stuff that has never tasted the crimson red blood.

"Ah I remember every spring we came here to see the flowers blossom," said Kimi falling back and letting the leafs dance around her.

"Too bad I forgot," mumbled Nina resting a the grass looking up at the stars, Soukyou rested next to her and took her hands, she faced him as he faced up at the stars.

"I'm ganna go to the pond real quick I'll be right back," said Kimi walking towards the trees the hide the pond.

"Don't take too long," stated Soukyou hugging his girl friend.

"Yeah," shouted Kimi running to the pond there was pink, blue, yellow and red roses floating on the clear blue pond. There were little fishes swimming around in the pond and some swans at the deeper end. Kimi picked up a yellow and pink flower and stared at them, when she threw a shiruken at someone who was hiding behind the tree.

"All right, all right I guess I'm busted," said Ren.

"Ren, what are you doing here?" asked Kimi getting into a fighting stance.

"I'm not here to fight but talk," stated Ren.

"What some more of your bull shit…you helped cause Nina's memories to disappear!" shouted Kimi.

"Oh I don't comprehend being the one to trap her in the crystal barrio," replied Ren sheepishly.

"You sent those armies of dead people after us!" shot Kimi getting annoyed.

"Oh you make me sound like the bad guy," Ren brushed some of Kimi's hair away from her face. Kimi pushed him away. "You sicko you would rape anyone you bastard!" Shouted Kimi activating her Sharingan.

"But not a little disfigured girl like you," replied Ren, "I'd rather have Nina or Hinata, but not you," added the pervert. Kimi punched him so hard that he went flying 1,000 yards.

"Humph you pervert ass mother fucker," cursed Kimi, she saw Ten-chi behind her, he hugged her, "what you want to get beaten up too!" added Kimi when Ten-chi held Kimi's hands, she started to blush at the close contact. She closed her eyes when she felt his lips on her cheek she started blushing.

"Kimi where are you?!" shouted Nina, Ten-chi disappeared as soon as Nina saw Kimi. "Oh there you are we're leaving so aren't you coming with us?" asked Nina.

"Oh yeah I'm coming," replied Kimi in a daze.

"Is something the matter?" asked Nina.

"Can I sleep over at your house?" asked Kimi.

"Sure," replied Nina taking Kimi's hand.

-At Nina's place-

"Soukyou had to stay home," said Kimi laughing.

"So let's go upstairs," stated Nina taking Kimi up to her room.

"Okay Nina you have to promise me that you won't tell anyone of what I am going to tell you," Said Kimi serious.

"Hai I won't say a word!" replied Nina.

"Okay today back at our spot Ren tried to play a move on me so I punched him so hard that he went for the joy ride of his life…while Ten-chi hugged me out of the blue…I felt my heart beat faster, and faster when he kissed my cheek," confessed Kimi.

"Eh?! All of this happened when we were at the hide out!" said Nina shocked.

"Please don't tell anyone especially Soukyou or dad especially dad!" stated Kimi.

"Don't worry I won't tell a soul," Nina took her towel and soap bar, "Come on the bathe should be ready let's go!"

"Oh, okay let's go," said Kimi taking her pink towel with Sakura pedals on them. When they got undressed and entered the bathe that was big enough for both of them to go in.

"Hey Nina your boobs got bigger," said Kimi, Nina started to blushing and hugged her knees, "is it true that your mom's pregnant?" asked Kimi.

"A-ha, Mom said that I am going to have a baby brother," replied Nina gather up bathe bubbles on her the palm of her hand and blowing them so they can start floating in the air.

"Since when was the last time you washed your hair, it's almost brown!" shouted Kimi grabbing a soap bottle and turned Nina around so she can start washing her hair. There were some twigs, pieces of grass and mud in her hair. Kimi started scrubbing her hair until it was clean.

"There that's much better now let me rinse it off!" said Kimi when she heard someone open the door. It was Naruto by accident.

"Oops sorry girls!" said Naruto closing the door right away.

"That was a bit awkward," said Kimi, "but Nina seriously your boobs are way too big for your age," added the young Uchiha.

"Please don't tell people that or talk about it in public or private it's just way too embarrassing," replied Nina blushing.

"Fine, fine," stated Kimi leaning on the edge of the bathtub.

"Here let me wash your hair," offered Nina putting the shampoo on her hair and washing of the mud and pieces of leafs off her hair. When they finished they got out and went into Nina's room.

"It's a very cool night," said Kimi.

"Yeah it is," agreed Nina, "Hey Kimi do you think that things will stay peaceful for us?" asked Nina.

"We are ninja's of course not we help maintain the peace for others," Replied Kimi.

"I don't think so because mom and dad are happy even Anju is happy with Neku-sensei," stated Nina.

"I guess so but either way our job is help the innocent and get paid doing that too!" said Kimi closing her eyes.

"For some reason I have a feeling that we are going to experience some pretty messed up things in our next mission," stated Nina.

"I wonder when our next mission is?" asked Kimi.

"I don't know but I am getting tired so good night," replied Nina.

"Night," said Kimi.

-The next day-

"Since our team has more girls we were assigned a spy mission," said Anju at the Team 7 meeting place.

"So what's the big deal?" asked Soukyou.

"We are to be disguised as female hosts at a hot springs for male," said Anju.

"AS WHAT?!" shouted Soukyou.

"Hey at least you have the long pony tailed haired," said Kimi.

"They said that some Ronin's have information on Madara Uchiha so we are going to find out information," said Anju, "So boy your going to have to wear a tight Kimono and we have to put in an apple to make you look like a girl," added Anju.

"Oh man are you serious," whined Soukyou bowing his head.

"Oh don't worry," said Nina hugging Soukyou.

"Plus you get to see Nina in a tight Kimono," added Kimi looking at her brother blush, "Little pervert,"

"Okay, I already got the stuff now let's make our little boy into a girl," said Anju grabbing Soukyou and stuffed him in a room. When he came out his ponytail was untied, they made him look more feminine.

"Aw now I have the sister I never had," squealed Kimi.

"Wait until this mission is over with…I'm going to kill you," threaten Soukyou blushing.

"Okay, okay for now on your name is Yuna," said Anju.

"Crap," mumbled Soukyou.

"Don't worry Sou…er Yuna-Chan," said Nina.

-AT the place-

They were all dressed in kimonos Nina had a midnight blue Kimono with a white roses on the side. Kimi had a pink kimono with white Sakura pedals floating around. Soukyou A.K.A Yuna was wearing a dark purple with a waterfall design on the side. Anju was wearing a tight black kimono with white stars and a moon design on it.

"God…Kill...Me," mumbled Soukyou.

"Ssh! Or the mission is good as gone!" whispered Kimi.

"Sir me and my sisters were added to work here," said Anju to the manager.

"Ah yes, lucky for you we have some new men who love to be attended by you four ladies," said the manager.

**Soukyou thought- Joy…wait Nina-Chan might get rapped…hell no her dad's ganna be pissed.**

"I'll show you to your rooms," said the manager. They were lead to a room with new guys there, they all whistled at the girls. "So when a customer comes to you, you must accept to follow him,"

"Hai," said all of the girls.

"Okay so you know what to do?" asked Anju.

"Hai," said her students.

"Good," replied Anju, the manager took her away, to leave the other three research. A man with a green ponytail came to Kimi and took her with him into another room, while a young boy around there age came up to Nina and took her away. Soukyou was picked last by some old fart, who was really drunk.

Soukyou's Thoughts- Man what did I do to deserve this… 

Meanwhile with Anju.

"You know your quite a prize, men would line up just to be attended by you," said the manager, Anju can read this mans thought and she didn't like what she read.

"Oh really manager-kun," said Anju putting a fake smile on.

"Yeah," stated the manager.

Anju's thoughts- I hope the other's are okay especially Soukyou, oh God please don't his temper beat him…

-Meanwhile with Kimi-

"Shall I get you some tea?" asked Kimi, looking at the man with the green hair.

"Your new here aren't you?" asked the man putting on a smile.

"Yes sir…would you like tea or saki?" asked Kimi, when she felt him grip her shoulder pretty hard and turn around, she held in the feeling to punch the living daylights out of him. He pushed her down onto the floor. "I'm still not of age," said Kimi.

"Eh? Oh you got the wrong idea, I just wanted to make sure that you are not a spy," said the green haired man.

"Me a spy, of course not," lied Kimi.

"Which village are you from?" asked the man.

"What village we lived on the road there was no home," replied Kimi.

"I see," stated the man, "well in that case my name is Ling," added the man.

"My name is Kimi," said the young Uchiha getting up, dusting of her kimono, "So are you ready for a bathe?" asked Kimi

"Yeah, just take my stuff Kay," replied Ling.

"Yeah," said Kimi she handed him a towel and directed him to the bathe. He gave her his basket full of his stuff, and entered the bathe.

Kimi's Thoughts- Now let's see what forest hair has in his stuff… 

-Meanwhile with Nina-

Nina stood there in a corner watching the young kid stare at her.

'Kid what's wrong?' asked Luna.

'**What if he is a pervert?' asked Nina. **

'**Huh? You want me to posses your body and finish this mission?" offered Luna. **

'**No I'll do it…this kid looks like he might talk,' replied Nina, 'Plus I can't take the easy route out,'**

'**So you are learning…I wonder how much longer until you get your memories back,'**

'**Soukyou-kun will find a way…I trust him,' replied Nina. **

"Hey little girl you all right…you just dazed of there," said the young boy, he had dark red hair and the style was like Kakashi, but not as to the side as Kakashi it was lower. He had red-orange eyes.

"Oh I'm okay sorry sir," said Nina bowing.

"Don't mention it…and don't call me sir…call me Kin," said the red head.

"Yes Kin-san," replied Nina, "would you like anything to drink or eat?" asked Nina.

"Nah, I just want to relax, hey you don't you have a pillow or something in here?" asked Kin rudely.

"No they didn't leave a pillow here," replied Nina with a shy tone.

"Well then come here," commanded Kin, Nina obeyed and sat next to him, he rested his head on her lap.

'What the fuck is he doing?' asked Nina.

'**Relax don't tremble…just act as if he is Soukyou,' replied Luna. **

'**Okay, Okay only until we have gathered information,' chanted Nina trying to relax.**

"Kin-san wouldn't you rather have a bed?" asked Nina trying to relax, he didn't respond because he fell asleep, "Oh boy," mumbled Nina, she felt Kin grab her hand, he started mumbling mom.

'Hey Luna don't you think we can enter his mind?' asked Nina.

'**Why?' asked Luna. **

'**Because…it'll make my life easier and I won't have to worry about Kin playing any moves,' replied Nina. **

'**I'll try,' stated Luna trying to escape the cage but she was locked in, 'Gomen Nina-Chan I can't get out of here Madara must of locked my ways out along with your memories…your going to have to do this mission without my help," added the fox. **

'**Ah man…Arigatou,' stated Nina. **

"Kin-san it's time to wake up," said Nina poking his shoulder.

"Five more minutes," mumbled Kin pushing Nina away when he touched her breasts by accident.

'Hell no, no man will ever touch me there unless he is my one,' thought Nina.

She took her right hand and slapped Kin so hard that it echoed threw out the bathe place.

"Ouch why the hell did you do that for?!" shouted Kin.

"I don't care if I am suppose to attend you or not…BUT NO MAN TOUCHES ME UNLESS I ALLOW THEM TO!" shouted Nina, when she cooled down she got a wet cold rag and she placed it on his cheek, "Sorry about that,"

"Nah, I understand," stated Kin, "But damn you hit hard,"

"That was only my reflexes," said Nina, "By the way if I may ask, why are you here?" asked Nina.

"My friends boss ordered me to kill some girl names Nina Uzumaki," replied Kin, Nina froze as she just saw the boy who was suppose to kill her.

"Really?" asked Nina.

"yeah he said that, that girl had the power to kill us all," stated the red head, "but I doubt a girl can kill for blood lust…what do you think little girl?" asked Kin.

"I don't know," replied Nina.

"Oh I forgot to ask but what is your name?" asked Kin.

"My name is Nana," replied Nina.

"Oh Nana that's a nice name," stated Kin.

_**-End of chapter 14-**_

_**Okay I am really sorry for taking so long with my chapter, I guess homework, and regents have gotten in my way. So please review this chapter and tell me what you think. **_

_**I would like to thank those who put my story on story alert:**_

_**Nygroover**_

_**Narutoavarillavignefan**_

_**Escarcega01**_

_**demon619**_

_**lostheart626**_

_**Favorite Story:**_

_**Narutoavarillavignefan**_

_**Naruhinaworshiper**_

_**Queenie62193**_

_**Dragaman**_

_**draco525**_

_**For those who still read Sudden Love:**_

_**Favorite Story:**_

_**Queenie62193**_

_**Escarcega01**_

_**Gamechaser002**_

_**Narutoavarillavignefan**_

_**Story Alert:**_

_**EurekaXRenton**_

_**Ragboy1**_

_**Narutoavarillavignefan**_

_**Sudden Love 2 and Sudden Love**_

_**Favorite Story:**_

_**Chewie Cookies**_

_**Garsonhnt**_


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 

_Recap:_

"_Yeah he said that, that girl had the power to kill us all," stated the red head, "but I doubt a girl can kill for blood lust…what do you think little girl?" asked Kin._

"_I don't know," replied Nina. _

"_Oh I forgot to ask but what is your name?" asked Kin. _

"_My name is Nana," replied Nina. _

"_Oh Nana that's a nice name," stated Kin_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-At their room-

"Man these perverts had no information," whined Kimi.

"Not true Kin knew some stuff," said Nina, "he is the one that was sent to kill me," added the blonde.

"Did you tell him your name?" asked Anju.

"No I told him that my name is Nana," replied Nina.

"Good," said Soukyou taking off the Kimono he only had on his boxers.

"Nice boxers," joked Kimi laughing.

"I can't stand women's clothing," complained Soukyou, "How can you guess stand it?"

"Easy because we are girls," explained Kimi, "and plus people like Nina here have big boobs that can fill in," added Kimi causing Nina to blush.

"Kimi," said Nina hiding her face.

"Well if we are suppose to act girly this is what girls talk about their boobs?" asked Kimi.

"It's kind of true," agreed Anju.

"While Yuna here is flat," said Kimi.

"Shut up," shouted Soukyou, "this is so wrong," added Soukyou.

"Nina cheer him up," said Kimi. Nina walked up to him and gave him a quick kiss on the lips but he out his arms around her waist and gave her a passionate kiss. When the young couple finished Anju called for them. Soukyou put her in between his legs and hugged her.

"So Nina you should watch out for Kin," said Anju, "I'll have to talk to the manager," added the silver haired girl.

"Why don't you three go to the private bathe while I will go speak to the manager," said Anju getting up.

"I'll make sure that these two don't get busy," smirked Kimi taking her teammates hands and ran into the bathe house.

"Thank God that no one's here," said Kimi watching the two snuggle in the water.

**Oh Nina how lucky you are that you found your true love- thought Kimi. **

She entered the bathe only to watch the two kiss.

"I love you Nina," said Soukyou.

"I love you too," replied Nina.

When fate was against them today and a whole crowd of Ronin came in. They jumped into the warm bathe.

Out of the…. these fucking Ronin came in and…-thought Soukyou tied the towel around his chest to make himself appear as a girl.

"Our three girls have been waiting for us," said a pervert getting ready to touch Kimi only to get a death glare from her.

"Well we should be heading out," said Soukyou taking Nina and Kimi's hand.

"Oh no don't leave stay for a while," said another Ronin he appeared to be a 10 year old but he was actually 12.

"We might as well," said Kimi, they all knew what she meant. They entered the bathe but they stayed together.

"Oh if it isn't Nana," said a familiar voice.

"Kin?" asked Nina.

"Kin," growled Soukyou.

"Oh and who are these pretty ladies?" asked Kin's friend.

"Nana, and her siblings," replied Kin.

"Hey their pretty cute," said the friend.

'If he touched Nina-Chan or Kimi I'll kill him- thought Soukyou.

"Why don't we take them to our room?" asked the friend who was clearly drunk, since he hiccupped a lot.

'Disgusting creature' thought Kimi getting ready to throw up.

"Nah I think you should go to bed," said Kin.

"All right…just don't –hiccup- have intercourse with –hiccup- with any of them without –hiccup- me," said the friend leaving.

"Nana we should really head it," Said Kimi.

"Hai," stated Nina, the three ninja's left the bathe.

"Well that was unexpected," stated Soukyou opening the door.

"There you three are," said Anju her hair was messy and she her hand was red.

"Onii-Chan what happened?" asked Nina.

"Oh this mission is about to be done," Replied Anju, "I can't stand these perverts…tomorrow we attack!" added Anju

"Oh thank God," said Soukyou.

"You must be really happy," said Kimi.

-Midnight-

The moon was at the center of the sky and it shine brightly.

"I get use the bathroom," said Nina, when she got up and entered the bathroom. She finished her business and walked out only to see a Kin in the hallway. When she walked right past him he said, "I know who you really are Nina Uzumaki,"

"So you all ready knew," said Nina, "And what are you going to do…kill me right here right now," added the blonde.

"Nah," said Kin.

"What?!" said Nina her eyes wide open, "I'm your target…your enemy,"

"Yeah I know that but I don't want to stain my hands with the blood of an innocent girl," said Kin. Nina's guard was up.

"I don't understand?!" said Nina.

"Simple…if I was to kill you what would I win…as for me I am like a philosopher I question life and those who live it…basically I just don't feel like killing and if I do what's going to happened…is the world going to end and why kill you and why don't you sister," said Kin looking out of the window and into the stars.

"I guess I kind of understand," admitted Nina when she felt a certain switch in positions Kin was now holder her shoulders and pushed her on to the wall. There lips were only an inch away when Nina stepped on his foot not would stop him. He made sure that she didn't move her hands, while his free hand moved her kimono down until it revealed her breast and up. Nina felt violated and had gotten the strength to head butt him to the next room.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" shouted Nina waking up everyone, she fixed her clothes and walked back to their room.

"Nina what happened?" asked Kimi.

"Nothing," replied Nina sitting down.

"Didn't sound like nothing," stated Soukyou.

"Don't worry I just had a pest problem but I got rid of it so don't worry,"

-Meanwhile-

"Damn that girl is stronger then she looks…just my type," said Kin whapping the blood from his lips.

-Back to the trio-

"Okay back to sleep everyone," said Anju.

"Hai," replied her students. Soukyou took her into the further part of the room and made a sound barrio.

"Soukyou-kun?" asked Nina, when she felt a pair of lips meet hers. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the melting feeling. When she felt Soukyou reach for the ribbon on her Kimono. Nina took his hands and asked him, "What are you doing?"

"You remember the book of sealing well I found the solution and I intend to bring your memories back!" stated Soukyou.

"But how-when did you find out?" asked Nina looking at the eyes of her lover.

"I brought my notes and it all adds up…I'm just going to have to see your seal," said Soukyou. Nina took her kimono top off and laid down, she was a bite nervous but brave. Soukyou did some hand signs and soon he was inside of Nina's mind or the at least the cage Luna was in. He saw the fox in her human form and how the cage was locked tight. He took out a talisman tag that had some symbols on it, he placed it on the lock and he mumbled, "power of the gods I ask for your power to free the demon known as Luna from her cage," when the locks started to glow it was disappearing like a snake hiding from the predator. Luna came out of the cage and unleashed Nina's memories.

"Thank you Soukyou-Kun you freed Nina from this curse and me," said Luna bowing.

"This is also an additional thing you can come out of Nina's body physically but you must be within 1,000 kilometers from Nina or you'll just go back inside Nina," explained the young Uchiha.

"You're an odd one but kind and that is why Nina choose you," said Luna as she watched Soukyou exit Nina's mind. He was facing her now and she was opening her eyes.

"Soukyou-kun? What's going on?" asked Nina, "Oh right we are on a mission,"

"So do you remember your past," stated Soukyou.

"Now that you mention it I do, I REMEMBER!" shouted Nina embracing Soukyou in a hug but she only pulled his head to her so he was resting on her well developed breasts. He was bit red when he removed his face.

-Warning Lemon up ahead-

"Gomen Soukyou-kun," apologized Nina. When Soukyou had a thought he had an evil smirk planted on his face. He pushed Nina down and said, "and because of that you have to be punished,"

"S-Soukyou-kun?" asked Nina blushing…she knew where this was going but she couldn't stop it because deep down inside she wanted it. He removed his kimono and the rest of Nina's there bodies were touching, there was no space between them. They were starting it off with a sweet gentle kiss, Soukyou's hands motioned down to her womanhood, he rubbed it making her get tight. She moaned his name.

"So you like that how's about this," smirked Soukyou rubbing her breasts and sucking on them. "Mmh Soukyou-kun," moaned Nina closing her eyes.

"I'm glad to see that you like this," stated Soukyou when he saw some fluids come out from her Virginia.

She was blushing but Soukyou licked some off, and continue on his fun above. When he was ready to enter, he posses himself and started to pump in and out his dick. He soon cum and all of the fluids entered Nina she was shouting his name as she took on the pain. When they reached their climax Nina was knocked out, and Soukyou cuddled next to her holding her closely.

-End of Lemon-

Morning soon came and Kimi woke up first to see Soukyou and Nina missing she looked around the room first and when she reached the part of the room where there were boxes and behind a few boxes she saw Soukyou and Nina sleeping so close and it was clear that they weren't wearing clothes so that means that they must have had sex. She gasped at the sight and started giggling; she then headed for Anju who was about to look behind the boxes.

"Anju let's go take a bath," said Kimi,

"But what about Soukyou and Nina?" asked Anju.

"Maybe they are all ready there," replied Kimi shoving her sensei to the bath. When Soukyou started to wake up he saw Nina sleeping soundly next to him some of her long blonde hair hid her exposed body.

He saw Nina open her eyes and wake up, "Good morning Soukyou-kun,"

"Morning Nina-Chan," replied Soukyou kissing her forehead. When she realized that she was naked.

"Where's Kimi and Anju?" asked Nina gathering up her clothes, "what if they saw us?"

"I hope not but today this stupid mission is going to be done!" said Soukyou getting dressed along with Nina. When they both walked out dressed in their usual clothing they saw Anju and Kimi wet.

"I've been looking for you two all over the place," said Anju, "Did you bathe yet?"

"No," replied both of them.

"Good because the bathe is packed with them so put your ninja clothing underneath and get ready for the fight of your life," said Anju.

"Hai," said the team. They turned back to go get changed when Kimi dragged Nina away from Soukyou. When they were clear Kimi said, "Why were you two naked?" Asked Kimi.

"Ano…" said Nina nervous.

"Don't tell me you lost you virginity?" asked Kimi bowing her head in shame.

"Gomen…it was just that…"

"It was just what? Nina you know you could have gotten pregnant!" stated Kimi. When she saw Nina start crying and hid her face, "but was out of love or pleasure?" asked Kimi feeling bad for telling her friend off.

"Love," replied Nina sniffling.

"Good because you're going to have to tell your sister, mother, or father!" stated Kimi, "I think Soukyou might get killed by Naruto," Added Kimi thinking, "because he did promise that you would still be a virgin," added the female Uchiha.

"…"

"Then instead of by yourself just tell them with Soukyou so both of you can share the blame because it was also your fault for not stopping him!" explained Kimi, "So how did you two start it off?"

"Well what happened was that Soukyou took me behind the boxes and did a jutsu to hide our voices…then he started kissing me when I felt him untie my Kimono I stopped him but then he told me that he found out a solution to get my memories back he just needed to see my seal…then when I took my Kimono top off I fell asleep…after a while everything just came back to me…after that was when he got on top of me and you know the rest," explained Nina.

"Damn that little pervert…wait a sec you got your memories back! THAT'S GREAT!" shouted Kimi at the last part, hugging Nina. Anju came running to them.

"So you got your memories back?!" asked Anju excited hugging her little sister. When she read Nina's mind it was a bit nervous.

'Anju I have to tell you something that happened'- thought Nina.

'Happened? Something happened?' –thought Anju.

Anju nodded and watched Nina stare at her friend.

-Mission at action-

All of the Ronin were in the room where they escort a girl with them, when Anju, Soukyou A.K.A Yuna, Kimi, and Nina known as Nana came out with their hands in their sleeves. The men were whistling for their attention.

"All right in the count of three," said Anju, "one…two…three Go!" shouted Anju. When they ripped their Kimono's off and waited for the men to attack. When they got off their lazy Asses they took out their weapons and prepared some jutsu. They girls and Soukyou easily took them down; Kimi pouch a few out of the bathe place threw the roof. Nina just messed around with them with her Kage-Bunshin-No-Jutsu.

Soukyou used his fireball jutsu. Anju used her kicks to get rid of her anger. When the weaklings the pawns in this fight were taken down it was the stronger one who were going to attack. There were about five and they looked dangerous. They had blood lust written in their eyes, they would not hesitate to kill.

_-End OF Chapter 15-_

_Hey everyone who just finished reading this chapter, I hope you guess liked it and please review so I can see if anyone's confused or if you want to comment on something. Yes flames are aloud because I learned to control myself. Thank you!_

_-Ja Na_

_Oh to thank the people who added me to their author favorites or Alert:_

_Favorite Author:_

_Narutoavarillavgnefan_

_Naruto of the desert1_

_chocoXmocha_

_Shadowmaster7799_

_rek0418_

_ragboy1_

_hinata totally Rules_

_Ookami RP_

_EurekaXRenton_

_Dragon Man180_

_queenie62193_

_Author Alert:_

_Narutoavarillavgnefan_

_ragboy1_

_EurekaXRenton_

_GraityTheWizard_

_Hinata totally Rules_

_dragaman_

_Also for those who still read Sudden Love;_

_Chewie Cookies for adding it to their favorite story. _

_Ragboy1 for adding my story to his favorites._

_Dragaman for adding my story to their favorites. _


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 

_Recap:_

"_All right in the count of three," said Anju, "one…two…three Go!" shouted Anju. When they ripped their Kimono's off and waited for the men to attack. When they got off their lazy Asses they took out their weapons and prepared some jutsu. They girls and Soukyou easily took them down; Kimi pouch a few out of the bathe place threw the roof. Nina just messed around with them with her Kage-Bunshin-No-Jutsu. _

_Soukyou used his fireball jutsu. Anju used her kicks to get rid of her anger. When the weaklings the pawns in this fight were taken down it was the stronger one who were going to attack. There were about five and they looked dangerous. They had blood lust written in their eyes, they would not hesitate to kill._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We've come for you," said one of the men.

"So give yourself up peacefully and we promise not to kill you," added another man.

"And what if she says no!" replied Kimi sheepishly.

"Then we will have to kill you," explained another man holding a weapon that looked similar to death's weapon. Nina prepared herself for combat by standing the Hyuga fighting stance. She mastered her Byakugan and this is her first time using it in combat.

"See you refuse us…then prepare to-die!" shouted one of the men running towards her Kimi punched the man dead in the face.

"Don't forget her friends and sister are here!" said Kimi taking out her headband and tied to her forehead. Everyone followed her and did the same thing.

"Give it all you got!" said Anju, everyone moved to a better battlefield.

"Will keep on fighting tell the end," said Soukyou.

"Hell yeah," shouted Kimi excited.

"Nina don't forget those men are after you and Luna, Me and my demon as well," stated Anju.

"Don't worry Onii-Chan I won't lose," said Nina giving her older sister a thumbs up. When soon it was cloudy then pouring rain.

"We are giving you one last chance come with us peacefully or pay the consequences," said the same man.

"Never," shouted Nina. When Luna appeared besides her.

"Will fight him together," said Luna giving some of her chakra to Nina.

"Arigatou," whispered Nina. And with that the ninjas collide in battle. Nina summoned up her Kage-Bunshin-No-Jutsu. Kimi punched and kicked the living daylights out of these people, while Soukyou shot them with his fireballs.

"Why do you protect the demon child?" asked one of the men as he tried to stab Soukyou with it.

"Because you bastard I love her," replied Soukyou stabbing the man in the gut. Then he used fire style Gôkakyû No Jutsu. The man disappeared not even his ashes remained from this close up attack.

"Hump," said Soukyou running towards the others.

While Kimi had her Sharingan activated.

'Good I'm faster now I can see their movements' thought Kimi.

She kicked the guy up in the air and jumped from the ground 50 feet high and grabbed his legs and held him down. He landed on his head with a lot of blood gushing out.

"Ewl I think I over did it," said Kimi cleaning the blood from her hands. When the man sat up and healed his injures. "Kuso a medical nin,"

"Humph I let you off with that technique but you won't survive my technique," shouted the man dashing for Kimi when he got her with a Gen-jutsu. He didn't realize that she used substitution jutsu. She took out her Kunai and stabbed him in the back hitting a vital point. The man coughed up blood when Kimi entered the weapon deeper in to his back until it reached his heart and he died.

"May you rest in peace," said Kimi cleaning the blood of her kunai. She ran towards the battle and caught up with Soukyou.

Nina was handling the third man, she learned the 84 palms and she hit al of his chakra points, she took her demon wind shiruken and stabbed him with the huge weapon until he only coughed up blood.

"O…our...r…b...Bo…boss...(cough)…will…kill you," was the man's last words. She ran towards Kimi and Soukyou.

"Hey Nina how are you holding up?" asked Kimi leaping from tree to tree.

"I'm doing good," replied Nina.

"Good because there should be two more left and I believed Anju-sensei is taking care of them," said Soukyou.

"Hai," Replied the two girls. When they ran up to a clearing and that's where they saw Anju in the hands of those ninjas. They used some weird jutsu that put her to sleep in an endless Gen jutsu.

"ONII-CHAN!" shouted Nina but nothing Anju wouldn't budge.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO OUR SENSEI?!" shouted Kimi.

"It's another seal," said Soukyou, "If we don't free her soon she might die from the endless Gen-Jutsu," added the young Uchiha.

"What do you mean?" asked Nina.

"By endless Gen-Jutsu?" added Kimi.

"It's a technique that I saw in the scroll of sealing…I read about it and let's say Anju-Sensei is going threw hell!" replied Soukyou.

"Soukyou-kun you should free her," said Luna, "We could handle these punks," added the beautiful fox.

"All right," said Soukyou.

"Don't worry Nii-Chan we can handle them right Nina?" stated Kimi.

"Hai…don't worry Soukyou-kun," added Nina. The three ninjas and fox demon ran after the two men.

"So you came," said the leader.

"Give me back my sister," said Nina.

"I hear that she is another demon container," said the second man.

"Really then the boss would surely love to see her," chuckled the leader.

"You bastards," shouted Kimi.

"Let's go!" said Nina. The three girls charged for the men when the leader was forced to let go of Anju. Soukyou took the chance and ran to her rescue. He did some hand signs and put the palm of his hands over Anju. His hands glowed a light purple; there was a sealing symbol underneath them. When one of the men saw this he ran towards Soukyou but Nina jumped him and grabbed his arm and threw him against the tree. Kimi was having fun with the leader she was too quick for him and her strength mixed with her chakra was powerful.

"We don't have time for this," said the leader blocking Kimi's fierce attacks. She managed to stab his legs with her shirukens and then she stabbed his arms to the tree and his legs.

"Say bye-bye," mocked Kimi when she was going to do her finishing move a masked kunoichi came out of the tree and attacks Kimi.

"Who the fuck are you?!" shouted Kimi.

"You can't mess with my leader," replied the girl. When Kimi saw the leader free and heal himself from his injures.

"Who are you people?" asked Kimi.

"We are the new Akatsuki," replied the Kunoichi.

"Well whatever you are you are not getting our Nina," spat Kimi.

"You bitch," cursed the ninja.

"Enough we should be leaving," stated the leader limping over to his ally.

When all of the enemies disappeared, Soukyou was done with Anju but now she was just sleeping peacefully.

"We should head out to an inn so Anju-sensei can heal up completely," stated Soukyou lifting up his teacher on to his back. The team headed towards the near by inn Luna went back inside into Nina's body so no one can suspect. When they got a room they placed Anju on the bed.

"Soukyou you pervert leave!" shouted Kimi when Soukyou got out the girls took Anju's clothes off and started to heal her. They put some ointment on her. Then wrapped her stomach and upper body with bandages.

"There we are all done," said Kimi. When they saw Anju wake up she saw her student and sister.

"Hey where are we?" asked Anju.

"We took you to an Inn and healed you Soukyou-kun is waiting outside," replied Nina.

"And the enemies?" asked Anju.

"They escaped," replied Kimi.

"Man more paper work," mumbled Anju laying on the bed.

"Well I'm glad that you feel all better," said Nina hugging her sister she even started crying.

"Nina? Why are you crying?" asked Anju hugging her little sister.

"Because I was scared that you might of d-died," replied Nina.

"What? You think those baka's can take me down…never!" stated Anju as tough and brave, "Now if I remember correctly you wanted to talk to me about something, right?" asked Anju.

"Oh…Um y-yes," stuttered Nina blushing deep red.

"Then out with it," replied Anju raising an eyebrow.

"I sort of…l-lost…."

"Lost what?" asked Anju.

"Oh for…She lost her virginity," replied Kimi impatient.

"YOU WHAT?!" shouted Anju.

"Please don't get mad," plead Nina bowing her head. When Soukyou came walking in, he walked besides Nina and hugged her.

"Soukyou you idiot do you realize just what you two did?" Asked Anju pissed.

"Gomen…it was my fault," replied Soukyou, "So don't blame Nina-Chan,"

"No it was also my fault I couldn't stop him…I didn't stop him," added Nina blushing.

"Ah you two knuckle-headed lovers," sighed Anju she reached her hand out and pat both of their heads, "just don't do it again," added Anju smiling.

"Hai," said the young couple.

"Man we stink of blood and dirt," said Anju smelling her hair.

"Then let's go take a bather," said Kimi throwing a fist in the air.

"But Soukyou stays in the guys bathe," stated Anju.

"Eh?!" said Soukyou when he saw the death glares from Anju and Kimi.

"I mean all right," said Soukyou anime sweat dropping.

"Good boy," said Anju patting him on his head.

'These girls are scary when it comes to protecting Nina-Chan' thought Soukyou.

-At the bathes-

"Cool an outdoors bathe I have never seen one," said Nina in ah.

"Now are you going coming or what?" asked Kimi playfully. She jumped into the bathe. Nina and Anju followed her.

Nina and Kimi were floating in the water.

"Hey Kimi?" asked Nina, "Do you think we are going to see those idiots again?"

"You mean those men then of course and when I see the girl I am going to punch her 999 miles away," said Kimi with a smirk.

"Good luck with that," replied Nina closing her eyes. Luna came out.

"Hey Nina-Chan," said the little fox girl. Her tail was wet and she shucks her head getting the water out of her ears. "I'm glad that we are the only people here," added Luna.

"Yeah," stated Nina. Soukyou was on the other end of the wall sitting in a bathe full of guys.

"Hey Nina when was the last time that you cleaned your hair?" asked Anju.

"I don't remember," replied Nina placing her fingers gentle under her chin.

"I want to clean your hair," said Kimi grabbing Nina and took her to the showers. She started coming out the dirt and some bloodstains. She splashed Nina with a bucket full of water.

"Arigatou," mumbled Nina spitting some of the water that went into her mouth.

"Hey Nina how does it feel like to be in love?" asked Kimi.

_**-End OF CHAPTER 16 – **_

_**okay chapter 16 down, I know, I know how I limited the violence. But don't be disappointed there are plenty of violence in the future chapters. Also more romance as Kimi asked Nina what does it feel like to be in love? So stay tune for the result. **_


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 

_Recap:  
"I don't remember," replied Nina placing her fingers gentle under her chin. _

"_I want to clean your hair," said Kimi grabbing Nina and took her to the showers. She started coming out the dirt and some bloodstains. She splashed Nina with a bucket full of water. _

"_Arigatou," mumbled Nina spitting some of the water that went into her mouth. _

"_Hey Nina how does it feel like to be in love?" asked Kimi._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's just a feeling in your heart," explained Nina blushing.

"All right," said Kimi, "Either way we need to prepare ourselves for the next time we encounter Madara's people," added Kimi.

"Then let's go train," said Luna coming out of Nina's body.

"I do have a few questions for you," said Nina.

"Like what?" asked the fox.

"For one what does Madara want with you?" asked Nina.

"From what I learned it seems as if Madara wants all of the nine demons power so far all he needs is Anju-sama, Naruto-sama, and yours Nina," explained Luna gazing out of the window.

"Hey don't worry Luna will make sure that Madara won't touch either of you," said Kimi.

"Yeah," agreed Nina, Luna looked towards the girl and couldn't help but let a few tears out Kimi and Nina hugged the fox demon.

"Hey Luna have you ever taken a bath?" asked Kimi.

"Nope," replied Luna.

"Then your coming with us," said Nina taking Luna's arm and Kimi took the other arm they forced her into the opened air bathe.

"Hey this feels pretty good," said Luna sinking into the water when she saw a frog jumping she followed it and studied the interesting creature. Until it hopped away towards it's family. "Interesting," mumbled Luna.

"Hey Luna what are you doing?" asked Kimi and Nina when they saw the girl focus on the family of frogs. Then something was thrown over the fence, it was a cub fox.

"Kenta?" asked Luna when she held the cub in her arms it was injured. It was covered in blood and someone put a collar on it with a note. Luna took her hand and placed it on the cub and started to heal the fox known as Kenta. She relaxed when Kenta started breathing more peacefully.

"Luna who is he?" asked Nina.

"His name is Kenta he is my cousin…but from the looks of it he was harmed," replied Luna.

"How do you even know your family if you were born inside of Nina?" asked Kimi confused.

"Easy because we foxes by scent can all ready know who our families are and plus dad told me stories every time Naruto-sama came close to Nina," explained Luna, "Now come on let's take him inside," added the worried fox.

"Hai," said the girls following behind her. When they entered their room Luna placed Kenta on the bed and bandaged him carefully. Luna licked his wounds so try to speed up the healing process. When the fox started to wake up he changed his form so he can appear as a boy. He had brown spiky hair and that was like Naruto's but more spiky. The spiky bangs almost covered up all of his face he had dark scarlet demon eyes and fangs that came out of his mouth and bolder whiskers on his cheeks. He had a brown tail and matching brown fox ears

"Kenta!" shouted Luna jumping him and her tail waging violet tail.

"Luna is that you well mom wasn't lying when she said that uncle Kyubi had a kid," said the fox. While Kimi and Nina stood they're watching the two family members.

"Oh Kenta this Nina and her friend Kimi," said Luna sitting next to Kenta.

"Oh so you're the daughter of the container," said Kenta a little rude. When Luna whacked him besides the head.

"Hey don't go disrespecting Nina," said Luna a little pissed.

"Gomen," said Kenta.

"Kenta-kun why are you here?" asked Nina, the young fox who looks like he is 13 looked at Nina with anger and sadness.

"Luna I was looking for you to tell you that our clan of demon foxes was killed," said Kenta.

"WHAT?!" shouted Luna which caught Anju's and Soukyou's attention they ran into the room to find an human fox.

"What's going on?" asked Anju.

"Onii-Chan it's Luna's family her whole clan was killed," explained Nina.

"The fox boy is Kenta her last cousin," added Kimi looking at Kenta.

"I see," said Anju, "So we should go today back to Konha," added Anju.

"Hai," said all of the students.

-Time Skip to Konha-

"Phew finally we're home Kenta welcome to Konha," said Kimi who was holding the fox cub.

"It's really amazing," said the fox form of Kenta. When they ran up to Tsuande to report on their journey. When they finished informing the Hokage about their mission then they arrived home.

"Nina Anju my two girls are back," said Hinata hugging her daughters, "for tonight I'm making a full family meal,"

"Mom can you add an extra two plates to the table?" asked Nina.

"Sure but whose going to join us?" asked Hinata. When Kimi entered holding Kenta in her arms, he turned back into his human fox form and Luna came out of Nina's body.

"Because we found Luna's cousin," replied Nina.

"Sure Naruto-kun should be here soon…meanwhile welcome to the family Kenta," said Hinata giving the young boy a hug he hugged her back and started crying. "Oh don't cry,"

"He was left as an orphan," explained Kimi.

"Oh I'm so sorry," said Hinata hugging the little boy, "Do you want something to drink?" asked Hinata taking his hand.

"Momma is so nice," said Nina.

"Little Kenta is only a year younger then me," said Luna, "And yet he is the softest at heart he can't kill," added the violet fox.

"Should we train him?" asked Nina.

"Will have to wait until dad's back," replied Luna.

"Hai," said Nina.

"Hey Nina we are going to head him," said Kimi, "see ya later!"

"Yeah see ya later," said Soukyou giving Nina a kiss on the lips and with that the Uchiha twins lift.

When they were gone Anju lead Nina into the kitchen.

"You should tell mom first," said Anju. Nina nodded she already knew what Anju meant; Nina was nervous but tried to mentally prepare herself.

"Mom," called Nina.

"Yes dear," replied Hinata putting a bowl of instant ramen next to Kenta who started to eat.

"I-I h-have s-something t-to tell you," badly stuttered Nina.

"Oh what's the matter?" asked Hinata panicking, "Are you hurt?"

"No b-but s-something happened d-during the mission," stammered Nina.

"Uzumaki Nina what happened?" asked Hinata.

"I had sex with Soukyou-kun," replied Nina hiding her face.

"What? Nina was that it," stated Hinata not taking it too hard.

"I thought that you would be mad at me?" asked Nina confused as she looked at the floor.

"Nina you and I know that sex is something that you should of held on till you were old enough…but it seems like you felt that you were ready…exactly how many times did you two do it?" said the midnight haired women.

"Once," replied the little Uzumaki.

"Good then save the next time until your ready and don't worry I won't tell Naruto it will be our little secret," said Hinata bending down to her daughter's level.

"Arigatou mom," shouted Nina jumping into her mother's arms.

Ken had finished his meal and came out of the kitchen.

"So when is Kyubi-sama coming?" asked the fox boy.

"In 5…4…3…2…," said Anju counting down, "one," and Naruto had entered the room sweating.

"Man what a day," said Naruto when he saw the new guest, "Hello whose this?" asked Naruto.

"Ken-kun," replied Luna.

"Oh hey Luna haven't seen you in a while your father says hi," said Naruto. When Ken bowed to Naruto.

"My name is Ken and I would like to speak to Kyubi-sama," said Ken.

"Huh? How are you related to the Kyubi?" asked Naruto.

"He is my uncle and my last family member," Replied Ken lowering his gaze to the ground.

"As much as to speak to the Kyubi I was the only one who had ever spoken to him except Luna because of some family thing," explained Naruto.

"Don't worry I know how to communicate with him," said the fox boy cheerfully.

"How?" Asked Naruto rising an eyebrow.

"Easy just bend down and I will transport my spirit to your seal so I may speak with Kyubi-sama," explained Ken.

"All right," replied Naruto a little unease.

'**Hey Kit just trust the squirt it will work' said the Kyubi. **

'**All right if you say so,' replied Naruto. **

-END OF CHAPTER 17-

_**All right that another chapter done sorry for the late update, but since we have a week off maybe I'll right more. But please tell me what you think! **_


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Recap:

"_Don't worry I know how to communicate with him," said the fox boy cheerfully. _

"_How?" Asked Naruto raising an eyebrow. _

"_Easy just bend down and I will transport my spirit to your seal so I may speak with Kyubi-sama," explained Ken. _

"_All right," replied Naruto a little unease. _

'**Hey Kit just trust the squirt it will work' said the Kyubi. **

'**All right if you say so,' replied Naruto.**

As Kenta phased into Naruto's seal he reached the Kyubi's cage along with Luna.

'This feels weird,' said Naruto's spirit.

'We won't take along,' assured Luna leading the way to her father, when they saw the Kyubi he turned into his human form he looked like Naruto but with orange hair and it was three times the spikier and crimson demon eyes and dark bolded whiskers. He had two dark brown ears and a long foxtail he was like Naruto's other half.

'Dad!' shouted Luna running towards her father she hugged him threw the bars.

'That's my little girl,' said the Kyubi returning the hug, 'It's great to finally see you in person,'

'Same here so where's mom?' asked Luna wagging her tail.

'That's a long story,' replied the Kyubi turned his gaze to Kenta who walked slowly up to his uncle, 'Come here boy,'

'H-Hai,' said the little fox.

'So it's true we are the last in our clan,' said Kyubi he voice was like Naruto's demonic voice.

'So Kyubi what do you intend to do?' asked Naruto standing behind Kenta.

'More like you…Uzumaki I have to admit I hate your father but as the head of my clan I ask for you aid,' replied Kyubi with that stern tone.

'What would you like?' asked Naruto as well with that stern voice.

'I only want you to take care off Kenta and Luna…and I want your aid to rebuild my clan,' replied the nine-tails.

'I see…well how exactly are they going to rebuild your clan and what would you do once they succeed?" asked Naruto.

'Luna will be head…she is my first born and has all the rights to control the clan,' explained the Kyubi patting his little girl.

'All right but I will only guide Luna and Kenta nothing else…I'll take care of them as if they were my own family,' said Naruto, 'so Luna and Kenta are you two up to that?' asked the Uzumaki head.

'Hai,' replied Luna, 'I will try my best dad and Naruto-sama,'

'And I will help protect her,' said Kenta with courage.

'Good now go and get out of this seal,' said the Kyubi shooing them off, when the trio left they returned back to Naruto's home.

"Ano Naruto-sama I was wonder if you could train me?" asked Kenta, "I want to protect Luna-sama," added the determined fox.

"Sure," replied Naruto patting the young boy.

"Arigatou!" shouted Kenta giving Naruto a hug.

"All right dinners ready," said Hinata from the kitchen with Nina by her side.

"There's enough for everyone!" added Nina holding up a plate.

When everyone took their seats and started to eat and cleaned up.

-Night time-

"Hey Luna where's Kenta going to sleep?" asked Nina.

"I don't know can he sleep with you he is still a little fox," replied Luna.

"A-are you sure?"" asked Nina unsure.

"Just for tonight," replied Luna begging Nina.

"Hai- Hai but you owe me," said Nina preparing the bed, "Kenta why don't you go take a bathe?"

"Hai," replied the little fox, "where's the river?"

"Oh right I forgot where we are from we bathe in the river," explained Luna.

"Here I'll take you," said Nina taking the little fox boy's hand. When she reached the bathroom Naruto was about to go in.

"Good dad can you help Kenta take a bathe?" asked Nina.

"WHAT?" asked a shocked Naruto.

"Please," insisted Nina.

"Fine," said Naruto smacking his hand on his forehead he couldn't resist the sad face that Nina's gives him it reminds him of Hinata too much.

"Arigatou dad!" shouted Nina giving him Kenta.

"All right come on," said Naruto.

-Meanwhile-

Hinata walked into Nina's room.

"Here's an extra blanket for Kenta-kun," said Hinata smiling at her daughter.

"Thanks," said Nina tired, "Man what a long day,"

"That's the life of a shinobi," agreed Hinata.

"So mom how did exactly know that dad was your one?" asked Nina.

"Every mission that we went on he made me feel strong like if I am someone," replied Hinata, "It was thanks to Sakura and Anju that I was able to tell Naruto-kun how I feel and now look at us we are married and have a family of two beautiful girls and soon a son oh can't forget Luna-Chan and Kenta-kun and Kyubi," added raven haired beauty.

"Wow so since you were 7 you were in love with dad?" asked Nina.

"Yeah and finally told him how a feel 8 years later," explained Hinata.

"Your lucky mama," said Nina hugging her kind mother. When Kenta came out running with a towel due to the hot water.

"NOO!" shouted Kenta hiding behind Hinata.

"Will you go take your bathe!" said Naruto trying to grab the kid fox.

"No," repeated Kenta grabbing hold of Hinata.

"What's wrong?" asked Hinata when Kenta turned into a baby fox she took him in her arms.

"The water's too hot at there's some strange chemical tube that Naruto-sama was going to put on my hair," replied Kenta hiding his face.

"Oh Kenta that was just soap he was going to give you a bathe that's how humans bathe," explained Hinata when Kenta stared at her.

"Now go with Naruto and enjoy the bathe," added Hinata patting the little fox on his head.

"Hai," replied the little fox changing back into his human form following Naruto.

"Thanks Hinata," said Naruto giving Hinata a quick kiss on the lips.

"Sure no problem," said his wife.

"So how's about we go take a bath after them?" Asked Nina.

"Sure," replied Hinata, "but let me go finish putting away the dishes.

"I'll help you," offered Nina.

"Sure," said Hinata walking out of her daughter's room when she saw Naruto outside.

"Huh? What's the matter Naruto-kun?" asked Hinata.

"Luna insisted on giving Kenta a bathe so she left me waiting out here," explained Naruto he was dressed in his sweaty ninja outfit and holding a clean towel in one hand.

"Hey mom I'll go put away the dishes," said Nina walking towards the kitchen. Hearing her mother giggle and her father chuckle. Naruto lifted up Hinata bridal style and he locked their bedroom door.

"Oh Naruto-kun," moaned Hinata as Naruto kissing her lips fully, his hand wondered to her back as he pulled her in closer so there was no space in between them.

-Meanwhile-

"Hey Kenta what was our village like?" asked Luna scrubbing his back.

"It was huge and only that gate blocked our way to the human world," explained Kenta.

"Gate? What gate?" asked Luna a little confused.

"We are not welcomed in this world…mom said that we only aid the humans once we are summoned," replied Kenta.

"So is it still there? Our home?" asked Luna.

"Yeah but it's not safe anymore 'they' are still there," replied Kenta.

"Whose 'they'?" asked Luna.

"The Akatsuki before they fell their leader Madara Uchiha tried to take alliance with us but we told him that out leader was sealed away and he told us that he knows because it was his fault that our leader was sealed away…so when we didn't help him out he summoned up these dead people and he killed everyone except me I ran away only to get chased down and that when I search everywhere to find you Luna-sama or Kyubi-sama," explained Kenta.

"Oh I see…Madara is going to pay," said Luna pissed.

"Luna-sama you are our villages last hope to be rebuild we must work together to kill this man," said Kenta facing his leader.

"Hai don't worry we just have to ally with Konoha they are also out to kill Madara Uchiha," reassured Luna, "so let's get stronger and seek revenge for our clan!" added the leader.

"Hai Luna-sama!"

"Oh can I ask you for a favor?" asked Luna.

"Hai,"

"Please don't call me Luna-sama it makes me feel old," said Luna, "just call me Luna Kay,"

"Hai Luna," replied Kenta.

"Now let me just rinse you," said Luna pouring water.

"Eek hot, hot," shouted Kenta.

"Oh just deal with it," shouted Luna back.

When the two foxes came out of the water Nina meet them up.

"All right it's getting late," said Nina yawning.

"Hai see you in the morning," said Luna giving Kenta a kiss on the forehead then she headed into Nina's seal. Kenta was blushing.

"Aw that so cute," Said Nina looking at the blushing boy she was only taller then him with a feet but they were the same age. She handed him one of her dad's large t-shirt. Kenta put it on and headed for bed.

"Good night," said Nina.

"Good night," said Kenta closing his eyes he started whimpering and trembling.

'_Wonder what's up with him?' asked Nina. _

'_He saw them all die,' replied Luna, 'it must be hard for him to dream peacefully when he can still she Madara kill our clan,' added the female fox. _

'_What?!'_

'_Yeah Madara Uchiha killed our clan,'_

'_Oh that's horrible that man what the HELL is his problem,'_

'_Whoa calm down don't worry that's why me and Kenta want to get stronger so we can avenge our clan,'_

'_And you can we'll start training tomorrow,'_

'_Good Night,'_

'_Good night,'_

_**-End OF Chapter 18-**_

_**All right that's the next chapter, I tried to fix the grammar a bit so please tell me if you think that I improved a little. **_

_**Oh and I would like to thank people:**_

_**Favorite Author:**_

_**Dominikku-kun**_

_**9 taled fox**_

_**wiwuno**_

_**Author Alert:**_

_**XpepperdudeX**_

_**NaruHinaXXX**_

_**Story Alert:**_

_**EurekaXRenton**_

_**dragaman**_

_**Favorite Story:**_

_**Chaosalexeidragon**_

_**Now for the people who have reviewed my story since the beginning of the sequel:**_

_**Jesse Briceno**_

_**Paladin-kriss**_

_**Nekokyuurei**_

_**aznphysicsfreak**_

_**Ross Cunningham**_

_**Ren Uchiha**_

_**Chasmansp**_

_**Chewie Cookies**_

_**draco525**_

_**ramond**_

_**RAymond LAw**_

_**firelordozaie**_

_**EurekaXRenton**_

_**shadowmaster7799**_

_**adam**_

_**chaosalexeidragon**_

_**Rose Tiger**_

_**Narutoavarillavignefan**_


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 Recap:

"Good night," said Nina.

"Good night," said Kenta closing his eyes he started whimpering and trembling.

'_Wonder what's up with him?' asked Nina. _

'_He saw them all die,' replied Luna, 'it must be hard for him to dream peacefully when he can still she Madara kill our clan,' added the female fox. _

'_What?!'_

'_Yeah Madara Uchiha killed our clan,'_

'_Oh that's horrible that man what the HELL is his problem,'_

'_Whoa calm down don't worry that's why me and Kenta want to get stronger so we can avenge our clan,'_

'_And you can we'll start training tomorrow,'_

'_Good Night,'_

'_Good night,'_

The next day was plain and simple there was no mission for team 7.

"All right today we start to train," said Kenta grinning ear to ear. Luna came out of Nina's body and smiled at her cousin.

"So Luna how are you guys going to train?" asked Nina.

"Going all out," explained Luna looking at Kenta's shocked face.

"But Lady Luna isn't that dangerous?" asked Kenta getting a glare from Luna, "I mean Luna isn't it dangerous,"

"Hai it is but these evil men want to harness our power then we are going to show them what our power can really do," explained Luna with an excited grin.

"So how exactly does that work?" asked Nina.

"Unfortunately since I am sealed inside of you Nina I'm going to have to use to your body or at least fuse together," explained Luna.

"I'll do anything to help but will this be painful?" asked Nina determined.

"Your body is going to change I don't know how but I do know that it will be painful," explained Luna.

"A little change and pain won't hurt anyone…but are you going to be able to exit my body?" asked Nina.

"Sure but your body will stay the way it changed," replied Luna, "Get ready,"

"I was born ready," replied Nina watching Luna do some quick hand seals and in a blink of an eye they were in a dark area underneath them was a huge glowing seal mark as soon as Luna touched it they started to fuse. It was like a bolt of chakra that started to take out the blue chakra and replaced it with the demonic chakra.

"AHHH!" screamed Nina the pain was strong it was like being stabbed and experiencing death itself. Nina's hair changed into a silver color and a pair of fox ears replaced her human ears her Hyuga eyes gain pupils her eyes were just Naruto when he releases chakra. She grew a silver furry foxtail and claws, her whisker marks on her cheeks were a lot bolder and she grew fangs. When the fusion was complete Nina looked at herself.

"Damn how I'm going to explain this to mom and dad," said Nina in shock, "Oh my God I have a tail and ears," Kenta had all ready taken out his demonic form.

'Nina I want you to help me train Kenta,' said Luna, 'and don't worry I will explain everything to your parents,'

"All right let's begin," said Nina smirking her body felt lighter she can feel the power running threw her body. This made her realize the power that the Madara wants and how she just gained it threw fusion. "Let's make sure that Madara doesn't gain this power," said Nina.

"Hai," said Kenta and as soon as a bird flew by the two demonic foxes attacked each other their chakra was intense causing many animals to flee. It was all blurry.

-Meanwhile somewhere else-

Hinata was washing the dishes when she felt that strong demonic chakra push her down to the floor. Naruto went to help his wife off of her knees.

"Naruto-kun is that Nina?" asked Hinata leaning on Naruto.

"Yeah and according to Kyubi Nina and Luna fused," replied Naruto, "Can you manage by yourself while I check on our little girl?"

"No because I am going with you," replied Hinata.

"No you have to stay here that much demonic power can harm you or the baby," explained Naruto he gave Hinata a kiss on the forehead and headed out of the door and teleported to where Nina's location was. He saw two blurs attacking each other one was red and the other was silver.

"Hey Nina Kenta stop," shouted Naruto when the two stopped and landed on the ground.

"What's the matter dad?" asked Nina when she blushed at her experience, "Please don't be upset I-it was because Luna and I fused," explained Nina.

"Oh damn Nina why the hell did you do that?" asked Naruto worried.

"Gomen," apologized Nina bowing to her father. Naruto bent down to Nina's level and hugged her.

"You had me and your mother worried," whispered Naruto.

"Dad this was one of the only ways to gain more power to fight Madara Uchiha…this is the power that he wants…which I just gained," explained Nina letting go of her dad.

"I know but Nina you should at least tone it down we can feel your chakra all the way back home," said Naruto.

"Really?" said Nina in shock. Luna came out of her body.

"Naruto-sama I am sorry for what I caused it is my fault I convinced Nina to fuse with me," said Luna, "But as you can see this power is powerful…and that's because when one of our family members die their chakra and strength comes to the head and so I gained everyone who died from my clan's power," explained the fox, "and so when I fused with Nina now gained my power," added the Kyubi's daughter.

"Seriously we have a major advantage against them," said Naruto shocked.

"So dad Kenta wanted to train and we went all out and started to fight," stated Nina smiling showing her fangs.

"I don't think your mother is going to like your fangs, ears, and…tail," said Naruto, "Why don't we get this over with and show your mom your new look," Kenta changed back into his human form since he was a natural born demon fox he can change back and forth.

"That's not fair Kenta can change back," said Nina.

"I'm a natural born demon fox so I can change back and forth," explained Kenta.

"It's true," backed up Luna. When the group headed back home Hinata dropped her dishes when she saw Nina.

"Nina is that you?" asked Hinata walking towards the silver haired girl.

"Hai mom," replied Nina getting a hug from Hinata who rushed over to her.

"You look so cute," shouted Hinata causing her daughter to blush and look confused.

"M-mom?" asked Nina confused.

"You look like a little fox so cute," said Hinata giggling at her daughter.

"Aren't you scared?" asked Nina.

"Nope!" smiled Hinata letting go of her daughter.

"Thank you mom," said Nina burying her head in her mothers chest crying. Hinata hugged her back.

"It's okay little one," whispered Hinata, "No matter how much you change you will always be my little girl," added Hinata singing softly Naruto, Kenta, and Luna left the room to leave Nina and her mom alone.

At the front door the Anbu greeted them.

"Naruto we have news that your daughter Nina has fused with the nine-tails daughter," said the masked man.

"Does Tsuande know?" asked Naruto.

"Hai Lady Tsuande does know everyone sensed that huge chakra," replied the Anbu.

"Kuso that, that means that tonight is the finally battle," stated Naruto, "Since most likely they sensed it,"

"Lady Tsuande just wanted you to know that you have to prepare yourself Madara has sent a message and he informed us that by the time your wife has given birth they will attack we have 7 more months left to prepare," explained the Anbu handing Naruto the report. Naruto closed the door. He went back to his daughter and wife who were fixing up dinner.

"I have news from the Hokage she told us that the last battle will start when Hinata gives birth," explained Naruto.

"So in those 7 months we are going to train within the hidden leaf?" asked Nina.

"Yeah," replied Naruto, "All of our shinobi's are still going on missions and to spread the news about the war,"

"So what are we waiting for let's go train I'll go get Kimi and Soukyou," said Nina grabbing Kenta's arm.

"Hey Kimi Soukyou let's go train," said the silver haired fox.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Kimi.

"Oh it's me Nina I just had a little change," replied Nina.

"If you really are Nina then you would know what I hate," said Kimi staring at the figure in front of her.

"Easy you Kimi Uchiha hate perverts and your brother and you we have been best friends since we were in diapers and we were always chased by the Soukyou fan girls," explained Nina smirking.

"Nina I can't believe it what happened?" asked Kimi her eyes wide open.

"Me and Luna fused and so this is the outcome," replied Nina playing with her fingers.

"So you were the one whose chakra I sensed earlier," said Kimi matter-of-factly. Soukyou came out to see a silver fox in his front door step; he didn't do anything because he saw the friendly look on his sister and the creatures face.

"Yo teme this is your girl Nina," said Kimi slapping her brothers back, "She fused with Luna and this is the out come," explained the young Uchiha.

"Nina?" asked Soukyou he was still taller then her he gave her a kiss on the lips just to conform that that was his Nina. She was blushing lightly and her tailing was waging.

"Someone's happy," mentioned Kimi sheepishly grinning. Causing Nina to blush even redder and she hide her face with her hands. "You'd think that Nina would of gotten use to me treating you two like that," giggled Kimi, "Now come on let's go train,"

"I-I have-e to tell you-u two about what's going to happen in the final battle," stammered Nina.

"Final battle?" asked Kimi interested, "So we get to kick ass again!"

"Pretty much," replied Nina, "It all ends in 7 months," added Nina.

"Why?"

"I think that I will answer that question for you," said Ten-Chi.

"What the hell are you doing here?" asked Soukyou with hate in his tone.

"Just passing on the news of the day," replied Ten-Chi smirking getting a death glare from Soukyou. He then fixed his gaze to Nina who changed. "So you fused already…to bad,"

"What was that?" asked Soukyou getting ready to charge at him when Kimi held him back.

"Calm down baka your going to start an unnecessary fight," stated Kimi struggling to hold her brother. When Soukyou calmed down Kimi let him go and before they knew it Ten-Chi stroked Nina's cheek, which caused Soukyou's brain to go crazy. He attacks the boy in front of him and left him with a busted up lip and a black blue eye. He put his arm around Nina's shoulder; the look that Soukyou gave him was that she was his and his only, when Ten-Chi disappeared he glared at Soukyou.

"Aw that's cute you were jealous," laughed Kimi.

"Shut up," mumbled Soukyou blushing lightly fixing his gaze to the tree. When Kimi stopped laughing she noticed the awkward feeling. So they walked in silence to the training ground along with Kenta who was in his pup form resting in Nina's arms. When they reached the battlefield Luna came out and Kenta woke up.

"Sup Luna," greeted Kimi.

"Hi Kimi-Chan and Soukyou-san," said Luna politically.

"So are any of you willing to help?" asked Nina, "It's not going to be easy I'll tell you that much,"

"Hell yeah I'm in," said Kimi and Soukyou.

"Good now Nina-Chan I want you to bite your thumb and write Kanji Kyu in the On Readings and just let me do the rest," explained Luna.

"Hai," replied Nina biting her thumb watching the red liquid drop to the ground and she wrote Kyu in Kanji. When she was complete Luna started to chant something in a weird language. When she finished and placed her hands on the writing a huge golden door appeared.

"What the fuck," mumbled Kimi in awe Soukyou was also staring at the door.

"Let's go," said Luna with Kenta behind her and Nina. The group reached a huge area that was undetectable.

"Welcome to the Kyubi's training ground," said Luna spreading her arms wide.

"Cool so that way no one will notice the huge amount of chakra," said Nina understanding the situation.

"So does that mean that we can go full power," begged Kenta.

"Yeah," replied Luna, which caused Kenta to shout a Yeah so loud. "So go on unleash and Nina I won't help you like last time you're on your own," explained the purple fox receiving a nod from an unsure Nina. When they unleashed their full power forcing Kimi and Soukyou down Kenta was finished and excited while Nina was unsure about this but ready.

"Shit that was strong," said Kimi trying to stand up, "Is this the power that Madara is after?"

"Yeah," answered Nina staring at her hand she tighten her fist, "and this is why he can't have it with this much power he will take over not just Konoha but the whole world," Nina looked at Kimi and her faced was beaming with excitement while Soukyou smirked. "Arigatou you guys," mumbled Nina.

"All right I want me two foxes in the center," said Luna.

"Hai Luna," said the two demon foxes. When they were face-to-face and prepared to fight. "All right get ready ON YOUR MARK GET SET GO!" said Luna when two blurs ran towards each other. Kenta kicked Nina down.

"Nina-Chan you have to control your power and try to focus," advised Kenta looking worried.

"Don't soften up I know that your kick is way strong then that," shouted Nina she got up to her feet and ran towards Kenta who dodged her punch but when he stabbed her she poof way and behind him was Nina. She landed a perfect hit. "Kage-Bunshin-No-Jutsu," said Nina smirking she tightened her forehead protector and got ready for whatever attach was coming on it's way. Kenta struggled up to his feet coughing up some blood.

"This is just a warm up," smirked Kenta he ran towards her she dodged his attach but she he used flash step to appear behind her and he held a sword toward her neck but when he stabbed her she disappeared. He was prepared for the real Nina who didn't appear, he looked around but then he stood still and sensed her below the earth, he used, 'mud wave jutsu,' _**(A/N: I don't know if that's real) **_he covered up the whole battle area.

"NINA!" shouted Kimi.

"Don't lose faith she's hasn't lost," smirked Luna as Nina jumped out of the mud with a couple of clones they were forming the original Rasingan in their hands. Nina smirked and aimed for Kenta who was in mid air trying to block when he used substitution jutsu to switch with a log. The log was hit with the Rasingan. "Kuso" mumbled Nina as she looked around for him.

"NINA TRY TO USE YOUR FOX SENSES!" shouted Luna.

"HOW?!" shouted back Nina.

"ONLY YOU KNOW!" replied the fox known as Luna.

'_Think I have to concentrate,' thought Nina._

She stood still trying to focus when her ears twitch she could hear things that humans couldn't. She can hear someone breathing and someone underneath her. She reacted quickly and jumped up to the sky when Kenta jumped out of the dirt.

"Lesson 1 complete," announced Kenta when Nina landed next to him she was happy, "good job you adapted faster than what I had expected,"

"Arigatou," smiled Nina excited.

"Next two fighter Uchiha Kimi and Uchiha Soukyou," said Luna smiling. Soukyou and Kimi walked up to the center of the battle field. Kimi took something out of her pockets it was a glove that reached her elbows and had finger holes. _**(A/N: If you don't know what I mean think about Sakura in the first movie those gloves that she had on) **_they were blue and ruby edges.

"Mom made these for me," said Kimi smirking.

"Fashion won't do you any good," stated Soukyou.

"Bit me," replied Kimi ticked.

"I'd rather bit Nina," smirked Soukyou causing the young Uzumaki to blush.

"All right Romeo your Juliet has been embarrassed more than enough," joked Kimi.

"Begin!" shouted Luna raising an arm in the air.

_**-End Of Chapter 19-**_

_**Hey they're all of those reading this new chapter. I am proud to say that I have finally completed the 19**__**th**__** chapter of Sudden Love 2. Gomen for the really late update, I hope that this chapter was worth it. Please leave me a comment and I take flames as well. **_


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 Chapter 20

_Recap:_

"_Mom made these for me," said Kimi smirking. _

"_Fashion won't do you any good," stated Soukyou. _

"_Bit me," replied Kimi ticked. _

"_I'd rather bit Nina," smirked Soukyou causing the young Uzumaki to blush. _

"_All right Romeo your Juliet has been embarrassed more than enough," joked Kimi. _

"_Begin!" shouted Luna raising an arm in the air._

-- -- -- -- -- - - -- --

Soukyou and Kimi jumped a few distance from each other.

"So Kimi feel like you can take me," smirked the Uchiha.

"Please I can take you down in my sleep," replied Kimi. She jumped back into the trees.

'Kimi your too predictable your trying to gain time to capture me in a gen-justu…now the question is where did you go,' thought Soukyou. Meanwhile Kimi was hiding on top of a tree watching Soukyou with her Sharingan. 'You may think that I am predictable but let's just say that I have a few tricks up my sleeve,' thought Kimi. She set up traps near the opening of the forest and she placed bomb tags on many trees. When Soukyou activated the first bomb tag he was only a shadow clone a Bunshin.

'Perfect step one complete,' thought Kimi. When Soukyou appeared behind her and grabbed her arm and threw her to the ground she managed to free herself from his grip before she landed on the floor, she back flipped and landed perfectly on the ground.

"And that's what dad has been telling you…you need to strategize because your way to predictable," lectured Soukyou.

"Sure about that," mumbled Kimi when she gathered up chakra to her fist and she punched the ground making a land slide and the tree that Soukyou was in collapsed. He was trapped in a cage.

"Housenka No Jutsu (Balsam Fire)," shouted Kimi when a huge fireball landed on the cage. Setting it on fire.

"Damn Kimi you didn't have to kill him," shouted Kenta watching the fight from a distance.

"His not died," replied Kimi focusing on the ground when his fist greeted her face. But in time she grabbed his fist. It was now tai jutsu and they were both equals. They made it out of the forest.

"Those two are never going to stop now," complained Nina.

They were punching and kicking and dodging it last for another two hours. Until Kimi got tired and Soukyou gave her the finishing blow, she collapsed on the ground panting.

"Good girl," smiled Soukyou, "She lasted longer then last time," He lifted up her sleepy body and took her back to the group. Kimi woke up but she was still tired.

"I lost again?" asked Kimi. Soukyou nodded and closed her eyes again, "I'll kick your ass next time," she said more weakly.

"Keep dreaming," smirked Soukyou.

"Baka," mumbled Kimi.

"And you two still keep on fighting," complained Kenta. "But I have to admit Kimi-Chan gave you a ran for your money,"

"Yeah I guess she did," agreed Soukyou, "But just not yet,"

Nina started to heal Kimi and watched her friend sleep peacefully. But that peace didn't last to long when she woke up pumping with energy.

"AH MUCH BETTER!" shouted Kimi stretching her arms up in the air, "Let's go back home,"

"Yeah I think that today we have tested the training ground far enough," said Luna.

"Tested?"

"Well of course this place hasn't been used in a while," explained Luna. When they went threw the same door way and she closed it. "So you guys experienced it and it was a success,"

"Well we should be heading home it's getting late," said Kimi stretching.

"You never run out of energy," Sigh Soukyou.

"What was that?!" shouted Kimi glaring at Soukyou. She grabbed his shirt and dragged home.

"Hey Kimi stop that," shouted Soukyou but the girl continued walking.

"Sayanara Nina Luna and Kenta," waved Kimi.

"Sayanara," shouted the foxes. When they used a jutsu to get home. Hinata hugged them when they entered.

"Welcome home," said Hinata.

"Where's dad?" asked Nina.

"In the room,"

"Thank you,"

Nina walked into her parents room to find her father sleeping she woke him up.

"Dad wake up," whispered Nina. When he hugged her shouting "RAMEN!"

"AH DAD WAKE UP!" and wit that Naruto woke up.

"Nina what time is it?" asked Naruto.

"10 p.m. but besides that I have something to ask you," replied Nina.

"What's up?"

"Dad did you sense our chakra today?"

"Now that you mention it I didn't why? You didn't train?" asked Naruto confused.

"Because we found out a method in where we can train without anyone sensing our chakra!" explained Nina giving him a thumps up.

"That's great but where did you guys go?"

"Luna opened up an old fox training ground and it was cool!"

"Training ground? I'll have to see this spot tomorrow,"

"Great then good night daddy," said Nina giving him a kiss on the cheek and rushing out of the room.

'A training ground what's this all about Kyubi?'

"Kid it seems like our daughter has been in the legendary battle grounds,'

'Legendary battle grounds?'

"It use to be a way where us the demon foxes were allowed to train and go 'all out' without people attacking us or bringing in enemies,"

'I see…then is there any danger into this training ground?'

"Not really but only that you have a time limit in there when she pass that time limit then they will remain in there forever,"

'Eh?! Then how much time do they have in there?'

"8 hours tops,"

'Thanks for the info,'

"Naruto-kun," called Hinata.

"Coming Hinata-Chan," replied Naruto.

'Kyubi in 8 more months then the war will begin,'

"Yeah,"

Hinata sat in between Naruto's legs, "Naruto-kun were you speaking to Kyubi-san?"

"Oh yeah…but more importantly how's the baby?"

"All right I have a feeling that it's going to be a boy," said Hinata rubbing her abdomen. Naruto placed his hand on top of hers. "Naruto-kun is everything all right?"

"No nothing at all," said Naruto full of energy. Hinata didn't buy this for a second. She kissed him gently on the lips and looked him in the eyes. "You all ways get me with that," she smiled at her victory. "I'm just worried what happens if I die…or god forbid you…our kids will be all by themselves like how I was…it was painful," Hinata embraced him in a hug.

"You baka don't talk like you have already lost," said Hinata tears coming out of her eyes. She bid her face in his chest and cried for a while. She stopped crying and looked at Naruto. He was worried but more relaxed. "Please make me this promise Naruto-k-kun,"

"Anything for you my love," said Naruto stroking her long hair.

"Please-e d-don't c-change…just stay the way that you are,"

"I promise," whispered Naruto into her ear.

"Arigatou," and with that she fell asleep.

-Time Skip 8 months later-

"It's almost time," said Kimi.

"I know it's all or nothing," agreed Nina.

"Let's promise not to die in the battle field," stated Soukyou.

"Promise," said the two girls.

"I'll go to the hospital mom is going to have the baby," said Nina looking at the time and with that she rushed to the hospital where her mother is going threw one hell of a pain. When she entered the hospital she entered the room where her mom was resting in and the baby was in Naruto's arm.

"Look Nina it's your new baby brother," said Naruto

"Aw he is so Kawaii," said Nina taking her little brother in her arms. Hinata started waking up.

"N-Naruto-kun N-Nina?"

"Mom take a break," said Nina, "Do you want to see your son?"

"H-Hai," Nina walked over to her mom and handed her the baby.

"Ah he is so cute," said Hinata smiling at her giggling baby who was playing with Hinata's finger. Naruto stood besides his wife. But this happy moment soon changed when they sensed his chakra. He appeared before there very eyes with Ten-Chi besides him.

"What a beautiful baby," smirked Madara.

"If we are going to fight we are going to fight in a real battle field,"

"As you wish Naruto,"

And with that the ninja's disappeared and poof away to their own battle field.

"Good Luck Naruto-kun Nina and everyone," prayed Hinata looking at her child, "Please come home back alive,"

_-End Of Chapter 20-_

_The final is almost coming up. I don't maybe 5 more chapters and then Sudden Love 2 is officially over. Gomen for the really late update but please forgive me! I promise to write more. _


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

"_**What a beautiful baby," smirked Madara. **_

"_**If we are going to fight we are going to fight in a real battle field," **_

"_**As you wish Naruto," **_

_**And with that the ninja's disappeared and poof away to their own battle field. **_

"_**Good Luck Naruto-kun Nina and everyone," prayed Hinata looking at her child, "Please come home back alive," **_

It was at a huge battle field where the group decided to fight. 'This is it the moment that we have all been waiting for,' thought Nina looking straight forward.

'Nina-Chan we've combined our powers and in return we have increased our strength let's show them what we demon foxes are able to do,' said Luna inside of Nina's head.

'Hai Luna-Chan,'

"Nina are you ready?!" shouted Kimi leaping from tree to tree.

"I was born ready Kimi!" replied Nina determined.

"That's the spirit just don't put your guard down," acknowledged Naruto.

"Hai," said the three Genin. They stopped to see Madara's army of the dead with a couple of ninja's that were alive.

"Ten-chi whose side are you really on?!" shouted Nina. He didn't respond but instead got ready to fight. "Ten-chi," whispered Nina. While Konoha's army was ready to fight when it started 

raining there was only the sound of weapons clashing. Naruto was fighting Madara along side with Sasuke who also wanted to kill the man who helped Itachi killing the Uchiha clan. When Itachi appeared again and was fighting Sasuke, but with the advantage of being all ready died was on Itachi's side because he could just put the slashed of body part back on.

"So we meet again little brother," Itachi smirked.

"Yes big brother" said Sasuke.

The two Uchiha brothers fight another epic battle. Both had activated Sharingan and fought at an impressive speed. Meanwhile Kimi, Soukyou and Nina have their hands full with the zombies.

"Kuso go back to where the dead goes!!" shouted Kimi frustrated at the fact that they won't stay down. Her screams of pure anger were still over powered by the moans of the zombies fighting off the Genins.

"Kimi calm down or we will never go further," said Nina elbowing the zombie that dared attack her.

"Hai-Hai," replied Kimi in a bored way when she kicked 15 zombies to carajo land.

"Where's Ten-Chi?" asked Nina, "maybe he can help us stop this," offered the young Uzumaki.

"Face it Nina," said Soukyou, "He doesn't really care about us," added the young male Uchiha.

"Soukyou don't say such things I mean he cared about Nina when she was crystallized," argued Kimi.

"Hai Soukyou-kun," agreed Nina, "Kage-Bunshin-No-Jutsu," and twenty Nina's appeared fighting off the zombies. Soukyou was using his fire techniques to burn the zombies.



"Kuso," cursed Kimi for the thousand time.

"Shut up Kimi," shouted Soukyou annoyed by the constant cursing. "Saying Kuso over and over again isn't helping,"

"Then what the hell am I suppose to do?!" barked Kimi.

"We need to take down the source of power," replied Soukyou.

"But who is the source of power Madara?" asked the young female Uchiha. Soukyou looked up at Ten-Chi he was the one taking control, "Is it '_him_'?" asked Kimi getting a nod from Soukyou. "Then let's take him down!" shot Kimi. When she saw Nina running towards Ten-Chi.

"Nina wait!" shouted Kimi and Soukyou running after her, "We need to come up with a plan!"

She kept on running until she was face to face with Ten-Chi.

"why?"

"…"

"Ten-Chi why the hell are you doing all of this, huh?" asked Nina confused and frustrated. Kenta was besides her right now and watched as Luna came out.

"Because in order to end this crazy war is to kill them," answered Ten-Chi really cold.

"Them you mean Luna and other foxes," mumbled Nina. "You're just like that bastard Madara!"

"Don't you dare speak about my father like that," growled Ten-Chi he was going to hurt her but Kenta grabbed his arm.

"You will not hurt my mistress Luna or Nina," growled Kenta showing his fangs.



"You're all the same you monsters," said Ten-Chi taking his arm back, "You'll kill us all,"

"Shut the fuck up!" shouted Luna, "You humans don't understand how it feels like when we are told that we are horrible and only cause destruction…people like you and Madara kill us little by little just for power…YOU POWER HUNGRY BASTARD!" shouted the young fox.

"Luna," said Nina.

"Let's kick his ass," said Luna looking at Nina.

"We'll pull him back to his senses by force," agreed Nina when Kimi and Soukyou reached her. They stared at the two where chakra was coming out from Nina and the atmosphere was getting stronger and heavier.

"Nina what happened?" asked Kimi concern about her friend.

"Please don't get involved with this fight…I have to beat him for the sake of Fox clan," said Nina. The two back off and fought zombies that dear to interrupt the fight. While Naruto had Madara beat but Madara kept on fighting back.

"Damn you Uzumaki," hissed Madara as Naruto stabbed him at his right arm.

"Humph," said Naruto looking at Madara fight back. He ran up to Naruto faster then ever. "What the... when did you?" when Madara punched Naruto right on the stomach. "Get so fast," finished Naruto whapping some of the blonde from his mouth. He smirked and did a couple of hand seals, "Kage-Bunshin-no Jutsu," and twenty clones appeared.



"What do you think that you can get me what such a useless technique!" smirked the Uchiha, copying the Jutsu, "Kage-Bunshin-no-Jutsu," Naruto's clones went to hold down the criminal. The clones fought until there were only two figures remaining.

"Face it boy you may be at a Hokage level but you will never become a Hokage!" shouted Madara laughing manically at the blonde.

"One of the ninja's rules was to not underestimate your enemy," smirked Naruto; one of the clones came from underneath the ground and pulled Madara into the ground.

"What the Fuck is this?" cursed Madara taken back by the attack. Naruto stuck his tongue out like when he was a little kid. "You little ketsune!"

"Ultimate Rasengan," shouted Naruto as two clones from behind finised making the final stated of the Rasengan. He charged for Madara and when he hit the older Uchiha, the body was hit so hard with the Jutsu that it turned into ashes. "Sayanara Madara," said Naruto when he fell down to his knees, the jutsu's side effect was kicking in. His right arm was in total pain that bruises started to show and he was coughing up blood.

Mean while….

Everyone stopped as they sensed the chakra and the smell of familiar blood was in the air.

"Dad!" shouted Nina when some zombies blocked her way. "Move!" demanded the young blonde when the zombies didn't react she used the Byakugan and she hit all of them in only seconds. "Gomen but you earned it," mumbled Nina as she charged to her father's location with Soukyou, Kimi, and Kenta following behind. When they reached the battle grounds with Naruto 

and Madara. Nina ran up to her dad she sighed of relief when she saw him breathing but he lost way too much blood.

"Dad hang in there kay?" said Nina taking her father's arm.

"N-Nina?" struggled out Naruto.

"Don't worry Sakura-sensei is coming," said Nina.

"H-Hai…" and with that he fell asleep.

"Dad…come on wake up!" said the young kunochi worried when she saw her dad's eyes close. Anju showed up with a medical team. While the other squads fought the zombies, Kenta was in shock when he saw his father in ashes.

"Kuso you Ketsune demons!" cursed Ten-chi balling up a fist. "You'll pay for this!"

"Ten-chi it's over stop those zombies," pleaded Nina staying by her father's side tears rolling down her cheeks. He didn't even bother to help but instead he disappeared and so did the army of the un-died.

"So does that mean that it's over?" asked Kimi sitting down next to Nina as they watched Sakura heal Naruto up.

"What a baka," cursed Sakura, "Your dad is as reckless as ever…his right arm suffered some serious injuries but because of the Kyubi Naruto will be all right," assured the pink haired woman.

"What a relief," sighed Nina, Luna came out of her body.



"Nina it isn't over with that Ten-chi person is still angry and he might get revenge for his father," explained Luna, "I know that he is or better say was your friend,"

"Hai he was but next time we meet he is our enemy…if he attacks first," stated Nina determined when they helped carry some of the injured to the hospital. Naruto was put next to Hinata who was trying to calm the crying boy down. The boy had some little blue hair and deep blue eyes just like his father. "Ichi calm down," whispered Hinata when she hummed him a little song. The baby closed his eyes and fell asleep. Nina stood there helping her mom with the baby while she walked over to Naruto. Nina saw how Hinata fixed some of his spikes.

"Naruto-kun," whispered Hinata when Naruto woke up.

"Huh? Where am I?" asked Naruto when he saw his right arm in a caste, "Not again," pouted Naruto when Hinata helped him sit up, "thanks Hina-Chan," smirked the blonde giving his wife a kiss. Nina turned around rocking the baby so he won't wake up. Naruto noticed his two children and called Nina over. When she walked over to him her fox ears twitched when Ichi woke up and started to poke her ears.

"come on Ichi stop," complained Nina when Anju appeared in the room.

"Dad your awake that's great because we have special news for you," said Anju smiling.

"Special news?" asked Hinata.

"Hai Dad your dream is going to come to true," said the silver haired girl grinning from ear to ear .

_**-End of Chapter 21-**_

__

_**All right Naruhinaforever here to say that we are reaching the ending pretty soon . I just want to say that the reason why I haven't submitted chapters faster is because I got Photoshop and I have been trying to practice so I sort of forgot about the stories. Gomen, I made a cover for Sudden Love 2. You can look it under narutoxhinatafan, that would be my screen name. Just take a look and tell me what you like okay :D **_

_**-Ja until next time XD**_

_**Now a special report from Nina: **_

_**Nina: Ohayo everyone as you already know Sudden Love 2 is coming to an end. **_

_**Kimi: Did you tell them? (excited) Did you spoil the ending**_

_**Naruhinaforever: Hey don't tell them! **_

_**Kimi: Hai-hai nag-nag **_

_**Naruhinaforever: (sweatdrop)**_

_**Nina: We need help to pair up our little Kimi-Chan. **_

_**Kimi: Ehhh??**_

_**Naruhinaforever: Gomen but I couldn't think of a guy (goes to author block) **_

_**Nina: Writer down writer down **_

_**Kimi: Joins the emo corner with her father. **_

__

_**Sasuke: Itachi I killed my older brother….**_

_**Kimi: I have no pairing….**_

_**Me: daughter like father**_

_**Nina: Yeah (huged by Soukyou)**_

_**Me: Well until next time**_

_**Nina: Hai**_

_**Kimi and Sasuke: Hai whatever life hates me XO**_

_**Everyone: Sayanara**_


	23. Chapter 22: It all ends here

Sudden Love 2 Sudden Love 2 Chapter 22: It all ends here Goodbye to dear friend

_**Hi everyone I am so sorry for the ultimate late update but yeah I had to do some stuff to get back to the story and I'm glad to say that it's back. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any character from Naruto they all belong to Masahi Kismoto.**_

_Recap:_

"_Dad your awake that's great because we have special news for you," said Anju smiling._

"_Special news?" asked Hinata._

"Hai Dad your dream is going to come to true," said the silver haired girl grinning from ear to ear.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -

"What do you mean Anju?" asked Nina her ears pointed upward.

"Dad you're the new Hokage!" shouted Anju with glee. Naruto stood quiet for a while until his brain had received that great news.

"I'M HOKAGE!" shouted Naruto hugging his whole family.

"Yeah so hurry up and go to Tsuande-sama to make it official," stated the silvered hair girl. Naruto kissed Hinata fully and hugged his children and headed out of the door to receive his award for all of these years of working hard to earn the title of Hokage. Naruto approached the Hokage mansion to see Tsuande glancing out of the window to villagers. When she noticed Naruto she smile Sakura was besides her.

"Who would of thought that one simple mission caused the complete change in your life Naruto," smirked Tsuande crossing her arms. "You have yourself a family…and friends…and now the respect of your villagers…of course you know how the elders are…you because you took down Madara Uchiha you have developed your own jutsu's and I'm proud to hand over the title of Hokage to you Naruto," Naruto grinned at her.

"Arigatou Tsuande-baa-Chan," grinned Naruto. Tsuande was angry but let it slay.

"Now Naruto because you are now Hokage you must take action…analyze all of the shinobi's and all of the paper works are yours now," explained Tsuande, "A Hokage is much more important then any other shinobi…so Naruto do your job wisely and enjoy your future," finished Tsuande, "Also the ceremony starts tomorrow so look nice and prepare for responsibilities,"

"Thanks but you didn't have to tell me I all ready knew that…when I aimed for Hokage I thought about the responsibilities…I know how big a Hokage is…finally after all of my childhood of being picked on or being called a demon…I'm going to get my respect around here and show the villagers that I am no demon but a leader born to protect this village," said Naruto. Tsuande knew how much Naruto matured but still this surprise her. She was taken back by his powerful speech.

"Good luck," smiled Tsuande.

"I'm going to head back home to stay with the family for a while," said Naruto walking out of the room he walked home…finally he is Hokage starting tomorrow.

-A few hours later-

"Naruto-kun look I made your favorite ramen with rice as a side dish," smiled Hinata when she heard Ichi start crying she ran over to her baby who stretched out his arms to Naruto. "Oh you want to be with daddy," she walked towards Naruto and the baby grabbed Naruto's arm. Naruto lifted the baby and played for a while with Ichi he had his mother's hair color with his spikes and eyes.

"Anju can you come here real quick," said Hinata.

"Yeah," responded Anju, "what's up?"

"Anju can we go for a walk together?" asked the blue haired Hyuga.

"Sure mom," replied golden-eyed girl. They walked outside under the nice sunshine. Anju took a glance at her mother and noticed that something's wrong.

"Umm mom is something wrong?" asked Anju worried.

"Anju…I know that you know how tomorrow is the final battle," stated Hinata, "I'm worried that you guys will get hurt and I want to fight as well…but I'm afraid of what might happen to Ichi," Anju grabbed her mothers hand and smiled at her.

"Mom stay home and protect Ichi…dad would be hurt if anything happens to you or any of us so please stay home," pleaded Anju.

"But I want to help too!" pressed Hinata, "I haven't done much,"

"Please mom just wait for us to come home and we will all celebrate our victory," said Anju almost crying, "we don't want to lose you," Hinata hugged her adopted daughter and song her a gentle lullaby.

"I'll stay home and watch from afar and prepare a dinner for you guys," said Hinata hugging her daughter.

"Thank you mommy," smiled Anju hugging her mother.

"Well let's go home and prepare your weapons!" said Hinata.

"Hai,"

-Meanwhile-

"Nina…I know how you feel about Ten-chi…but he is an enemy," said Soukyou.

"B-But…!"

"But nothing I don't want to see my girl hurt…so please don't do anything reckless," pleaded Soukyou.

"Soukyou-kun…I love you," smiled Nina, "and I will fight our enemy,"

"Thanks," smiled the young Uchiha giving Nina a passionate kiss on the lips. "I love you too," Nina blushed and her tail wagged. "Someone's happy," smirked Soukyou.

"Baka," said Nina her face bright red, "it's a nice day…I wish that it were peaceful always,"

"Yeah," smiled Soukyou he grabbed Nina in a hug she rested her head on his chest hearing his heart beat.

-With Kimi-

"Man I wish that some boy would like me," sighed Kimi. She walked down Konoha when she bumped hard into someone. "Sorry," apologized the Uchiha.

"No it's all right," said the young boy picking up his bag.

"Are you a ninja?" asked Kimi.

"Yeah my name is Atusmi," said the boy, he has dark purple hair with light violet eyes.

"My name is Kimi Uchiha," stated Kimi, "So where were you heading?"

"Home I just came back from a mission,"

"So are you fighting in tomorrows battled?" asked Kimi.

"Are you kidding me of course!" replied the excited boy, "I can't wait to kick some zombie ass,"

"Hell yeah," replied Kimi shouting along with him, "Hey do you want to train or do you think you'll lose,"

"Bring it on Kimi-Chan,"

"Hai Atusmi-kun,"

After those two headed out to beat the living day lights out of each other. Sakura and Sasuke were also preparing themselves every shinobi is getting prepared for the fight of a lifetime. The next day came, everyone headed out, said the their goodbyes and waited for the war amongst the living with the dead.

"Dad they're here," reported Anju.

"Okay tell everyone to divide up into groups…most likely Ten-Chi will send a load of zombies…so tell them to fight and the group with me which will be, Anju, Nina, Soukyou, Kimi, Sasuke, and Kiba…I want the medical ninjas in the back while the group with Shikamaru, Shino, and Choji to defend the back," ordered Naruto.

"Hai father…no Hokage-sama," smiled Anju reported to the ninjas. The zombies came in what seemed millions.

"We the ninjas of the Hidden Leaf can take down whatever you bring at us," shouted Naruto Ten-Chi was in the front of the army he was displeased with Naruto. Nina growled at the sight of her former friend. "Nina calm down and follow my orders,"

"H-Hai," replied Nina trying to calm down.

"His right Nina-Chan," said Kenta, "Of course we ketsune's are here as well to help,"

"Yes we are," agreed Luna coming out of Nina, "Even though I can leave your body your still have the appearance as a Ketsune,"

"It appears so," said the now silver haired girl, "either way I will fight and I won't hold back," when the zombies started to come right on after them the ninjas attacked at their position. Even though you would kill them they would come back. But that didn't stop Konoha's shinobi's they still fought back.

"Nina I will let you fight Ten-Chi…because I know how it feels to lose a friend…just don't screw up now like I did when I was 12…because your stronger then any girl I've meet you can do it," stated Naruto with an assuring smile.

"Thank you dad and I promise you that I will defeat Ten-Chi," responded Nina taking full action and ran towards her target. Soukyou and Kimi followed behind but were told to have her back and not to fight Ten-Chi this is Nina's battle. When Nina saw Ten-Chi he smirked and headed to a better spot to fight Nina followed behind with Kenta and Luna following her. The irony of the same spot where the first Hokage fought Madara Uchiha, and where Naruto fought Sasuke, valley of the end that's their battle field.

"You know this is the same spot where Madara Uchiha fought the first Hokage right," said Ten-Chi looking at the waterfall.

"Before we art I want to know why is it that the man who you hated…your father is the same man who you want to get revenge for?" asked Nina. Ten-Chi smirked at her question he looked at the clouds and then he faced her with a crazy expression it looked like he lost his mind.

"Because he was my father…I was suppose to kill him but instead your father did the job I hate him…so I'm going to make him lose the one's most precious to him…his family starting with his youngest daughter," replied Ten-Chi throwing explosion tags at her. She jumped down to hit the water she looked unpleased with expression.

"You are a fool," said Nina, "Revenge is what made you like this!" Nina made a couple of hand signs, "Kage-Bunshin-No-Jutsu," and two clones appeared. "I WILL NEVER LET YOU HURT MY FAMILY!" she charged at him as he did, he activated his Sharingan while she did the same with her Byakugan. Her clones followed her and all attacked his chakra points but he disappeared and he hit the clones with a "Futon," Jutsu and all of the clones went away.

"All clones huh…doesn't matter little hime I WILL FIND YOU!" shouted Ten-Chi. Meanwhile Kenta fought some of the zombies trying to help Ten-Chi. Luna entered Nina and helped her in whatever way possible. Nina attacked Ten-Chi from behind but he was a step a head and kicked her down until her body hit the statue she coughed up blood. She remembers her Rasengan training but she always failed at it even with shadow clones. "It's now or never," she whispered to herself. She summoned up to clones who did what Naruto's clones usual do and they formed a blue sphere. "I did it," said Nina her eyes on the blue sphere in her hands. "time to test out your power," she charged for Ten-chi who had his guard down at the moment and didn't notice her sneak attack , "RASENGAN!" and the blue sphere hit his right arm.

"Shit," cursed the boy, "You little bitch,"

"This is the power of an Uzumaki remember that," smirked Nina keeping her guard up Kenta watched as the zombies weakened.

"The zombies are weakening," thought the little fox he told Luna telepathically Luna received the message and told Nina.

"Nina it seems like Ten-chi's life is what keeps these zombies moving it must be the curse of the forbidden Jutsu.

"I see thanks for the notice," said Nina charging for Ten-Chi when she saw his face…his sadness it made her stop in her tracks Ten-Chi took this opening to nee her in the stomach. Then he grabbed her arm and swung her around and at a good speed her threw her down to the cliff, but she gathered up chakra to her hands to grab on to the wall, even though it slowed down her fall she well down. She coughed up more blood.

"Nina what the hell was that you left yourself opened!" shouted Luna in her head.

"I know…I'm sorry I just froze the look in his face the sadness the old Ten-chi I saw him," said Nina trying to get up the pain was unbearable.

"I'll heal you up with my chakra but watch yourself," warned Luna letting her purple chakra spill out and cover up Nina she gained more power and her wounds healed.

"That's cheating Nina-Chan," said Ten-Chi shaking his finger in a no-no way. "Using your demon as power,"

"Luna is not a demon and she is apart of me so she is me as I am her," stated Nina her fist tighten as just watching him was a crime to her. She used chakra on her feet to gain power when jumping she punched him in the face, "and don't you dare look down on Ketsune's…because unlike you and your fucking father they are gentle and look for peace! Not power!" shouted Nina.

"Peace, Not power?" laughed Ten-Chi, "You idiot don't you understand those demons are the reason for these wars in the past and present…look at the 9 tales fox…all of the people killed by that one demon and countless people after it," shouted Ten-Chi, "and you call them peaceful," Nina attacked him again but this time she landed on his stomach and held down his arms using chakra to have a good force on him.

"You're the one to talk your father he was the leader of the Akatuski who wanted the power of the tailed demons so don't bring the bull shit onto me when you have no right to talk!" said Nina reaching her point.

"You're a real naughty girl…in this position," smirked Ten-chi.

"What the…what's this all about we are in a middle of fight!" shouted Nina smacking him for stupid thoughts. But that slap ended up being a punch in the face until coughed up blood in her face. He pushed her off but she jumped backwards landing perfectly her tail and ear stood still as she waited for his movement.

"Hah your not like your father but not like your mother," laughed Ten-Chi, "But girl like boy…those fist are hard,"

"If it were Kimi-Chan she would of kicked you so hard that you'll being begging for mercy," said Nina her hands were in the Hyuga tai-Jutsu stances. "But I will show you the power of a Hyuga and Uzumaki together," her eyes were blood red with the Byakugan. She waited for him to getting close enough for her to attack. When he charged at her she did gentle fist with the fox's power, it was triple the pain when she finished he landed on the grounded.

-Back with the group-

"Hey the zombies disappeared," said Naruto, "Nina did it!"

-Back with Nina-

"Well aren't you going to finish me?" asked Ten-Chi. Nina approached him and noticed the smile, "I can finally ended it all here –cough- the pain and torture that my dad –cough- inflected on me…I can rest in peace,"

"Ten-Chi if you wanted happiness why didn't you come with us when you could?" asked Nina tears rolling down her cheeks.

"You know what-cough- Nina-Chan you're a good girl…but do me this one last favor?" he asked spitting blood up.

"What is it?" asked the Nina tears still coming out, "What is your wish?"

"I want you to –cough- kill me?" he begged blinking slowly looking at the clouds clear up and a bit of sunshine coming out, "Let me…g…go to a better…r…p…place,"

"You can come with us I'm sure that you'll be welcomed," assured Nina falling to her knees.

"Your too…o…kind…d….your kind…o…of people shouldn't be…e ninjas," he said. He closed his eyes, "P…Please…e stay kind…d…goodbye Nina…C…Chan." With those last words his heart stop Nina broke down crying and cried on his chest.

"You fool you could of lived happily," cried out Nina.

"He has suffered a lot…Nina imagine being abused mentally and physically everyday of your life seeing your mother killed in front of you, but now he can be happy," explained Luna looking down at the body.

"B-but…" said couldn't finish, "Can we at least g-give him a funeral,"

"Yeah," said Luna placing her hands in the young girls shoulder. Listening to her cry, when Kenta, Soukyou, and Kimi came down to them and saw Nina crying and Ten-Chi died.

"Nina…did you kill him?" asked Kimi.

"Y-Yeah," said Nina cleaning her years away. Soukyou embraced her in a hug, "Thanks,"

"Sure no problem…I'm sure now Ten-Chi is happy up in heaven," said Soukyou tightening his hug on Nina.

"He was a g-good g-guy in the end," choked Nina.

"Let's head back when you feel ready," said Kimi.

"I'm okay…let's take his body back," said Nina.

"Okay," said Soukyou without a second thought. The group headed to Konoha where everyone was waiting. It was a happy and sad day for Konoha. Everyone did a funeral for Ten-Chi and on his grave stone it says , '_Once an enemy, and a good friend, we will remember you always may you find a better life,'_

_**-End of Chapter 22-**_

_**Hey everyone I finally updated and again supper sorry for the late update. But here is the end of the fight and the next chapter will be the last so look forward to it okay and also if you want to see some pictures that I drew you can look for them in deviantart com**_

_**My username is narutoxhinatafan hope to see you visit my page. **_


	24. Chapter 23: Final Chapter

Chapter 23: The final chapter Chapter 23: The final chapter

Authors Note: Hey everyone here is the last chapter to Sudden Love 2. I have to say it went from a NaruHina to something else. I wasn't really planning on doing a sequel after Sudden Love. But I'm glad that I did and soon I'll finish the other stories that I made. Plus all these ideas came to me in a dream…yes a dream. I was really shocked and excited so I wrote it down and now look a story online. Thanks everyone for supporting me by reviewing! And so let's begin the final chapter enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters they belong to Masahi Kismoto.

-- -- -- -- -- --

It was a sunshiny day as Konoha recovers from the war with the undead. Naruto had his clones help with his paper work and usual walked around Konoha to see his village.

"Good morning mister Hokage," said a little girl giving him a daisy that she found.

"Thanks," smiled Naruto making the little girl giggle he continue his walk around finding Nina who turned back to normal long blonde hair with blue eyes with Soukyou.

"Good morning dad," smiled Nina, "I promise not to be late to dinner okay,"

"You do that and remember Soukyou our deal," said Naruto, Soukyou nodded and Nina was confused.

"What deal?" asked Nina. Soukyou stayed quiet and Naruto walked along him walked home to go see his wife play the little baby.

"Ichi aren't you so cute," giggled Hinata playing with the baby who grabbed her hair and made cute baby laughs. She sensed Naruto, "Daddy's home Ichi," the baby started to drool. "Welcome back hunny," she gained a kiss from Naruto.

"Whoa it feels good to be home," smirked Naruto watching the baby swing his arm up in the air was laughing.

"How was work as Hokage?" asked Hinata rubbing his shoulders.

"Hard now I understand why Tsuande-Baa-Chan always complained about the paper work," signed Naruto Hinata kissed his cheek and giggled. "Someone's giggly today,"

"I'm just glad that now one got hurt and that Nina is smiling again," stated Hinata, "I was worried when she came home depressed,"

"But she's out with Soukyou so he makes her happy," smiled Naruto, "Just like how I make you smile,"

"Yeah," she hugged him again, "we are finally at peace with the whole Madara thing,"

"Yeah but poor boy Ten-Chi was abused by his own father…he was power hungry and he hit Ten-Chi because of pure anger," Naruto got upset.

"I know how he must feel but now he can smile in heaven," said Hinata gazing out of the window looking at the clouds and birds passing by. Naruto kissed her on the lips.

"That's why I love you always cheering me up," smirked Naruto.

-Time skip 10 years later-

Nina was 22 and was about to give birth. Soukyou rushed to the hospital to get their in time after his hand was abused Nina gave birth to twins one with blue eyes and one with black eyes. One was a boy and the other was a girl.

"What's going to be their name?" asked Nina cradling her children.

"May and Kin?" asked Soukyou.

"Perfect," smiled the blonde woman, "May and Kin welcome to Konoha," Naruto and Hinata came in the room to see their grandchildren, Anju was holding her 2 year old daughter named Hana. Ichi ran up to his sister.

"Big sis!" called the little boy.

"Look Ichi it's my two kids May and Kin," smiled Nina. Hinata hugged her daughter and held the babies.

"They're so adorable," smiled Hinata. Naruto patted his son-in-law's shoulder.

"You'll take good care of my daughter and your kids…and trust me at night these kids will be crying like there's no tomorrow so prepare youself," said Naruto.

"Okay I'll remember," smiled Soukyou, Sakura, Sasuke, Kimi, and Atusmi who is now Kimi soon to be husband came.

"Look at my grandchildren now I'm a grandma," smiled Sakura and Hinata.

"Soon they'll be running around calling us grandma and grandpa," said Hinata.

When it was late Nina, Soukyou, and they're kids headed home. They sat their babies down to sleep and Nina walked onto the porch. She was a spirit come down. Her eyes were wide when she saw the spirit.

"T-Ten-Chi?" she asked and he nodded.

"Well look at you a family now," smiled Ten-Chi.

"How's heaven?" she asked.

"it's all right it's a lot more peaceful the gods gave a chance to congratulate you two," explained Ten-Chi when he saw Soukyou come out. "Soukyou I just want you to take care of her…I might of lost to you but I expect you to make her smile everyday,"

"Of course Ten-Chi," said Soukyou.

"well I best be going up," stated the young spirit, "Though I never told you this Nina-Chan I loved you and wish you the best," and with that he want back up the sky. Nina was crying happy tears.

"Sayonara Ten-Chi," said Nina looking up at the sky. Soukyou embraced her and they gazed up at that the stars. From their own they will live happily with their friends and family.

_**-End of Sudden Love 2-**_

_**Authors Note: I know crappy ending very fluffy…but what can I say fluffy is good. Just tell me what you all think and the list would be awfully long to think everyone…but you know who you are and I thank you for reading my story until the very end. Also I'm happy about the new Naruto Shippuden movie I can't wait and the Bleach movie. **_

_**Sayonara : )**_


End file.
